


The Impostor Dilemma

by BlackDragon41



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Black & Lime Friendship, Black & Yellow Friendship, Black and Tan are Impostors, Black and Yellow are like brothers, Black is protective of Yellow, Black/Pink implied, DUM, F/M, Gen, Impostor with a concience, Impostor: Everyone's asking who is the Impostor but nobody's asking How's the Impostor, ImpostorVsCrewmate, ImpostorVsImpostor, Monologue, O' Impostor of the Vent what is your Wisdom?, Orange is lazy as a sack of potatoes, Red is kinda sus, Rip lol, They're all beans, Yellow is a Cinnamon Roll, Yellow is a smol precious bean, Yes Im one of those people who don't play but write fics, reflecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 79,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragon41/pseuds/BlackDragon41
Summary: Black and Tan are 2 Impostors on a mission: Kill everyone aboard the ship, turn the crew on each other if possible, don't get caught. Black is as cold as killers come until he joins a ragtag of reject crewmates on an exploration mission, he never expected that they could change his mind about completing his deadly 'task'. Now he's conflicted on completing his mission with his accomplice or protecting his new 'friends' from the other Impostor who is dead set on their destruction, all while trying to keep his identity hidden.No one would be friends with him if they knew he was Impostor right?NOW WITH ART COVER and maybe more ART for the story!
Comments: 73
Kudos: 146





	1. Black and Yellow

"Black, a color that really isn't what it seems; what it is called; a 'color'. Rather it is the absence of color, a void, darkness, no light, and no sign of life. It suits me well, the shade of heart one such as I must possess to accomplish my mission, to bring death and destruction and to fade away into the shadows of the corridors. Black, a name I wonder why I let them call me when it's not my real name, nor many of my other fake names I've used all these years when completing 'my' own 'tasks' among crewmates."

Black let go of the record button and sighed, he gazed down at the recording device in his hand and leaned back a bit on his bunk; his small bed as uncomfortable as usual. He closed his eye for a short moment then leaned back forward, finished contemplating on what to recorded next.

"My room is small, there's no windows to view the infinite space surrounding the ship; these dull white and grey paneled walls. It feels like a prison almost, only I'm not caged. I suppose what I miss about the last ship I infiltrated was all the 'nice' things, the beds were more comfier, windows present, there were pleasant wall details and designs and... color. It seems as though the operations oversight of these people is tiring of having to replace the crew and the ships we destroy, every time it seems like the furnishings are cheaper and breaks too easy, why even the ship's own reactors are cheaply made that they can be hacked with such ease it's child's play nowadays. I grow tired myself of these last few missions, even the killings are losing their joyous excitement; but they don't stop coming. These bean-shaped beings' why are they so keen on exploring our quadrant of the universe? If they'd only stop, stay away from our territory... maybe then we could finally rest. ... I could finally stop."

Black sighed again and rubbed his head in annoyance, the species he mimicked, they obviously just don't know when to quit, to see the sign that every spaceship sent out here, the deaths... oh the poor intellect of these creatures, he almost pitied them. He pressed the record button again.

"It was fun at first, thrilling even. This is what we were trained to do, stab, shoot, slice, or whatever. Kill any and all who pose even a sliver of a threat. I've killed in so many ways I've pretty much ran out of ideas to change up this mundane routine, it doesn't help that we have to spend weeks on board from the start just to build up trust and knock it down in mere minutes just to keep the mission covert. It has made me cold inside, but that's what we were trained for. We don't get normal lives, as our own commissioners have 'tasks' for us too, we are what we are; assassins and infiltrators. Traitors."

He paused on the thought and let go of the record button when he heard a knock at his door. Black hid the recorder under his flat pillow. "Who's there?"

"It's me, your good o'l 'best' friend! I brought you something!" Came a cheery young male voice, a tone just on the brink of adulthood.

He wanted to smile, but he refrained. There was something about the kid that made the cold in his chest thaw, it was a dangerous feeling he tried so much to not get used to. "Come in Yellow." Came his deep and hard tone.

The door to the crewmate's cabin opened and Yellow came inside with a light bounce in his steps, he was exuberant as ever. He had something in his hand as he walked up to the bed, Yellow stood before Black and smiled with his eye.

"Hey Black, you left your wallet back on the table in the Cafeteria, wouldn't be a good thing to lose huh?" He said as he held it out to the older. "Might need that card for the card reader in Admin sometime soon, not the most fun of tasks but can't do it without the ID."

Black took the wallet and pocketed it. "Yeah, I lost a bet to Lime. I paid him but I guess I forgot this thing."

"A bet? what kind? How much did you lose?" He tilted his head a bit in curiosity.

The older quietly sighed to himself, he wasn't particularly fond of the memory; but at least it was interesting. "Not much. Me and Lime had a bet on how much Orange could eat back on lunch break, the guy stuffed himself with pizza. Interestingly, he ate more than I expected. He can't be healthy with that kind of diet he has, and the portion sizes. All I ever see him eat is a bunch of pizza and junk food. I overestimated him."

"Ah, typical orange." Yellow swayed his head lightly. "Anyway, I didn't check it or take any money; just wanted to respect your privacy and return it." He quickly replied with a hint of nervousness. "I only saw your ID i swear! But yeah, it's yours."

He could feel the smile from the tone of the other's chipper voice. "I appreciate it Yellow. You're a good kid."

"Aw." Yellow looked away for a second, bashful then looked back. "Well, I am your best friend; what else are friends for?"

'Other than food or sport of deceit and art of slaying? I wish I knew.' He replied lowly in his mind, staying stone faced as usual. Though they looked the same, they weren't.

Yellow could tell that something was bothering Black despite hardly ever showing any emotion nor changing his tone, that's just the way the guy was. He wasn't like the other crewmates, always having a cold outlook and being serious all of the time. Never having any good memories nor stories of home life to share, nothing but a militaristic attitude and way of life; everything kept a secret for reasons unknown. If being honest, it scared the bright colored bean. It made him wonder how Black's past was like for him to be such a downer and cold, the guy practically never shares anything about himself. It's sad and his friend can't ever seem to smile, it was worrisome. Knowing this made the smaller crewmate determined to make the guy feel better, even if it meant making him even slightly happy which was a rare treat already.

Black just wasn't used to having friends right? Maybe that's just it? Yellow pondered.

"It's okay, it can't be easy getting used to these kinds of things, especially considering that you used to be a lone wolf all your life." One of the few things he told him. "But now you have me and all of the crew now, your new family since you don't have one." The one of a few other things he shared with Yellow. "I know we can barely ever get a smile or snicker out of you, we just need a little more time." He said more confidently. "Well, I'm going to turn in for bed; I hope you sleep well friend. Maybe tomorrow after tasks we can all play some board games or watch a movie... if you want to? I won't pester too much, I know you don't like that." He said with a faint smile and rubbed the back of his head anxiously, knowing that Black gets annoyed easily. "Anyway, goodnight!" As he began to walk away he quickly turned back around. "Oh and if you need anything, anything at all then let me know. I'd be more than happy to help or talk if you need to."

"Of course."

Yellow walked to the door and waved kindly as he exited, the doors self closed.

Black always felt his defenses falter when Yellow was near though he never wanted to show weakness, he was trained for that. He found himself giving into that small smile that would ever so often force it way onto his face. He could feel his sharp teeth bar just slightly even now alone in his bunk. He quickly forced his maw shut and his smile into a frown. A hand reached for the recorder and he began again.

"One would think that after killing or being at fault for the death of one hundred and nineteen crewmates; that it would be possible to feel anything, after so many cold and ruthless killings. Broken trusts and bringing misery and accusation so many times, all of the backstabs and betrayals, the countless lies, the coldness that follows me daily, the deception and pointing of fingers, and my cruel mission. The sheer numbness of ending lives without mercy, it consumes me. I once thought it would be impossible to feel again, after all; killing is the game."

He paused and thought for a long minute.

"But Yellow, ... he broke me and continues to do so. Utterly destroys me. Stamped me out like a small fire, crushed my defenses into fine dust, tore down my walls with ease and invaded my mind like a parasite worming it's way right through flesh and bone. He weakened me, he's my greatest enemy and by far the biggest threat. A young brother I never had or knew I needed." His voice lightened. "He continues to stand in the way of my mission."

"My accomplice; Tan and I are to kill everyone on board by the end of this week, no survivors, no witnesses. 'Everyone' must perish. It would be no problem at all had it been another occasion, different people, yet I struggle and sit in a despair that I have not ever known, I sit in these warring thoughts of how it's going to all have to go down. How Yellow and Pink are to die." He let out a heavy sigh and tightened his grasp on the recorder. "It will be easy for Tan, he's as heartless as they come, arrogant, proud, bloodthirsty even; the guy never breaks. He's as well trained as I, if not a slightly better deceiver if he'd only tame that attitude of his. He kills swiftly when he can't enjoy himself, he's slick and cunning; quite a good manipulator; just not as smart as I am. He'd have no problem at all to waste these people, he's even eager as ever; like how I was when I first arrived but that kid Yellow. ..."

"I remember my first day here, the first time we met; I boarded the ship with Tan and everyone else. They were all trained to run the ship for the exploration mission that many before them failed at, signing up for death unaware. Tan and I use fake identities to enter the space program at the main headquarters on a planet not too far from our galaxy. My people send trained killers like us to extinguish these invading pests, we slip through the cracks of the enrollment centers and board on with no suspicion at all.

When I first boarded no one would talk to me, which was unusual; I'm used to these beings trying to start up convos, they almost never shut up on day one. But this time was different, no one would even bat an eye in my direction. Orange was asleep at the table in the Cafeteria, Pink trying to ignore Red making flirtatious small talk, Cyan and Purple getting familiar with task schedules, Green gazing at the stars by the window, Blue and Lime complaining about the cheap metal that was the ship, Brown was mopping the floors, and Yellow was conversing with the Captain White about wanting to be a pilot someday. I believe that Orange at least said something to Tan but not a single soul spoke to me that day, I suppose my typical demeanor was too much for this crowd, I don't look friendly and my voice doesn't exactly sound too kind either.

Yellow was way too talkative and by far the youngest; just barely old enough to join the crew. He had been speaking to a few people and telling his life-story to the captain and a few others. I ignored his bouncy and happy voice, his pose, his curiosity. Just a young guy too excited for a mission that many failed at, that many went missing or perished; it's too unreal for this species. Yet something about him still piqued my curiosity, he had a joy and happiness that I could not understand nor obtain, an innocence that was pure and too kind. I found it appealing and for some reason familiar.

I said myself that day that I was probably going to hate the kid, I was wrong. It was day two that he finally approached me, he seemed intimidated but approached nonetheless. It started with; 'you must be Black, hi I'm Yellow.' Everything changed from that point on, while I was doing 'tasks', he'd sometimes approach me, making me have to actually do the given task or at least look like I'm doing it. It would start with a hello and though reluctant at first, he slowly started to become used to my presence and approached more boldly from then on.

I should have never told him that I didn't have friends and that I preferred to be alone, it made him sympathize for me and from there he'd check on me often; trying to be my so called 'friend' since I really don't have any. Which was true at that time, Tan is only my partner in crime, but we are not friends; he's too conceited which I can accept. However; his arrogance and pride annoys me to no end. If it weren't for his skills, training, cold nature, and charisma, he'd be deadweight in my eyes. But he is my partner in this mission, like it or not; we are in this together as much as it pains me to say.

Oh Yellow, bright and innocent; the brightest shining star. My opposite and yet compliment. I hate that I must kill you; no one here deserves to die less than you kid. I just wish you never passed in that space mission enrollment, gone back to the home world to live out another dream; it would have been better had we not ever met nor for your life to soon be consumed." He let the record button go to collect his thoughts, the proceeded again with his gaze on the ceiling. "Things will certainly be different when you're not around, no more slap happy teen with crazy ideas and wild stories. That chipper voice and positive attitude that I've sadly grown attached to, if only you had been born as my brother and not my enemy.

I had been groomed a murderer at a young age, taken on missions with my father to watch and learn to kill. He always told me not to make friends with the enemy because they wouldn't be around for long; he was absolutely right. I find it strange that my first acquaintance with your kind was with a young girl about my size, and ironically she too was yellow. None of the other kids would even approach me, maybe I had reveal what I truly was by accident? Or perhaps my father scared them? I can't fully remember that much but she waved to me and I waved back curiously. She even dared to approach and sat by me once, neither of us could really talk at the time but I enjoyed the presence of another. Trained assassin Impostors don't make friends nor are allowed to; especially with our enemies unless it is to earn trust to use it to our advantage against them. We are to learn to kill and that is our special life purpose, to protect our planet and galaxy, there is no room for mercy amongst my kind.

I learned an important lesson that day, not to befriend others nor have any care nor pity. When that little yellow was with her mother alone in the Reactor room, me and my father came up from the vents when the lady was busy with her task. She hadn't been prepared or had taken notice in our quiet approach, her youngling had noticed us though and tried to get her guardian's attention. It was too late. As she turned she was stabbed through the chest with my father's sharp blade and she crumpled the floor in a heap; lifeless.

The young terrified girl, wept, tried to get her mother to awaken and to run but she was dead. I had not expected the first murder I partook in to be so gruesome and memorable, the youngling cried and we left her there sitting in the pool of her mother's own blood. Such a moment in time permanently stained my memory, only it had gotten worse when I tried to stop my father from moving on to the next person. I had refused to leave the crying child, i felt pity on her. But my disobedience to move onward only provoked my guardian to anger, as punishment for my rebellion he withdrew his pistol and shot the child; nearly taking half of her head with one bullet.

From there on then, I never made a real friend again until Yellow. I lied, stole, manipulated, pointed fingers, quietly cut down my foes, devoured, living as I ought and doing what I'm ordered. Why do you have to be too kind Yellow, why did you have to be different? Going so far out of your way just to try and make me smile?" His voice darkened. "You've robbed me of who I once was, hid him away and forced me to stay my hands." He growled. "You kill me daily with kindness, I try to flee it, to ignore.

Now I feel something trying to take over. These feelings are dangerous, hazardous to my mission; to me! Why do you bright colored bean of starlight have to do this to me? I have inwardly become a shame to my profession, an Impostor with a conscience when I shouldn't have it." The anger in his voice dissipated, he couldn't stay mad at the guy; never could. "I struggle mentally to prepare myself for the next few days to come, how to end you quickly and soon so that you are spared of the pain and calamity of your fellow crewmates. But I struggle, afraid of how it will all go down because you have invaded my mind and forced me to care.

It wasn't just a simple 'hello' and the act of trying to comfort me despite not even needing such comfort, I wanted no friend and you even respected that. Even though I failed at sticking my distance from you for the sake of this mission, when I could have easily gain your trust and use it to end you. You gave me space when I told you to back off, I frightened you with my rage but you never backed down despite quivering legs and much fear. You kept coming back and offering me your time, your kind words that I'm not worthy of, your stories, your time and attention. Your smile."

Black felt the recorder slip from his grasp and land on the floor with a clack, he left it there as he gazed absentmindedly at the ceiling.

"I've never known such kindness until you came along, I don't need it; yet I'm drawn to it. This foreign feeling, so polar opposite of who I am; like an asteroid to black hole I'm drawn to it. I've never known what such a feeling was, all my life until now. If it weren't for the fact that I'm a groomed killer for the protection of my species, I would bitterly despise them for keeping me from such a feeling." He sighed heavily and closed his eye for a long moment. "Haha, Tan would mock me for the rest of my life if he knew my dilemma; probably even abandon me. He's an annoying bastard anyways."

The door opens without a knock and a light shade of mud walks into the room unannounced, he immediately notices Black lying on his bed and his recorder on the floor. "Monologue again Black? Don't you ever get sick and tired of talking to that piece of junk?"

Black leans up from the bed, he inwardly growls, Tan always interrupts his quiet time. He leans forward and scoops up the device. "Recording my thoughts is one of the only few things that keep me sane anymore, you know this already so keep your damn trap shut."

Tan only gives him alight nod. "Yeah, and it's a very strange thing to keep your sanity. Thoughts flow, no need to keep them on record, it's not like they're going to be forgotten that quickly. Besides, there's barely anything worth remembering about any of this, we manipulate, we kill, we move on, that's it. You know this and I know this."

Black only glared back in response. Tan wasn't wrong. They are there to kill all of the crewmates, dine on some of them if hungry, take anything of value from the ship, and blow up the reactor and move on to the next enrollment center of exploration. Normally this wasn't an issue, however this time was different; these crewmates were different even if they weren't as liked as Yellow.

"Why did you interrupt my recording?"

Tan snorted. "Interrupt? Uh your dumb recorder was sitting on the floor, I'm not interrupting anything pal." He pointed then placed his hand on his hip, looking just as annoyed as Black. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that we have to proceed to phase four tomorrow, things have changed."

Black inwardly cringed, he still wasn't prepared to move onto the final task of his mission; to eliminate and have the crewmates turn on themselves. "It's too soon and you know it." He warned quietly.

"Ha! I know, but even this most dumbest, laziest, annoying, noobest, and most dysfunctional crew of misfits here have actually managed to do the one thing that no other crew has done before; they've found our galaxy. Lucky sons of beans."

This made Black sit upright with eye focused on Tan. "Only days of travel away from finding our home world, if they share the coords with their headquarters we're done. We'd finally be found and the secrets of our race would be exposed to all of the known universe, all of our covert missions, ... our crimes. But that's not going to happen is it? If they get any closer then we're going to lose our status as the best assassin Impostors, that's even enough for me to push the schedule forward. Most of the crewmates still don't trust me much and some definitely don't like me; but we're out of time. And need I remind you of the punishment of letting any creatures with enough intellect to find our home? I don't know about you but I don't fancy being ripped to shreds and launched into a burning star, how about you?"

Black raised a brow in surprise, he'd been to distracted in his own conflictions to even notice that this ragtag undertrained bunch of exploration misfits could pull off such a feat of finding a pebble in an asteroid belt.

Tan narrowed his eye. "That's right, these 'idiots'; have managed to come even this far. I knew we shouldn't have taken a break with this ridiculous bunch, can't find a local planet but can stumble right on our doorstep."

"Does it have to be tomorrow? I- I haven't fully yet gained the Captain's trust, you know that we have to have the Captain on our side or we'd lose majority of votes; that is if this bunch follows the same protocols of others regarding traitors." He stated.

Tan looked more annoyed. "No, but if we wait too long then we fail. Besides, why haven't you already earned White's trust? You always start with the Captains of the ships." Tan suddenly had a realization. "Oh wait, I get it now." He pointed at his accomplice. "It's because of Yellow isn't it? That little shit is too much of a distraction."

"Leave him out of this." Blacked warned with his teeth showing through his scowl, he normally keeps his mouth shut and speaks in that manner but they're both Impostors here. "I didn't expect Yellow to take up so much of my time, but he trusts me completely and he's the Captain's apprentice in training. If I get the Captain then I'll have him, Yellow, Lime, and Pink behind me, and maybe Orange; that's enough to keep me out from under the radar for a while."

"Yeah, but that kid is corrupting you, I've never seen you ever so hesitant and slow to action, that's why you gave us this 'vacation' by spending two extra weeks on this ship."

"You didn't seem bothered by the extra rest time." Black defended.

Tan raised a finger. "Well yeah, we don't ever have the luxury of breaks so I agreed; but now look at our situation. It would have been better had we stayed on schedule, I acknowledge that we didn't expect this preposterous group to get this far; but this is the hole that was dug and now we have little time to correct ourselves. I don't need you going soft on me now Black, you've never struggled like this before but ever since you let that Yellow pest bother you; you've changed." He accused.

"I said not to bring him in this." He warned again, now slipping off the bed onto his feet. Black was the tallest of the bunch, even taller than Tan but the shorter wasn't intimidated.

Tan stepped towards him, not backing down. "Well I'm going to. He better be one of the first you take care of Black or I'll take him out myself and it won't be pretty. Don't think I don't know how you act when he's around, you become like him; weak. I know we're Impostors and all but you're taking it too far. Remember, we're trained killers with a fake face; deception then dead. So do your job." Tan finally backed away to the door. "One more day, get the Captain's trust then we're doing it. Kill Yellow or I'll do it. Got it?"

Black wanted to reply with his own argument of how few of the crewmates trust that Tan himself had gained, but in all honesty he just wanted the ass out of his bunkroom. So he kept his mouth shut and watched as his accomplice glare at him then stormed out. Black stood there for a long moment, lost in thought.

Time was up, he really didn't want to have to do this; not to Yellow or the crew; not this crew.

He reached down at his side and took his recorder in hand then sat back down on the bed, even though he liked Yellow; he liked the others too. Well most of them. They certainly weren't like most crewmates he's dealt with before, perhaps this is why he didn't want that day to come. The dark Impostor looked back down at his recorder and clicked the red button.

"I never thought I'd hate this." He started again. "This task of deception and silencing, years of what I thought joy was. Tan's right, the little guy's corrupted me, yet I don't mind; even if it meant the death of my career. I'm finding it easier to care less about my situation, but I know that I can't turn back now. Friends... these people delight in the company of each other and even me; despite all of our differences. They have to go, all of them, they'll never accept who or what I truly am. ... It all has to end."

He paused and brought a hand up to his face in annoyance. Why must it be so conflicting?

Black lays back down on the bed, he turns his head to see a picture frame on his desk nearby. A myriad of colors splays across the paper behind the glass, all of the crewmates and the two Impostors all grouped up in front of the ship; a memento for everyone on the first day of exploration. He never bothered to keep such photos before on all the other voyages, he wouldn't have the one he has now if Yellow hadn't given it to him.

He was definitely darker than the rest and pretty much blended in like a shadow, all of the other crewmates popping with bright color; well maybe not so for Brown and Tan but even they fit in better than he did.

He was an Impostor.

"I guess that is why I am the color Black, I'm just not like the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O' Impostor of the Vent, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Impostor: Why are you standing there and asking questions? Shouldn't you be running to call for an Emergency Meeting?
> 
> Really hilarious Among Us animation called 'Dear Impostor' by pengukim on YouTube, feel free to check it out for a good laugh


	2. Colorful Personalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O' Impostor of the Vent, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Impostor: Send help, I'm stuck and I can't get out.
> 
> Check out this awesome AU animation if you haven't already! "Every Day Among Us Impostor Life Animation" by Hornstromp Games its the first 1 that pops up!
> 
> Also AO3 is a little glitch for me atm, so note is at top and not the bottom as intended.

Black stared at the picture at his bedside.

His gaze lands on the happy little guy Yellow, that bright color suited him, Black bet the kid even chose the color himself because it suited his personality. After all, unlike past experiences and crewmates; this crew chose their own colors and even adopted the name of the color for some odd reason. What was ridiculous about it was nearly everyone was on board with the lame idea; Black was the one color that wasn't picked. That was fine, he liked it more than the other colors anyway. The name of a color he wasn't excited about, but it's part of the package regarding the mission. 

Something temporary at best, easily forgettable.

Though... perhaps not this time.

Yellow was standing right next to him on his right, his hand high in the air and the other on black's shoulder. He was too busy focusing on the photos taken that he didn't realize he was standing next to the 'scary guy'; the title he was labeled with by the majority of the crew until they started to get to know him a little better. Yellow's pose was full of excitement and youth giddiness, clearly happy that he was about to go on the adventure of a lifetime.

He's the most positive of the bunch, kind, a bit naïve and gullible, but very friendly and helpful, yet also unrefined in education and training as a crewmate. A rookie at best, but even that title is too generous to give. The kid should of had at least two more years before being allowed to join the crew; but here he was, added in at a minute's notice because there wasn't enough to staff the ship at the time.

It would have been considered lucky for him to get to join the crew at his age and for the lack of practice, if only he wasn't in the hands of two Impostors who were only mere hours away from bringing his impending demise. Black wondered for hours how Yellow would react after he learns the truth and has to die at the had of his so called 'friend'. It was a morbid and bitter thought to Black. All those practice simulations, Yellow trying to be brave for Black.

Yellow wasn't just self sacrificing, as he literally stood in front of Black during an Impostor simulation urging him to take him instead of Black; but he was also very loyal. When he wasn't told off; sometimes Yellow would follow him, trying to either be useful or just to break up the loneliness. Black also found out that a few of the crewmates had trusted secrets to him and he's yet to share any of them, the kid kept his mouth shut on that regard; which made Black wonder what the kid would do if he told him that he was an alien impostor. He also apparently stood up for Black when Cyan and Red talked behind his back about him; Lime commended the willingness of the bright colored kid to stand up for someone that he barely knew. The whole deal was something to do with how if anyone on the ship was an Impostor then it would be him for his unknown background and cold demeanor.

Ironically enough, Lime was standing on his left side. Black had to admit, if Yellow hadn't proclaimed to be his best friend then perhaps it would have been Lime; though he suddenly doubts this since if it hadn't been for Yellow then all of his 'friendships' should he forged any, would have been fake from start to finish. Lime wasn't such a bad guy, in fact he was more tolerable than the rest.

Lime was smart, not just good at chess, math, jokes, and comebacks, but good at reading people. A true observer in all respect. This was perhaps one of the first things that Black observed of the guy; he was calm, paid attention to details, knew more of the ship than even the Captain himself and studied his fellow crewmates often. His main flaw is needless joking and tricks, this guy doesn't even need to be on such a crew with his knowledge and training but one prank on the officials sent him down a few ranks.

He is also the only crewmate here on the ship who had been attacked by an Impostor beforehand and escaped to share the tale, a very uncommon story since the improvement of Impostor technology and advancement in tactics in the past few years. Lime doesn't like to talk about it though; which was fine considering the traumatic event. This meant that the Impostors that attacked him and his last crew had failed, been found out then sucked out the airlock. He had to give the lighter green guy some props, him and two others were the only survivors of that attack.

This definitely explains why Lime is always so observant and careful around others. Hiding a face of over caution and all seriousness behind a mask of a jokester.

The only thing Black couldn't figure out about him was why he was still participating in the exploration expeditions in such a dangerous portion of the universe. Surely he would have done the smart thing and retired to go back home or find a job aboard crew training or ship maintenance, he definitely knows enough to be hired into such a position.

Honestly, if Yellow wasn't the biggest threat then it would be him. 

At one time, Lime almost saw through the disguise. Black couldn't recall how many times in these past few weeks where Lime was getting suspicious of him over little things, like trying to watch him eat at lunch. Obviously Black can't eat around other as it would give away his disguise, but it seemed like at every feeding time he was sitting close by or waiting to see him. Even as a friend this is just strange behavior from what Black could tell, this certainly means that the guy has caught on that he doesn't eat much and not around others which is considered 'suspicious' amongst Lime's kind. Again, this guy lived and survived against two Impostors beforehand on another crew; he probably knows the signs and behaviors that are out of place.

This makes the dark colored Impostor wonder if Lime has already figured it all out and is just waiting to expose him; being a good friend and acting normal just to keep his cover. Even as an Impostor with limited information regarding what bonds truly are, this is probably not what friends typically do. Yellow certainly doesn't.

It helps not at all that Yellow is also good friends with him and the fact that the little buggar brought friendship between them three, Lime trusts him. It's a shame that the smartest one here is also one of the most biggest threats, he'd have to be one of the few to die first; can't have the crew turn against them because this guy can talk his way out of any trouble and possibly turn the crowd to another. Plus almost everyone trusts him, even Cyan and he trusts no one but him! Lime is definitely one marked to be killed by hand and by no other means.

Black hated it, he hated that Lime was not only his second best friend; a 'real' friend, but also one of the first that has to die like Yellow. Why did his closest 'friends' have to be the biggest threats?

Pink was the next to catch his eye, she was standing next to Lime. Pink was that talkative girl in most groups he's seen, only she really likes to take charge and boss others around if they weren't completing their daily tasks. She wasn't at all the quiet type, she most often then not; starts the conversation and finishes it, or has much to say in conversations and drags them on needlessly. Sometimes she tries to over talk her superiors; which may be the reason why she was never promoted into a higher rank and into a better and more talented crew. She's pretty nice at least, but also bold and loud when annoyed or prodded to anger; not the kind to back down from an argument.

She does however; tend to provoke others to anger over needless things like not getting enough exercise, finishing tasks on time, or the crew's diet; which Orange strongly petitions against. Plus, she's not exactly a respecter of personal space. This annoys many.

He kinda like her though, sweet but also spicy; not one to get shoved aside without a push back. It'd be smart not to annoy her though, otherwise you'd get an earful; maybe even a slap. Red doesn't seem to understand this, he's always smooth-talking her; trying to buy or take her affection with his 'charms' and deeds. This strangely angers Black, he's not jealous. Of course not! Definitely not. He just don't like him always talking to her in that way he does, he has no respect and can't seem to get the idea that she doesn't favor him as a potential partner.

The only real problem with Pink to Black is that she likes him, in 'that' way. Thankfully it isn't flirtatious like Red, just here and there acting way too kind and trying to learn about him which he tries to share little to nothing with anybody. Now he wouldn't mind this had he been one of their people; but he's one of the two impostors on the ship, and there to kill her no less. It wouldn't work out, surely not an Impostor and Crewmate. Besides, a killer like him is a loner for a reason.

And of course, Red was close by to her, well actually in between Pink and Purple; the two women he typically tries to receive affection and attention from. Even if it means getting a slap, he doesn't seem to learn; either that or he likes the attention from them even if its negative. He held a strong and confident stance in his position, looking like he's got it all. The guy is foolish, headstrong, rash at times, proud, and always jumping to conclusions even if he's wrong just to get the first say. Not to mention he thinks he's smarter than everyone else, when in truth he's not. 

His personality clashes with Blue, they typically to get into arguments often and have to be broken up by the captain. Though Blue isn't headstrong; or rather he's the complete opposite in personality, he won't take any insults nor backlash from Red though; Black doesn't blame him.

Though annoying and boastful like Tan to his annoyance, it's interesting how Red interacts with the rest of the crew. When his head isn't in the clouds, he's genuinely thoughtful and more aware of things. When Cyan lost his toolkit for wiring; Red spent over an hour to find it for him; not even overly soaking up the appreciation that was given for his efforts. When Orange was sick from food poisoning, Red took care of him; not even minding to replace the vomit buckets. He even helped teach Yellow how to target and shoot down asteroids, not minding the stress of correction during the training.

He's not at all a bad guy, but he's rash on decision making, kind of annoying, and rude at times, which means it's probably best to keep him alive longer should suspicion arise. If he points someone else out and places accusation on anyone but himself then he's worth keeping around for awhile just to take the heat from the others.

Next to Red was Pink's best friend Purple; the quiet, reserved, super shy lady on the ship. Always twiddling thumbs, brutally honest, trying never to step on anyone's toes, seems nervous constantly, has no sense of direction, let's everyone walk on her in conversation, and gets lost often despite being on the ship for over a month. But despite her introvert nature and lack of direction, she's extremely patient and lenient; never makes a fuss and is quiet kind. Other than that she's a bit clumsy and prone to accidents but never a target for attention, rarely making herself noticed unless she had bumped into another crewmate or had dropped something in a quiet room.

She seems well but doesn't like to talk much except to Pink, Cyan, or Brown; her 'go to' friends. Black liked that she was much like Yellow in certain ways regarding kindness but he terrifies her; for good reason too. He was intimidating so it would make sense that Purple rarely ever talked to him, she had however; been opening up to him more since the past few days. Purple is nice though, much more tolerable than Red, Tan, White, or Green. With what few conversations they've had, he found that they have quiet a few things in common; like being alone, quietness, meditation, sleep, ... the liquid these creatures call coffee.

Purple should have never signed up for the mission he admitted, she's poorly trained and takes quite a fair amount of time at completing tasks. And because she can't seem to fully remember the layout of the ship, she gets lost and at some point quits until someone points her in the right direction. A very easy target for any Impostor, even a rookie Impostor could take her out and she'd never be found because she also blindly trusts others; anyone for that matter. Would likely follow the killer to an empty room no one would look in, just another flaw he noticed.

But it would actually be smart to keep her around for a little while, she's easily gullible and would likely be guilt into not voting off a suspicious target; but the again she's also the complete profile of an innocent being and clear conscious. He'd be kicked off the ship before her for sure.

Orange was sitting on the floor by Purple, reclined back and relaxed; the guy was too lazy to even stand for the photo shoot. That's Orange, the laziest of all, the do nothing slacker who has to be prodded by the Captain almost daily to get him up to go and do his tasks. How he even made it on board was still a mystery, he wasn't even signed up for the mission or training strangely. This guy typically spends half of his day eating, begrudgingly doing chores, loafing at the Cafeteria tables, sauntering through the corridors, hiding from the Captain, while the other half of his time is just sleeping.

Slow, sluggish, hates exercise, unhealthy, apathetic, aloof, humorous, always hungry, unsanitary, carefree, stubborn, a bit of an ass, and total slob that can barely keep up with his equipment. This was orange. A guy that if a murder happened in front of him; he probably wouldn't right away report the body, it would be too much work; save that his life were in danger perhaps? Black had a hard time trying to understand this simpleton, it's not that Orange was simple or an idiot; but rather how much the guy reacts and the way that he does.

Cyan had a panic attack during an Emergency Impostor Simulation, he had crumpled to the floor; trying to hold himself together because the simulation has holograms and one had tagged him with a knife. Orange just stood there and watched. Did nothing, said nothing. Sure Cyan was going to be fine; but Orange either didn't care enough or was too afraid to move him which one shouldn't. Still, he could have at least called for help. At least he didn't leave him alone if anything.

The guy isn't too easily impressed, and like the others; gets annoyed at Red's and Tan's boastings of finishing tasks before everyone else. The only seemingly good quirk about Orange is his thinking, he's not intelligent but is sharper than some of the other crewmates when it comes to problem solving. Not quite as observant as Lime but can reason well with little information, if given enough time he could probably find the killer out.

Black had respect for Orange, it wasn't for anything related to problem solving, flawed traits as a crewmate, or his attitude and actions towards other; but rather the shared mutual feeling of being in one's own business and not snooping in other's like Red, Lime, or Cyan would. It was one thing him and the crewmate had in common and respected the other for. On top of that, he got along well with Orange and would converse with him when bored. For someone who doesn't do or say much, Orange had interesting things to say and most of the time the topics weren't boring.

Black's gaze moves to the other side of the photo, on his left was Blue. Blue was unique in this crowd of crewmates, the guy who didn't want to be on board the ship, or even alive for that matter. He knew little of this crewmate, he doesn't talk much; an introvert like Purple with a small circle of friends. No one knows Blue that well except Green, Tan, and White. During meals he either sits alone or with Green, when at meetings he tends to stare blankly at the Captain or the walls; most of the time not paying attention to the morning briefings. He's quiet, depressed, and almost always annoyed or angry. He's okay with Tan and talks to him often even if he finds him annoying; but only because they both agree that they really don't like Red.

The only big thing Black knew about his background was that he had signed up to be an engineer and was denied despite his training and education, there was no open jobs in that sector to become a ship engineer and so he was automatically assigned to space exploration when he could have easily been sent to another place that needed his talents. They must have been short of decent crewmates at the time; which could explain why this crew was a mixed bag of personalities unlike others the Impostor has seen. Years of hard studying and practice; all just to become utterly useless. Black somewhat understood this feeling because he's seen his own fellow trainees be completely rejected and dismissed after years of grueling training; just because they lacked even a little in a particular field of skill and knowledge.  
Impostors are no longer just being thrown out there with any set of skills and training like they used to, now it's only the best of the best.

Blue has no confidence in himself and easily gets frustrated with tasks, especially card swipe. He's quick to give up or throw a tantrum when he fails, often at times getting into arguments with fellow crewmates over anything or everything should they stand in his way or poke him the wrong way. When he's not burning down on his short fuse temper, he's minding his own business and trying to keep to himself.

Red tends to piss him off, often times deliberately trying to get a reaction from Blue out of boredom. Typically results in fights and small scuffles. This could be used as an advantage to the Impostors.

Again this guy is unique because unlike everyone else who wants to live, Blue actually wants there to be an Impostor so that they'd end his miserable self despite being a good mechanic if anything. He always fails in the simulations and even embraces the idea of death by trying to embrace the killer hologram with a holographic knife or gun. Even for a killer like himself, Black finds this kind of depressing. If anything it'd be an easy kill, yet it still bothers him that anyone would just want to die and not live.

He's certainly not used to the idea of his prey begging for death pre-torture.

Next to Blue was Green, maybe Blue's only true friend from what Black could tell. Green was perhaps the most normal of the group, he was much like other crewmates had they all been fused into one person. He minded his own business unless something piqued his interest, was pretty kind, not super smart but intellectual enough, did his tasks quickly and with some confidence unless he failed or messed up, he had no problem with Black or anyone for that matter. In fact Green was a shoulder for anyone who needed one, if anyone needed talking to, Green listened and wasn't always too biased or on anyone's side in particular.

Green was pretty good at doing a majority of the tasks, when bored he'd read a book or go and gaze out the Skeld's windows; sometimes with a telescope. Now this much was a bit worrying seeing as they were close to Black's planet, so it was imperative to keep an eye of Green more than the others at this time. He might have to be the first to go should he look and find what shouldn't be discovered.

Other than Green's hobby of staring into space, he typically stayed calm much like Lime and thought stuff out similarly. His only real issue was his obsession to fulfill the mission, similarly to how Tan and Black are as Impostors; obsessed with completing the job and moving on. Green wants nothing more than to complete the task of exploration; discovering a planet and make his father proud. He told Black this once. After coming from a background of disappointments and failures in his family business; he decided to go up and beyond that what the family owned business to finally show himself worth. To show himself better and capable.

Black was certainly familiar with disappointing the parental guardian of 'father', only it wasn't just scolding he got for failures and disobedience. Insubordination was beaten out of him, Green's need to impress his father was relatable in a way. He's also a bit of a neat freak but nothing too annoying.

Next to Green was White, the Captain of the ship itself and also the main voice of reason to the crewmates. He calls all of the shots and schedules all of the tasks to the crew, leading the commands and in charge of literally piloting the ship when it wasn't on autopilot. He's certainly got the talent to fly but also keep the crew in line; he's certainly not afraid to hand down punishments of being janitor for a day should his commands be ignored. Tan hates him, twice he was forced to clean up the restrooms and mop all of the floors because he didn't do his assigned tasks; saying to himself and Black that Impostors are above slave labor as such.

The Captain is typically serious, disciplined, almost militaristic, always watchful and stoic. But like Black; has a soft spot for Yellow who wants to be like him one day, he's always nice to the youngest crewmate but not shy of even disciplining him when comes to showing him the controls and teaching him how to pilot the ship and interact with it's interfaces. Thankfully he's patient, otherwise he would have likely given up on Yellow already.

Though strict and serious; the Captain does have a side of humor and Lime often makes him laugh a little. White is also very healthy and quick for his age, he's perhaps the oldest of the crewmates but also the most physically fit. Doing exercise every morning as soon as he gets out of bed and drinking some strong stuff for breakfast, on break he likes to walk around and check to see if everything is well in maintenance and in proper working order. A bit of a control freak in some cases, but nothing Black hasn't handled before.

Taking out the Captain would probably the most difficult case as it usually is, only this guy has been preparing for the scenario that there may be an Impostor amongst the crew; he's even preparing the crew itself. He's a dangerous and hard target, a must die by hand only. No one's throwing out the Captain; especially not Yellow, nor anyone who thinks clearly aboard the ship. Even pointing him out as a suspect can get someone 'court martialed', into space.

By White was sweet Brown, the mother figure of the ship and Skeld's only nurse. Strangely, there is no doctor on this ship. Brown is nice but also rough with anyone who starts fights or ignores tasks, she's also the caretaker of the ship's staff and janitorial duties; which she doesn't even mind to do. She's also the ship's only cook. Every simulated morning she prepares breakfast and wakes up the crew, then as tasks are being completed she does nearly all of the cleaning and cooking; then retires to her room around simulated night to read a book before bed.

For one with so much on her shoulders, she handles it well and barely gets stressed with the work overload. She calls us her 'children' since all of hers has already grown up, she's a mother of two, then of twelve. Well elven, she respects the Captain too much to refer to him in his age as a child. Black didn't know too much of the motherly type from his background but Brown has somewhat showed him that role, he didn't get raised by a mother when he came of age for training. He only remember seeing his mother for three years before being take away to become an Impostor, Black never saw her again and almost remembered nothing of his birth parent.

Brown really didn't belong on the crew if Black had to be honest, her role would have better suited younglings on her own planet instead of going into space on a dangerous mission with a bunch of strangers. Though he didn't mind that she was useful in Med Bay when someone got hurt, if anything at least she was relevant in that area. The crew could have honestly been the cleaners of the ship, some of the tasks even involve that; yet still he didn't want this kind and stubborn lady to be apart of the killing spree or dumped into the vacuum of space. He never knew what it was like to have a mother until he met her, it would not be easy to dispatch her on his newly reformed conscious.

Cyan was nervously posed next to Brown, this guy was the paranoid one of the bunch and Black didn't blame him since all the reportings of ships destroyed and crew savagely murdered. Talented well in maintenance repairs, electrical wiring, even plumbing; Cyan was one of the more intellectuals of the group in that area. Most of his tasks are repairs and he's been trained specifically for this job, only he probably foresees that if there is an Impostor among the crewmates then he can't do all of the repairs alone. If they fail at their tasks at repairing then they're done for. Though paranoid of anyone and everyone save Lime, Purple, and the Captain; he's been showing everyone the ropes on how to fix the ship's most important components, making sure they do it right.

The Skeld's reactor, oxygen, and lights are the most important factors aboard the ship and must be maintained daily and ready to correct of anyone who may hack the ship's interface and turn off or shut down the coolants. A reactor melting down would resort in an explosive death. No O2, eventual suffocation death. No lights could mean not finding the critical machines to fix; and of course, stumbling right into a possible killer. If tasks weren't completed then the ship would take longer to recover in controls; especially this cheaply made ship. Cyan knew this well, an older model with parts that didn't originally belong to it; giving it an awkward shape and eating through power too quickly. It was a playground for Impostors and he was the unfortunate mechanic to be trusted into a dangerous workload and toy of the intergalactic criminals.

When Cyan wasn't panicking about something breaking in the fear that they were being hacked, he was often complaining that Headquarters didn't care about them and was literally sending them on a suicide mission that many have failed before them. Cyan was the only one other than Lime who out of everyone else that joined the mission; knew of the specific mission to search out life in this corner of the universe. They only found out too late that these missions were sent to the same place in the universe that all the crews before them had perished in, unable to back out from the job to return home and forced to go along when complaints were sent to the commissioners.

Because of this Cyan is always on edge and can't trust but a few people, He always sits with Lime when Lime isn't sitting by anyone else other than Purple. He trusts Lime and Purple because they went to the same training facility together before joining the space exploration enrollment. For everyone else he keeps a close eye on; especially Black, Tan, Green, and even White.

When not a unsettled mess, he spends time watching movies, taking apart remotes and such just to reassemble them, checking over the Skeld's Comms and Controls, and writes down everything that happens for a book he plans to publish if he ever makes it alive off the ship.

And last but not least, Tan. Black stares at the guy on the photo; he's positioned just beside Cyan on the main end who looks incredibly nervous. Tan appears to be waving but his happiness on the picture is obviously fake; a façade that he typically pulls during the enrollment shoots and even the same look he wears on the ship most of the time. Tan hates these creatures and can't wait to be rid of them all; over a month of trying to gain trust and refrain from moving too hastily or sloppily. Then there's the fact that he often knocks noggins with Red, Cyan, and the Captain.

He then turns away and looks up at the ceiling, he doesn't care at all for Tan. He reflects on what Tan had said, one more day; that's it. Black narrowed his eye. This is not at all what he wanted to do, he likes these crewmates; even if they aren't all Yellow. 

Black's anger dissipates, one more day that he could spend with Yellow and maybe Lime. Maybe make it the best day for the kid? Gain the Captain's trust though? Didn't need to, he already had it, Tan would be pissed if he knew; but he didn't need to know now did he? Black didn't only have to lie to the enemies right?

He settled it in his mind, he was going to watch movies and play those dum board games with Yellow tomorrow; then prep for the beginning of the end for this unique crew he had become so fond of.


	3. Cold Conspiracies and Warm Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O' Crewmate of the ship, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Crewmate: You should never go into electrical without another confirmed crewmate to watch your back while you- wait... something's off...
> 
> There is a hilarious Among Us Song called 'Among Us Song' by Day by Dave, feel free to check it out for a nice laugh and animation-ish thing.

Simulated morning had come too quickly; although Black didn't need as near as much rest as the crew did, he didn't sleep well. He was even awake before Brown's voice came over the intercoms, telling the crew to wake up and go eat breakfast that she had prepared. Black was the first to arise and got coffee in the Cafeteria, he practically drank the cup in one gulp so that he wouldn't be seen and yet still get that delicious and energizing fluid. Afterwards he moved over to his usual spot at the left of the table near the emergency button, it took a minute but the crewmates all walked in and gathered trays and their morning meals before sitting down and conversing amongst each other.

As expected Yellow sat right next to him, only having a biscuit and a juice box. The kid never really ate as much as he should but appeared to be healthy at least, he was as happy as usual."

"Morn'n Black!" He said with glee as he nommed on the golden flakey disc.

He watched as Yellow tore through his biscuit, one of his favorite foods; with nothing but butter on it. He has such small mouth Black had observed, all of these creatures did. He couldn't help but wonder had they all been in a survival situation with starvation as an issue; how would they eat fast enough to keep others from stealing their portion? Plus it takes up so much time to chew everything which makes them vulnerable instead of just eating everything whole quickly like he did, he still can't wrap his head around these beings. "Did you rest well?" Black asked, now focused on the last peaceful day he'd get to spend with the crew before plans move into motion.

"Yep, and today we can watch movies! And maybe play a few card games or board games? Oh and if we have any time left there's something I want to show you."

"Sounds like today's going to be a good one, mind if I join?" Came Lime as he sat on Black's other side, plate of food in hand.

Black gave a side glance and lightly shrugged. "I suppose... but it's really up to Yellow; I have today planned with him, but of course that would have to be after today's Impostor Simulation Training and morning tasks."

Lime sighed heavily and dug his fork into his food. "Oh really? We have IS training this morning and this early?"

"Yep, I asked Captain yesterday and he said first thing in the morning." Yellow confirmed.

"Orange is going to be pissed."

"Me and Black are going to be partners again." Yellow piped in with excitement. "You should have seen the last Impostor simulation, we got cornered in Electric and the Impostor hologram had a gun! I ran in front of Blackie and saved his life so that he could escape!"

Lime raised a brow. "Wow, that's quite noble of you Yellow. A heart of gold."

"Thanks Lime, but I'm not trying to boast or anything but if that kind of situation ever happened; I'd give my life to save my friends! Yours too."

The darker colored 'crewmate' leaned back from the table a bit and clenched his fists with a huff, though what Yellow did was indeed admirable, Black despised the action of sacrifice that he wasn't worthy of even if it was fake. If such a thing were to really happen, well it wouldn't have ended like that. That he was assure of, though it's not like it's going to happen after today anyway. But still, it unnerved him to see an Impostor of his own color in holographic form with a gun at point blank range of Yellow's head moving in front of his and pulling a trigger. The badge on Yellow buzzed as a red light flashed on it, he smiled with his eye though he knew he failed the simulation.

_~"I did it Black; I stopped the Impostor from killing you, now hurry and complete the simulation so we can win."~_

"Thanks buddy, say Black?" Lime poked his friend when his voice wasn't enough to get his friend's attention.

Black blinked then moved his gaze towards Lime. "Yeah?"

"You okay? You look annoyed, or rather distressed this morning."

The tallest of the three repositioned himself upright in his seat and stared down at his hands splayed out on the tabletop. "Of course, I'm fine. Just tired but I'll be okay. Worry not."

The light shade of green shrugged. "Okay, if you say so, but try not to push yourself today."

"No promises."

There was a loud whistle blown, this made everyone and the groups sitting together and chatting silence. All of the crewmates move their gazes to the Captain at the end of the table; his hands were behind his back with his pose straight and commanding. "Good morning crew, I hope everyone had gotten enough to eat and enough rest for today's IS training... 'this morning'." White finished, that last bit was more pronounced.

Most of the crew sighed, grumbled, some began to murmur their displeasure, or loudly complained like Red.

"This morning? Are you kidding me Captain?" Orange was the first to pipe up, to the leader actually sitting up from his seat for once. "It's way too early, can we please at least wait a couple of hours? Ten hours of sleep is just not enough."

"Yeah!" Green agreed. "I didn't sleep well last night I must admit." He scratched the back of his head nervously, knowing good and well that he should have slept more rather than spending all of his sleep time in books or at the telescope.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you would just go to bed on time." Pink countered. "I saw you when I got up for water last night. You do this too often, actually."

"Well, I just don't have enough time in a day with tasks and training to do my research."

Blue leaning against the table with his hand holding his head up yawned then glanced at his friend Green. "You 'do' have the time, you just spend extra time when you really shouldn't be stressing yourself. It's all a waste anyways."

Orange spoke again. "Please Captain, just a couple of hours? Besides if I run while full on breakfast I might get sick and paint the floor a disgusting color or something like that."

"You, run?" Red laughed to himself.

White shook his head then spoke back up. "I'm afraid not Orange and fellow cremates, we've been running these simulations at a set time every few days or so but an Impostor can attack whenever. We must always be prepared whether we wake or sleep, during breakfast or dinner, tasks or leisure time. From now on I'm just going to have to have 'pop up' training, this way we'd always be ready. It's protocol now, past crews a few years ago would have never trained, they wouldn't check for signs, keep an eye out for unusual behavior. This is why its mandatory, there has been too many killed by Impostors; so things had to change. People have to adapt so that no one on the ship dies."

Cyan glared. "You made the training mandatory. Psh, MIRA never made up that protocol Captain; they don't care about us. They never did, it's all for the mission of filling out a huge space map for resources and Impostor research, and even interstellar roads along the way. Nothing more. They've been trying to study Impostors ever since the killings started back on Polus, trying to find the source of em and in-turn lead us like sheep to slaughter. Ever since we've found that stupid planet and built a station there, the Impostors have been a problem. We went somewhere we never should have; picked up parasitic alien from an infected world.

Now it's all about finding the main nest before they find and take over our world and us!" He argued.

"This 'mission' is all just a cover up. No more hiding up the truth, you guys deserve to know.and I ask that you please just listen for this one time." Cyan continued. "'Exploration, Technology, and Travel Advancement'? All lies!" He slammed both coiled fists down on the table roughly, making Purple yelp and lightly jump up in her seat from the loud sound. "If I had known this before ever joining the 'mission' by command then I would have just quit and went right back home. Don't think I didn't study the blueprints of the ship and the machines on board for nothing.

Tasks are to keep us busy until the Impostors come, a good amount of these tasks don't even benefit the ship, some are even just stupid chores or useless puzzles! Some disguised to look like they are powering something when they clearly serve no function. Trust me on that one. Tasks are to keep our focus until we perish on the radar, once gone; they send the next uninformed crew to that location and advance further to try and find that source of those freaks.

But it's for nothing! And I think I know why." Cyan stood up in his seat to hold everyone's attention and placed a hand on his chin as he thought aloud.

"If we complete tasks and it goes off without a hitch, we continue further into space while recording coordinates and mapping out the zones; especially if they have a planet in them. All the while, waiting for any non-hosted parasites nearby to sneak on board, infect a guy; take over the corpse and become the host. Adopting the voice, biological layout, every attribute, mannerism, and literally becoming one of us to kill us. And that's even if they aren't already disguised as one of us and had been among us from the very start!

I personally think that they're that intelligent. The only thing they lack is the ability to pass a scan in Med Bay because the copied DNA can't fully hide their own genetic material. With what little research that is already known about them is that they only need one shred of our DNA and that gives them full access to our very biological blueprint. This is how I believe they are able to join us back at HQ; they've taken DNA from our fallen crewmates back to their own world, having been trying to tweak it to fully cover their own so that they can make deadlier Impostors and send them to kill us!"

Red rolled his eye. "Yeah sure. Nice story Cyan, better than the last one." He clapped.

"Well he can't be entirely wrong." Pink started, "I mean, a lot of crewmates have been found with half their body missing. How would you explain that?"

"That better not be true, I didn't come out here to die." Orange complained with a narrowed eye. "I came out here for easy work and have been lied to, don't make this worse than it has to be."

"They can kill me if they want, I won't mind." Blue stated blankly.

"Cyan-" White began.

Cyan angrily sighed and interrupted. "It's true isn't Captain; or are you just as uninformed as everyone else?" When the Captain didn't immediately answer the Skeld's engineer huffed. "That seems about right, they only hand you missions and tell you to keep the crew alive. But what I'm saying even if you don't believe me; its all true! Just ask Lime; he's done just about as much research as I and he's already been part of an attack and lived to see the evidence for himself!"

Lime noticed the eyes on him but remained quiet.

"Back me up Lime, otherwise no one's going to believe me."

"I'm still looking into it." He said quietly, afraid to admit truth for the sake of some of the crew's more naïve bunch. Panic would make even some of the more level-headed crewmates uneasy and it could start chaos amongst them all; turning on one another and being separated which is how most are killed off by Impostors. The kind of stuff that lead to his last crew's demise. Though he also didn't want to admit anything until he had solid evidence either, but even then; he knew what he saw during the attack two years ago.

He knew that there had to be an Impostor in their midst, lights and O2 doesn't just go down randomly for nothing; even if there wasn't a kill yet. Even with a cheap model like the Skeld, some things showed evidence of being hacked and White refused to believe it.

"Well?" Cyan pushed.

Limed sighed. "The Impostors are parasitic shape shifting aliens, that's about as much as I can give you. I don't have enough evidence against MIRA HQ to know if we are as Cyan is implying 'expendables'."

Yellow became uneasy in his seat, a nervous sweat forming on his forehead. Surely this can't be right? This isn't what the classes or training sessions have taught him, yet to his dismay it terrified him that it may just be possible. After all, people were dying or going missing in space and he did take an empty spot on the Skeld when someone refused to board for a reason they wouldn't name. But back then he thought that Impostors were just rebellious crewmates, not evil aliens that wanted to kill them.

How come nobody has told him this until now? Is this really what's going on?

This is not how he wanted to meet his first ever discovered alien, especially if it only wanted him dead.

Both of the Impostors among the crewmates shot a glance to the other, Black then moved his gaze to his hands once more. Even if no one believed Cyan, the guy was not far from the truth and neither was Lime. The leaders of these crewmates were dead set on finding the source of Impostors; their home world. For what reason? He did not know but was almost assured it would be to eradicate his hostile kind.

Cyan spoke up again but this time to White. "Captain, haven't you noticed how more and more crews have been wasted in the past couple of years? They know us now, our tactics. The important tasks to camp around. I know everyone here passed the scan, but I don't trust it anymore; I think they've found a way around it. 'They're' the ones whose been advancing in technology, not us!" He slammed the table again. "MIRA probably already knows. They can't blindly search for these crafty creatures anymore, they need a trail to lead them until they find source, past crews, and now us; we are that next step in the trail. One step closer to their goal.

But you can't make an omelet without scrambling a few eggs.

This is why I think we're the meat on the stick and nothing else, more targets to lure more of them out. Command doesn't send the best explorers anymore if you haven't noticed; just us randoms with enough knowledge to get by. The ship's model is cheap and outdated, some of the tasks; meaningless. How come you can't accept this Captain?"

White closed his eye and turned his back to the crew. "Cyan, I can't say that I fully believe what you've said; as of yet but I also know that you'd never just make up something to stir up the ship's crew. I will have a talk with Lime later; he is after all, a survivor with his own experience."

Cyan wasn't fully pleased with this response but accepted it nonetheless. "Fine, but do have a look into it yourself. You guys would never listen to me in the first place and always shut your ears when I try to speak; but trust me, I'm done with being ignored and I don't plan to die on this ship. You guys deserve to know the truth and know why I'm paranoid all of the time."

The crewmates began whispers amongst themselves.

"Conspiracy theories again Cyan?" Green asked, unamused and filled with much doubt. "Why would HQ waste so much time, man power, and resources sending people out in this quadrant of the universe just to die? Makes absolutely no sense. A 'trail'? If you add up the costs, it's definitely not worth it financially nor resource wise. Even recycling destroyed or abandoned ships; it's still far too costly to just throw money out there."

"Money? Costs? You think money and resources isn't worth finding out what's killing us off and could very well destroy our entire species?" Cyan defended.

"You act like there's been millions of deaths by these things, but there's only been a couple thousand at most Cyan. No less within a hundred and five years tops, only over one century of encounters within this quadrant of the universe I might add. If the Impostors were looking for our home; they would have found it and taken it by now. Besides," Green began again, putting his hands on his hips. "Even if HQ was sending us out there as 'bait' then why do they need to let us die to become part of a trail? If the Impostors are so intelligent as you say, then they'd be sure to lead us away from their world; not towards it. What's the point of dying and putting down a mark where a ship is abandoned or destroyed? I can understand checking and marking planets that do or do not contain life, but us as fodder stuff just doesn't make sense. Think next time before you come up with something so outrageous."

Cyan sat back down fuming, anger still stirring in him. No matter what he says, they will always deny him until something happens.

It was only a matter of time until an Impostor either comes out from them or invades their ship. If they didn't want to hear him or consider his warning; fine, they'd just have to wait and see for themselves. He's tried to warn them a dozen times now; only today he actually got to speak up without being silenced, cut off, or outright ignored.

Black glanced over at Yellow who looked nervous and lost in thought. "You okay Yellow?" He nudged.

Yellow blinked then looked over at Black. "Do you believe Cyan?" He asked, his tone much more heavier than his usual chipper. "Are we really sent out here to lure the Impostors out; just to kill us? Why do they even kill us?"

He honestly didn't know how to answer the poor guy, Yellow always believed he was on an exploration mission; but this kind of revelation startled him. It probably made him question things, may even make him think that his desire to be a Captain of a ship and pilot was for nothing. This angered Black, how dare Cyan try and take Yellow's dream away or make it seem pointless. Sure Cyan was speaking some truth; he didn't know much about MIRA HQ and how they plan to find the Impostor colony. He did know however; that his kind devour a creature of another species to mimic it's attributes and DNA. Going in amongst the other species and terminating them from the inside out for the sake of their own survival; while also stealing any technology they can get to advance their own since resources on their home world are so scarce.

His species used to be so primitive. Only after finding and devouring some of these creatures did they develop a higher level of knowledge and greater thinking; mimicking the body and brain that was much more complex than their own. It changed everything. From seemingly mindless, gluttonous, large, toothy, slimy, six-legged, dark, worm-like creatures covered in tentacles, to life forms with sentience and intelligence. Black as did many other Impostors who stole the form; preferred it for it's convenient size, cleanliness, and better thought processing. However; ever so often he'd lock himself in his bunkroom and unravel from the tiny form into a lengthy slender mass of black tendrils and long limbs that nearly fills up the entirety of his room. It wasn't much to stretch around with but staying too long in a tiny coiled up mass was sometimes too uncomfortable, this is why Black had no bunkmate. He certainly wasn't going to share the space with Tan.

It's still a wonder how fast a worm of a parasite could become something so advanced so quickly, and to think they used to be virtually brainless until they devoured all of the creatures of their world but their own. Then they found these intelligent beings. If there was any other life forms within this universe, they could advance again and become something greater if they wanted.

With their ability to mimic, it would make them the apex predators of the entire universe.

"Do you believe Cyan?" Yellow asked again, pulling Black away from his thoughts.

"I don't know." He lied uncomfortably. "I do know however; that I won't let no Impostor bring any harm to you, that I promise." This he indeed was sure wasn't going to ever happen, Tan was not going to even so much as tap yellow. Yellow meant very much to him, he was even contemplating shooting himself once he puts the younger one down. "Even if it means to die for your protection, ir frae Gyhothio."

"Gyhoo-what?" Yellow blinked in curiosity.

"It's... nothing." Black quickly corrected. "Just a translation of an foreign language." A language not known to these beings that is.

"Interesting." Lime calmly but blankly chimed in, not moving as much as a muscle like he was locked into thinking.

This made yellow relax in his seat a little, he smiled with his eye back at Black. "Thank you Black, I couldn't trust anyone more than you."

He hadn't noticed that Lime had been staring at them quietly the whole time. Black sweated a bit. "Uh- thanks. Just stick near me so that I can keep an eye out for you okay?" He patted Yellow on the head.

"Of course bro!" Yellow beamed then threw his small hands around the taller form into a light embrace.

A foreign feeling overcame him with Yellow leaning against him, not an uncomfortable one; but rather a nice one. Black had never been hugged before, he's seen crewmates do it many times on many of his missions; not knowing the purpose of such an action or what it was like. It was warm, so warm, gentle, comforting, it made the tendrils within him coil tightly. He almost wanted to return the gesture but decided that he couldn't let himself get used to anything of the sort, he's a killer with a job; such things would only hinder his progress. Instead he only lightly patted the smaller one's back.

Black looked back at Lime, he wasn't staring anymore but now there was more reason to suspect something was off with him yet again. Lime had already took notice of quite a few things; his unusual eating habits, his ability to move around the ship in the dark with ease, always placing either first or second during IS and TR training, finding his room covered in a slimy substance once, and now he had more to add. Foreign words. It only made Black wonder why it's taking so long so expose him. "You too my friend." He recovered; hoping to seem normal to Lime but he had much doubt.

The Cafeteria was loud with the crewmates talking one over another over the whole reason for their mission, Captain gave them enough time to talk then interrupted them with another blow of the whistle.

White gave the crew a long stare then cleared his throat, such conspiracies of Cyan were something to consider, but there just wasn't enough evidence at this time. Still, the Captain had his duty until further notice. "Quiet down now. Considering that I'm in charge of the crew Cyan, I am the Command and I plan to protect my crew. Even if I'm not exactly up to date with MIRA HQ regarding our true positions. Say what you will, but as Captain I was made responsible for every single life on this ship regardless.

They gave me instructions of our mission and you abled workers as staff to complete said mission, everything is on me. It's not just the mission I carry you see. You cannot fathom the weight of responsibility and the irreplaceable bodies that are on my shoulders. All of you. No, IS and TRs are not mandatory actions by the commissioners, it's a mandatory command by ME because I care for the well being of all of you and want you prepared always.

When I took the job as Captain I knew what I was signing up for and I already knew the costs, I also knew the possibility of picking up an Impostor, there may even be one among us as I speak." He looked around at each crewmate, wondering who or if any of them were a devil in disguise. "It's become too common for Impostors to slip into the ranks and begin a killing spree once in deep space, that is why I made the training simulators in the first place. Even before you joined my ship, I had everything ready; of course with low budget the ship isn't completely equipped as it should be, but I'd be damned if anyone on my crew wasn't ready to face an Impostor."

"If there's an Impostor, can I let it kill me?" Blue asked with his hand raised, his expression dull and unamused.

"Absolutely not Blue, I said everybody on the ship is on my shoulders; I'm responsible for you as well. So no, don't embrace the killer and especially don't let yourself die for no reason."

He raised his hand again. "What if I have a reason?" He asked.

"I said no Blue!" The captain sighed heavily with a palm in his face. "Why do you have to be the only one here who deliberately wants to ignore my orders?" He placed his hand back behind him then spoke up. "Alright, you all got about five minutes to finish up breakfast, take bathroom breaks, and talk; then we'll begin the IS training."

"Damn it." Orange sighed then planted his face into the table.

"Aw, the poor Captain's just trying to keep us safe. What a hero, so admirable. I wish I was a captain." Yellow beamed.

Black raised his brow at Yellow's response. "You want such a burden? The weight of your crewmates lives on your shoulders? I'm not sure that would be a good job for someone like you." Black said as Yellow turned towards him. He knew what the kid wanted to be but he never thought of the responsibilities when they were obvious.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I know you want such a position but how would you feel if any of your crewmates; your own friends even, die and you could have prevented it?"

The shorter thought on it for a moment then sank in his seat, his excitement gone and replaced with indecision and lack of self confidence. "I- Well I mean-." He paused then surrendered with his gaze fixed on the table. "I don't know if I could really deal with that, I like all of you guys a lot. If even one was killed, I- I don't know what I'd do."

It was a brutal thing to make Yellow think in this way, Black even mentally kicked himself for it for raining on the kid's career parade and making him a little upset. But even so, life was cruel and responsibility was a heavy thing indeed.

At least soon, he would never have to worry about it.

Lime glared at Black and lightly punched his side, Black noticed then asked. "What?"

"Shooting Yellow down like that, he's only seventeen; way too young to pilot a ship and certainty not old and trained enough to lead people. Don't drag him down now, you're supposed to encourage him."

Tan sitting not too far away laughed then looked over at Lime. "The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Mind your own business." He spat.

"Sorry." Black apologized to Yellow, his face directed at the table. "He's right, you should continue to pursue your dreams; even if it seems like a stretch right now. Whatever makes you happy, just keep going for it kid. Have a lot to learn, but you're a smart one."

Yellow perked back up. "Aw thanks. It's fine, no apologies needed. I just never knew how costly it is; I'll have to remember this, I'm still going to follow my dream of being a Captain and pilot; exploring space and discovering aliens! If MIRA won't let me do it then I'll find my own ship and own crew and explore all of the galaxies and make friends and peace with all the aliens!"

Lime smiled to himself, a happy Yellow was a good Yellow. "Well at least he always bounces back quickly."

Black sweated a little. "Yeah, too quickly."

Discovering and making friends with all aliens? Black never heard Yellow speak of this before, sure the kid may have been a bit obsessed with hoping to discover new life, but does he not know how many of the species that could be existing in this universe might be hostile? His kind was, still is. Primitive or not, his species was all about advancement; first with moving up the food chain to the very top. Then onto intelligence, either stealing it from ships or information from the crewmates, all the while taking down any life that posed a threat. How many more out there would be the same way or even worse? Perhaps Yellow just dreams too big? He thought.

"Everyone!" White had spoken up, this time with a megaphone in his hand to break up the loud chatter of all the crewmates. "IS training is beginning in two minutes, today we are doing groups of three, so buddy up and head to the assigned positions."

"Three?" Lime asked, brow raised.

The Captain lowered the megaphone. "Yes, three today. All of you are to stick together during this run; do NOT leave your group. You are to watch over each other as you go to each location and preform a task, I ask that none of you break up your group at any time. When an Impostor is on board it would be harder for them to get a kill and get away with it with multiple witnesses. I would have it that you would do trios in every situation but if the proper tasks aren't completed on time then the ship could completely lose power, and no professional maintenance in the entire universe can have it fixed within an hour before oxygen completely runs out."

"It would take at least several, depending on the size of the ship." Blue interjected. "This piece of junk of a ship? Probably eight."

"Dooly noted." The Captain nodded. "The Impostor AI system has been set to only target singles and doubles, so try not to stray too far from each other. Like usual, you get hit you're out and your team will have to carry on without you; but it will become more difficult for them to finish. So keep that in mind."

"This is all pointless." Cyan griped.

Yellow quickly attached his target badge to his chest and hopped up from the table. "Let's go Black, oh we can also have Lime tag along too! Best-ies on a mission!"

Both Black and Lime shot nervous glances at each other.

"Aw, shoot I was too slow." Pink walked up to the group, a light pink flower on her head and confident pose. "You must pick me next time we do trios or even duos Black, you're so good at these simulations. A complete PRO-fessional." She neared him and lightly bumped into him and leaned on him a bit, resting a hand on his chest. "I wouldn't mind learning from someone so bold and smart, one so good at strategic maneuvers such as yourself. It would be nice winning 'together', being first for once with you by my side." She cooed.

The growing warmth made his hidden tendrils coil again, he was not used to physical contact nor the warmness but he didn't mind it so long as it was harmless.

It was... nice.

Much more nice than the cold arctic surface of his home world, or the frigid temperature he keeps his bunkroom at.

Lime swayed his head then reached over and pealed Pink off of Black. "Pink, you keep talking like that and you'll start sounding like Red."

Pink narrowed her eye and put her hands on her hips. "Rude. I was only asking to be his partner for the next IS training, and giving him compliments. There was no harm done, right Black?"

He missed the warmth already. "No harm." Black confirmed to his friend and adversary Lime. He mentally cursed him for removing from the awkwardly invasive but pleasant moment, but he also thanked him. He can't continue to allow himself to get attached to these creatures nor the desired feelings they bring. They were making him weak.

"Well best of luck Black, I'll be cheering for you!"

"Good luck yourself Pink!" Yellow waved as she walked away.

"You too you sweet little butter biscuit."

Lime turned over back to Black. "Well, in spite of a strange and depressing start to the morning; here we are. I suppose this will be interesting though, we've never teamed Black; not even once. Yellow always steals you, but you and Yellow tend to win quite frequently. Almost too often. So as a 'Pro'..." He got up from the table and attached his badge and gave a light grin to the dark crewmate before him. "Got any tips?"


	4. A job to be done

IS training had been tough one this time, it wasn't that his small team lacked the capabilities nor that they weren't quick; it was intentional on Black's end to sabotage a perfect run to keep more evidence from stacking against him with Lime watching his every move. He had hacked the AI Impostor Training Simulation program while at a task checkpoint where they had to upload files in Cafeteria and keep their wits about them so that the Impostor holograms didn't tag their training badges.

While Lime was busy moving files as quick as he could; after both Yellow and Black had done theirs, Black turned around and pulled out a small device that could override the program with corrupt files and and cause it's virus and anti-hack protection program to slow the whole system down while it searches out and boots the corrupted data. Thankfully, Yellow had been watching over Lime's shoulder oblivious to Black's deed; wondering why his green friend was becoming so frustrated.

"Come on! Estimated time: 4 Days and 12 hours?! It better not take this long!" Lime smacked the machine, watching the progress bar move virtually nowhere. "It didn't go this slow for you guys, this stupid thing is probably losing connection and at the worst time. I'm sorry if we place last because of this, we'd be lucky if we even complete."

Yellow then tapped the screen. "Yeah, it's going very slow right now, I bet Red's team is going to win this one. But that's okay; thankfully this is only just training and no one's in any real danger." He loudly noted with contentment of the safety of his friends.

Black then put away the device when enough time had been past; Red was really trying to win again, at this rate he will; which was perfect in this case. Though Black nor Yellow tried deliberately to beat the crimson crewmate out of spite, he wasn't exactly thrilled to hear the guy's boastings soon. Red could be so annoying when he won against Black. The dark Impostor was pretty sure it was to impress Pink; who was also his teammate for today's IS session.

"Finally!" Lime hit the conformation button when the bar out of nowhere jumped forward to the end, the task was then registered complete with a confirmation check sound. "That's the only task left in the Cafeteria since we've already done garbage and Yellow's wires, Black I suggest that we hit Admin first and get the download done and over with. Is this a good move or do you have a better time saving method?"

Black looked down at the doors towards storage and Admin. "I agree with Admin being the next stop; we can get most of the tasks done in there and not have to worry about being too far apart from each other, let's hit Admin for the wire fixing, upload and card swipe." Lime nodded in agreement.

"I'll lead the way!" Yellow paced a little quicker to take the lead position.

The three rush down south of the Cafeteria to Admin, unfortunately for them, Red's team was already there.

"Oh look, it's the Task Champions falling behind? How so unfortunate." Red said as he leaned against the doorframe of Admin with a smug look and posture, he was obviously done with his tasks in the room, just waiting for Purple and Pink to finish up.

"So much for the welcome wagon." Lime rolled his eye and moved up to upload his data, he started there to get the work done quickly while the system was still running at an even pace. Black walked up to wires and swiftly attached them to their respective places.

Yellow walked to the card swipe and slid his card through the reader to hear that pleasant soft sound of success. He swiped it again to hear the nice sound, this was one of his most favorite of tasks; Black taught him how to do it perfectly after all. He then slid it after turning around quickly; still hitting it with success. He then swiped the card with a graceful pose, then did a little dance before swiping it again, still hitting that perfect scan.

Blue walked up with an annoyed look as Yellow was literally swiping over and over again just to hear the conformation sound over and over again, he even put one hand over his eye as he swiped with accurate precision. Blue began to get very agitated, he hated card swipe and couldn't stand how perfect Yellow had been at it. "You done yet?" He said with an angered tone. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get my card swipe completed."

Yellow swiped once more time while making a dab. He then looked over at Blue. "Oh, hi Blue!" He then noticed that Blue's team wasn't with him, only Red's and his team was in Admin. "Um, where's your team? If you get too far from them the AI Impostors will target you and the others first."

"That's the point. Orange agrees. I just want to die and Orange wants out. Green will just have to get over it. Now move over so I can swipe."

"Okay." Yellow moved over and watched as Blue ran his card through the reader, he was met with a buzzing sound of rejection. "You were too slow."

The grumpy crewmate shot a glare at the golden kid; then huffed. "I know how to card swipe. He sent the card through again, then again was met with that failed beep.  
"Yellow, your turn to Upload." Black motioned the kid to join him and Yellow went up to do his next task.

Blue scanned the card again, then again, then again, then again, then another time; each swipe an irritated beep taunted him. "Errh." He then started to swipe the card through at a swift rate, not even caring to see the reader say that he swiped too fast. He growled aloud then swiped slower, a beep greeted him and the words 'too slow', enraged he started slamming the card against the machine.

Red looked to see that Purple was finishing up wires; albeit a little sloppily, all Pink had was card swipe then they could dash to the next task and get more ground against Black. "Hurry up there little lady; we'll be standing side by side at the victory lane sooner if you do." He said to Pink coolly.

Pink ignored his smooth words and walked up to the table and held her card out, she lightly narrowed her eye at the sight of Blue's raging. "Don't break the reader Blue, I still have to scan." She said after watching Blue literally trying to break the machine.

"Forget this stupid piece of crap." Blue left the reader annoyed and kept hoping that the AI Impostor would just hurry and tag him out already so that he'd be done for today's training.

Pink then moved up to the scanner and dragged the card through gently, but she received a beep 'too slow'. She tried again but received another beep of failure 'too fast'. Black had walked up the card reader with his own card in hand, his last task for Admin. Pink had taken notice of his presence and had started to faintly blush, her heart began racing. She couldn't bare the embarrassment of failure after failure in front of Black like this, almost afraid that he was going to grow impatient with her and get angry or walk away mad 'at her'.

"I can do this." She said quietly to herself and swiped once again, the machine beeped with rejection. "Oh come on."

The embarrassment made her become a bit frantic as Red was getting antsy, not only with her constant failed swipes but also the fact that Black was standing next to her for this much amount of time. She shot a side glance, he still appeared to be patiently watching her, not yet having said anything from her chewing up his time; valuable time that he could use to catch up with Red.

"Just a second." She replied, swiping again to the sound of failure. "One more." She then tried once more, failed. She was taking way too long and the awkwardness was killing her; the pressure of Red's impatience and messing up in front of her dearest beloved; with a low sigh she took a step back and gestured Black to go ahead so that he could get his done and over with. "You go ahead Black, I'm taking way too long." She shot him a nervous smile and waved.

Black reached out and took her by the hand, the one that she held the card with and motioned her to step back up to the machine. "I'll show you how to do it and be perfect at it every time you swipe."

Pink was for sure her heart had leapt into her throat because it was suddenly much harder to breathe and the room felt hotter. Did someone block off the vent? She always made the advances not him, he never returned them nor regarded them before. But neither did he reject them. This situation felt like a whole new dimension had opened up to her, Black was holding 'her' hand and trying to keep 'her' attention? Black has never deliberately done anything of the sort before and he's willingly now? She wanted to melt in his grasp and fall into his embrace. Black was such a mysterious wonder with the most skill, darkest and most handsome voice, the master of tasks, so unknown and illusive, so perfectly toned and fine. Does he have any flaw?

She tried to keep her face turned away so that he wouldn't see her burning brightly on the cheeks, their faces were also a little close as well. "How?" She asked, watching him move her hand up to the swipe; his fingers gently clenched over hers and move them a little to steady the hold of the card.

"Hold it like this."

Her stomach was doing flops at this point, who turned the ship on it's head? She wasn't the shy type like Purple, so why was she feeling this way towards him now? Maybe it was the fact that he was standing so close behind her that he was pretty much pressing against her, guiding her hand, all on his own will? Was he making advances or was he just trying to be helpful out of impatience and just happened to not care to invade personal space?

"It's all about timing and keeping it steady, I noticed that you were moving it fast enough a few times, but the reader can't accept it if it's not fully aligned throughout the whole scan. Try keeping the card against the back wall of the reader until you've completely run it across and out from under it. As for a good way to get the perfect timing every time, count to four to yourself as you move it through, on three you should be over halfway through. If you're not through it by four then you're counting too slow."

"Okay." She nodded.

Black moved the hand holding the card through the reader while counting.

"One, two, three, four." The soft sound of success greeted them. "Just like that Pink."

He was still holding her hand after the scan, its gotta be an advance she told herself; her heart fluttering.

"Do I need to show you again or would you like to try for yourself?" He asked.

She really wanted him to show her again but the heat was becoming too much to bare, the gentle touch, the closeness, the way he said Pink. She wanted to faint and fall into the plains of rose petals and bliss. "I think I can do it." The hand left hers and she swiped the card. "One, two, three, four."  
It passed.

"I did it!" She then counted and swiped again, passing yet gain. "Wow, this really is a nice and successful method, thank you Black. You're so good at this."

Red had finally had enough of the cheesy and disgusting moment that made him want to vomit, he crossed his hands and tapped his foot in irritancy. "Pink, you just gonna stare at him all day drooling or are we going to finish the tasks?"

"Don't be rude." She shot a glare at the crimson crewmate then turned and smiled at Black. "Again thank you. Feel free to help me anytime, I'd be more than happy to have someone as good as you teach me." She waved and left the room with Red and Purple in tow.

The warmth, he missed the warmth of her hand and body. She was radiating with so much heat that he couldn't help it, he delighted himself in her warmth for as long as he could and had the perfectly flawless plan to obtain it. He apparently made her happy too, so it was beneficial both ways. He hated the fact that he had to stay cold, for a few good reasons he didn't want to dwell on. Yet still, it was nice to warm up every once and awhile. She smelt nice too, some kind of flora fragrance not from his world he noted. Lime and Yellow were by the ship's motion tracker map while waiting, the brighter crewmate had been lightly snickering to himself while the shade of green was giving him a strange look.

"What?"

Yellow failed to hold his chortle and laughed aloud.

"Getting all up and close with miss pretty in Pink?" Lime asked. "That's so unlike you, to just invade her space like that."

"She invaded mine first, I repaid the favor." Black defended nonchalantly and swiped his card. He really didn't know how to avoid this conversation, he tried to sound as uninterested in it as he could to end it quickly. At least it was giving Red's team time to get more tasks done. "Besides, she was taking too long on the swipe."

Yellow looked at Lime, cupped his face with a hand then whispered. "I think Blackie wants a girlfriend."

"Last time I've checked, you don't have to blanket someone when trying to teach them to do something. Taking too long on swipe? Yeah I believe that, sure." Lime said sarcastically and swayed his head back and forth with a grin. "Sure. So, what tasks do we have next? We still have some in O2, Weapons, and Shields but my next task on the list is in Med Bay, so do either of you have one that we need to do first on this side of the ship?

"My next one is in Electrical." Yellow pocketed his list.

"You Black?"

"I have to clean the filter in O2."

Lime nodded then pocketed his paper. "Well to O2 it is."

The team breezed through their tasks. Blue and Orange from their team had been the first ones tagged dead by AI Impostors; the usual. Sometimes the crew would bet on who goes first, the guy begging for death or the lazy one who thinks trying to out run or outsmart the Impostor was just too much work. Due to separation; Brown had also been tagged when Tan and Cyan had an argument and split ways. She tried to keep them together but Cyan, though not teamed with Red; followed his group for the remainder of the mission. The Captain kept tabs on everyone's progress from Navigation at his chair, he toned the AI levels and turned off the lights to run a 'Fix lights' situation. Thankfully, all the other teams had pulled through to fix Lights and then the Reactor; at the appointed times; doing an impressive job recovering from all the sabotages. He was going to have to make the next test much more challenging for sure.

Once the session was over his voice came over coms to gather all the crewmates back in the Cafeteria.

Red's team came in first as planned by Black, he can't always allow him and Yellow to win everything; otherwise the other crewmates may begin to get suspicious of their growing records. After all, he and Yellow almost always made it to fix the Lights first when failure wasn't planned. Black could see in the dark and would always use the excuse that he has a very good layout of the ship in memory; which wasn't a lie, he's been everywhere multiple times and through every vent. Mapping out the Skeld was the first course of action he took when he joined; he needed to know where the crewmates flocked to and the best hiding places to make a move.

As expected Red boasted on about his leadership, swift ability to preform tasks, and excellent strategy, no one was impressed which was how things normally went when he won. Both Orange and Blue were scolded once again for failure by the Captain, Blue not caring about fake dying and Orange coming up with the excuse that he twisted his ankle and needed to sit down. Green was outright pissed along with Cyan as they had been abandoned or couldn't agree with another crewmate. Pink had been happy, but apparently not by winning, it was clear that he happiness came from the guy she was staring longingly at. Tan didn't look phased at all; he looked almost comfortable to Black's displeasure, probably already having things planned out and ready to kill.

When everyone was dismissed, Yellow dragged Black to his bunkroom with Lime tagging along. They played some card games; Black won every single one of them; though he tried to let Yellow win one but the odds just weren't in his favor. So they then decided to settle on a board game about buying property and trying to get the others to go bankrupt; Lime won this one, playing Black's frustration about landing on rental properties that he set up early game. He then tricked Yellow into selling the railroad cards which in turn ironically caused Yellow to go bust first.

Afterwards, the trio had to abandon ship and leave the room; as Yellow's bunkmate was Orange who loved sleeping way too much and wanted no distractions since he had been forced to lose two hours of sleep that morning. Lime had offered his bunkroom but his bunkmate Cyan wanted some time alone to write in his book, so they settled in Black's room; for he had no bunkmates but a television they could use to watch the movies all night if they wanted.

First Yellow had grabbed a bag of sour candy and a juice bottle, then every movie he wanted to watch. All of the movies that Yellow had brought out of his room for them to binge watch were all alien movies. Shocker, well not to Lime.

Black didn't know if he should have been concerned or offended. He didn't know that Yellow was so interested in aliens even though these people were aliens to him, why did it have to be about extraterrestrial encounters? He wondered. Nevertheless, he decided he'd talk to Yellow about his little obsession later.

Black was genuinely surprised from Yellow's choices, almost every movie they watched were about their weak but intelligent species either becoming lunch for the extraterrestrial dwellers or just outright destroyed and hunted by the aliens. Regardless, the aliens always lose in the end. This would not have been accurate if such things happened in real life. Yellow was but a young guy, innocent, easy to frighten; yet he watched such horror; only sometimes getting scared even though he's already seen the movie many times before.

About halfway through the last movie of their movie night; Lime got up and left and returned to his quarters to sleep, he had fell asleep a few times and had to be woken up by Black each time so he gave in to his desire for rest and went to bed.

After saying their goodnights and Lime parting ways; Yellow hit the play button and continued the movie. Apparently they were on a part that was mostly humor because the kid had been laughing aloud and remaining attentive to the screen. Black had been seated a foot or so away from Yellow, seeing that smile brought a contentment that he didn't want to end; yet it had to be done. He could wait until tomorrow to off Yellow, but it would probably be best and have it done within his own room, he could lock with a few simple clicks of his hacking device.

Once alone and movie finished, Black turned off the screen and asked Yellow to stay for a few minutes.

"Yellow."

"Yea?" He happily replied.

"Thanks."

"For what?" He asked, fully turning to face him.

"For..." He sighed. "For being my friend, you really are my first. I'll never forget you."

"Aw, thanks. Thank you for being my bestest friend Black. If I didn't know any better then I'd say you have a reason to say this. Am I right?"

Black nodded. "Yeah, I... have something for you for all that you've done for me."

"A present?" He asked, excitement coming upon his features.

"Yeah. I want you to close your eye, no peeking; do this and give me a minute and I'll have it ready for you."

Yellow was quick to close his eye. "I promise I won't peek."

"Good." Black trusted and stepped over to his storage locker next to the bunk bed, he pulled the door open then took out a pistol he had stored away. He quietly pulled off the safety lock and checked the barrel to find a full magazine loaded in it, he held it close to him as he walked back over to Yellow who had been holding his hands out; eye still closed.

"Can I look yet?"  
"No, not yet. Just give me a minute, ... and it'll all be over." He raised the pistol up to Yellow's head and pointed the gun in the center of the guy's forehead, a very quick and if any thing; a mercy kill compared to the usual slayings he's done before. He stood there in a long silence, hesitant as he's been most of the time with this crew. Yellow just continued to stand there with his hands out, an expression of joy and excitement on his features.

A small drop of moisture formed above the corner of his eye, it's so easy, too easy. One pull of the trigger and it's all over and done with, Yellow wouldn't even suffer; he'd be gone in an instant and Tan would never get the chance to hurt him. Black was finding it incredibly difficult to pull the trigger, even his hand began to quake a little as he stared on at Yellow's passive face. This crewmate had been something so important to him, then there was the fact that this situation felt so familiar and yet so terrifying.  
He saw his father aim down the barrel of his gun at the young yellow crewmate, she had been crying for her mother; not even noticing the weapon pointed at her just a few feet away.  
A ringing gunshot sounded, the yellow form toppled to the floor with a thud; red splattered across the tiled surface.

Black blinked and looked to still see Yellow standing, that distant memory had already painted a familiar screen. She only wanted to be his friend and was killed because of him; then here's a yellow-suited crewmate who did become his friend, only to have to go through what the first did but this time by his hand. Cruel irony, he hated this position; he hated having to see Yellow's face as he couldn't bare it while doing the job. So he lowered his gun and walked around to Yellow's back, perhaps this would make it easier? He hoped.

"Where are you going?" Yellow suddenly called out, a little confused. "I'm not looking, I promise! Look I'll even cover my face with my hands." He did just that.

"I trust you." Black reassured. "I'm just trying to set up something." He made the excuse and raised the barrel of the gun back up; but this time to the back of Yellow's head.

"Okay big bro, I just can't wait to see what you got me."

"Yeah." Sweat started beading on his forehead.

 _"He better be one of the first you take care of Black or I'll take him out myself and it won't be pretty."_ Tan's words revisit him at such a crucial time. He didn't want to do this but he had to; it's the only way Yellow could be spared of a terrible and painful death in the hands of his accomplice should they meet alone. Black tried to remind himself that this was for the better, it's merciful.

It's his job. He's an Impostor with one hundred and nineteen of these beings slain by him; how could it possibly be this difficult to just add one more? An easy and quiet kill at that. But the more he stared; even at Yellow's back, the more hesitant and reluctant he was becoming.

'No, no hesitation.' He told himself and steadied his hand. 'You are a trained and obedient agent; out to protect your species and territory, they are nothing more but defenseless edible hunks of walking meat. I am an Impostor, ruthless, cunning, manipulator, an apex predator; they are nothing to me. I am to kill who I'm to kill, without question as to why. There is nothing to gain from these pathetic creatures.'

...

_"Black?"_

_"Why do you keep bothering me?!" Black scolded the guy aloud as he quickly spun around to face the pest. He glared down at the younger in rage, this annoying and disgustingly bright crewmate continues to approach him and try small talk; disturbing him while he's searching out all of the ship's task locations. The yellow kid was just following and trying to chat him up since getting to know everyone else on board. Black didn't want to talk, he wanted to plan in peace and get familiar with the layout so he could soon begin preparations._

_"I- I'm-m just trying ta- to see how you're doing." The shorter stuttered with a fake smile, shrinking back some and poking his fingers together while avoiding direct eye contact. Despite much discomfort and being as fear-filled as he was; the kid was still before him trying to engage in conversation. "You avoid almost everybody and barely talk much, I know that we've only been on the Skeld for a few days now but you seem so alone and unhappy. So I thought that maybe we could try and be frie-" The kid made a light choking sound when a hand grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him off the ground a few inches, Black's eye burning into his._

_"If you know what is best rookie, you'll stick your distance and mind your own damn business. I don't have time nor patience for pathetic worms like you, we all have our jobs; complete tasks and finish the mission. There has only been orders for cooperation between crewmates; nothing as pathetic as friendship, just cooperation and nothing more."_

_"Hey!"_

_Black glanced to his side to see a lime colored crewmate running through the corridor with a narrowed brow, once he got close enough he stuck his distance around several feet and squeezed his fists._

_"What do you want?" Black growled._

_"I want you to put him down and stop trying to choke him, Yellow didn't do a thing to you; he's only trying to be a friend. It's just the way he is; only this time he's wasting his efforts on a vile scumbag like you. So let him go, or do I need to bring this little incident to the Captain's attention?" He warned._

_Black opened his hand and let Yellow fall the floor with a thud, the young crewmate made a pained oof landing on his bottom, when he looked up he saw Black casting a glare down at him. "Keep to yourself if you know what's best for you kid." He then began to walk away, he need to avoid confrontation; especially this early in the mission._

_Yellow forced himself to stand, he turned towards Black walking away as Lime approached him. "Why are you here on this ship?!" He asked aloud._

_Black stopped in place, surely these crewmates hadn't just found out that he was an Impostor already? No. "Why am I here? For the mission kid, why else?" He defended._

_Yellow stood his ground, he looked a bit angry or perhaps flustered from being handled roughly. "What does your mission serve you? Money? Experience? Is that all? Is that all that will make you happy?" He asked, determination in his stance._

_No. Not all all. He was here for his task of eliminating crewmates. Did it make him happy? It used to, but now it was so mundane now that it lost it's flavor; but a killer like himself had no other purpose but to fulfill his role. Black's eye narrowed more._

_"You don't sound like taking this exploration mission makes you happy." His tone lightened. "I would even dare to say that you don't want to be here."_

_Black had to admit, the kid wasn't wrong. He honestly just wanted to return to his home world and settle there; yet he knows that even if he does he'd never be satisfied to turn to a way of life he hadn't ever known. He would also be more of a stranger there, not all in his species had consumed the DNA of these creatures and could shift into a form with a higher level of intelligence and conscience._

_He could live among the ones who have become like the crewmates; the true essence and beginning of the Impostors, they have colonized a few places. However; Black had already decided that he didn't like any that he's met so far, ever since his fellow Impostors gained intellect; it's all been a struggle for control and power. What little simple peace they had as what they were before; as primitive beasts was much better than what they have now; weapons and tactical slaughter except on a greater scale. But it would be pointless to live with even the unintelligent; even while maintain his form of old. He'd probably be avoided by others as many of his kind were still on a primitive level, some not even having enough intelligence to understand verbal language; let alone anything regarding technology or creation. Like him; some have been given carcasses' of a dead crewmate to help them become an Impostor. He'd have to give up what intellect he has now just to fit into an original colony; yet with this crewmate DNA still present within him, he'd never be fully accepted or ever chosen as a mate._

_Besides, it wasn't his choice to be forcefully taken from his brood and forced into whatever creature he was now, even if the purpose seemed virtuous to preserve and bring advancement to the species. He doesn't even remember anything from before then except his nest and cluster of siblings._

_Come to think about it there's nothing to be happy about outside of slaying the enemies and eating, happiness was a wasted feeling in his eye; an unproductive use of energy and action. There's nothing to be happy about, it's all about survival for all species, this Crewmate and Impostor game is nothing but survival of the fittest but in a more sophisticated manner._

_"Just forget about him Yellow." Lime tried to sway his fellow crewmate to prevent any trouble, he walked up and stood by him._

_But Yellow wasn't letting go nor backing down. "Why even be here if you're not on board for anything but the mission? Getting from point A to point B? Is that all? What about all of the experiences in between? That's what makes the mission worth it, not just the ride but the ones who ride with you."_

_"I'm not interested." Black said more calmly, strangely amused and curious of the crewmate's tenacity despite the very real threat he was to the guy. Impostor or not._

_"Well, you can bully me all you want; but I'm going to be your friend and show you that it's the people who are with you who makes the mission worth it all. That you can be happy, we'll find it together."_

...

Black let out a low sigh. Yellow had been so tenacious and fought so much for his attention, even getting hurt in the process; all just to prove a point. The kid never got physical in a fight and never deliberately hurt anyone; the literal definition of what he'd consider passive prey. But he showed him what happiness and contentment truly was, though such a thing would be unheard of in their Impostor organization.

Orders, roles, missions, obedience, militarized minds to live and serve a cause that he didn't have to accept? If that was one thing he liked about the minds of these creatures is that there was so much freedom, so much to think about; so much has been opened up to him and there was still much to learn.

If he could abandon this mission then he would, but it's not just about happiness. The painful reality was that he couldn't let these beings find the home world; even if it's a place he's barely known. Even with no true connections to any of his kind; he still didn't want them to be found out and destroyed.

He had to remain strong, kill everyone; then get off the ship and join the next ship sent out this way. Just as he's always done.

Black lowered the pistol then hid it in a container nearby, he had to do it; but he couldn't find it within himself to do so. Not right now. He then pulled out his hacking device and held it in hand.

"Is it ready yet?" Came Yellow's voice.

"Apologies, but its not working, you might as well look now." Yellow had then turned around and looked at him with the device in hand, Black pretended to fidget with it.

"What's that?"

He let out a fake growl of frustration then pocketed it. "It was supposed to be a holographic thanks you message, but it's not working."

"Darn, that sounds like such a great gift too!" Yellow then put up a cheery expression. "But that's okay, it's the thought that counts after all; thank you Black!" He then wrapped his hands around Black for a quick hug which Black didn't retaliate against. Once Yellow pulled away he then looked at the digital clock on Black's wall. "Whoa, it's super late."

"Well we did do a lot tonight."

"Say, can I bunk with you tonight Black? I don't want to wake up Orange, plus I've kinda always wanted to; even if you do keep it pretty chilly in here."

No. Nope. Black thought to himself, he had gone a day and a half without food now save a cup of coffee; if anything he'd probably shift in his sleep tonight and that would be very bad for Yellow should it happen. He doesn't really know what all he does when he shifts back into his original form in sleep; because of this he keeps his room locked. The change sometimes happens when he sleeps on empty, he then wakes up to a room covered in a mess of oil and saliva all over the place with clawed prints smeared in them. The primitive side of his original nature goes into survival autopilot. This is why he has no bunkmate.

"I'm sorry Yellow but-"

"Please!?" Yellow begged. "I promise I won't bother."

"It's not that Yellow-"

"What if I stay only for a hour? Just laying on the top bunk and talk for a little? How about that?" He held his hands together and giving him 'that' look.

Well, as long as he leaves before 'he' sleep... "Fine," Black relented, he just had to make sure he stayed awake. "But only an hour, no more."

"Yay!" Yellow then grabbed his bag of sour candies and hopped up onto the top bunk. He made himself comfortable on the mattress then pull the sheet over him and laid his head against the pillow; gazing at the ceiling. "Thanks Black."

"You're welcome." Black walked over to turn the light in the room off before turning up the air conditioning, he then walked directly back to his lower bunk without issue. He laid down in bed and threw his sheet over himself; he was wondering how long it'd take before Yellow just up and leaves because of how cold it's going to get. Black had turned the air down a bit for the sakes of his friends for their game and movie night; but now it was time to restore the preferred temperature. The colder the cleaner his room would stay and the lower of his chances shifting altogether, he loved being warm but it's not a choice in this case.

He felt annoyed though, he had to kill at least one crewmate tomorrow to set of the last phase of his and Tan's plans. He didn't want it to be Yellow but it was going to have to be, just how was something he hadn't come up with yet. Probably try the gun again, and this time act and not think.

"What is your goals in life Black?"

That was quite the question out of nowhere, he never really had one; just doing as ordered but not because it was his will. From his species it was more like a hive mind, that is what ensured survival; but now that he had a will of his own he still didn't know what else he could live for. He's an Impostor; a killer, not a crewmate.

"I don't have one, you said we'd find one remember?"

Yellow lightly chuckled. "I know, I was just hoping that you would have came up with one all by yourself by now."

"Well, I haven't yet."

"I want to be like the Captain, have a ship, crew, friends, and a destination. I want to see new worlds and hopefully even meet aliens one day! I can wait to meet my first one, I'm going to take loads of pictures!"

"Aliens? When was this part of your goals?"

"Always, I just don't voice them a lot. Some of the other crewmates don't like aliens because of the Impostors being the first encounter to our kind has been such a bad experience. I guess I don't blame them. If any new aliens were like what any of them were on the movies then they'd be pretty upset.

"That reminds me, why do you like these movies? So many people die, they betray one another to survive, and most of the people are killed by those creatures." He paused, not quite understanding how this kid could bare them. "Do you take pleasure of such violence?"

"What, no." He frowned and lifted up from the mattress a bit. "I like the movies because I like aliens in general, even if the ones in the movies aren't real and are evil." He answered that part more quietly before picking his tone of voice back up. "It's nice to see strange creatures that we've never seen before, some can even talk! It's really hard to find movies of alien where they're friendly or helpful, so I just watch whatever, even the scary ones. I'm just fascinated by them, have been since I was a seven. I want to see an alien for myself one day, one of the reasons why I want to become a captain and explore space and other planets."

Now that sounded more like Yellow.

He scratched the back of his head, a little nervous. "I just hope I don't meet an Impostor first, I want my first encounter to be a nice one; hopefully." He laughed.  
If only he knew. Black thought, but no; he must retain his secret. A low grumble broke the silence of the room.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Yellow peered over the edge and down at Black.

"I'll be fine." He assured. He was used to not eating regularly; if he could just get enough alone time on the ship without arousing suspicion then this wouldn't be an issue. However; because of Yellow's attachment to him, it was difficult to eat regularly.

"Say, you want some sour candy?" Yellow then held the bag down. "Don't know how much you like sour stuff but apparently it can help curve hunger. ... or was it spicy food that curves hunger?" He raised a brow and rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't remember; but it kinda helps me when I'm hungry but don't need to eat. You have to suck on it for it to last longer though. Still. Do you want one?"

Black swung his head from side to side, "No, I'll be fine." His stomach roared again.

"You sure you don't want just one? Here" He took out a yellow lemon shaped candy and held it down to Black."

"I don't want-"

"I won't look, I know you don't like people watching you eat. I can't imagine the reason but we all have our problems, I can understand that." He said with a smiling eye and Black reluctantly took the piece of unwrapped gummy like rock. "Up I go." Yellow then fully retreated back to the middle of the mattress and laid his head back down on the pillow and snuggled into the sheets to avoid the cold drafts slowly chilling him.

Black watched the edge of the top bunk for a prying eye but Yellow wasn't watching him; again there was a reason he had respect for the kid. He knew boundaries, well Black boundaries for the most part. Black ripped open his maw threw in the candy, he did as instructed and let it sit in his mouth to slowly dissolve away. It wasn't much but it felt better to have something rather than nothing.

Yellow started humming lowly to himself, a thing he would to do often when bored or tired; Black decided to join in the hum for the sake of his brother. He had been glad that Yellow hadn't given up on him that day; because he had decided, even if these emotions and bonds were a sign of weakness to Impostors then he was fine with that. He liked these warm squishy creatures; well mostly this crew. If the kid hadn't showed him what joy there was beyond all that he knew; he would have still been on a lonely and miserable path.

And this though soon short-lived time together would have been some of the only good times he can recall, he was glad for all that happened. There was still the painful backstabbing to begin, but he'd worry about it when the time came.

And before either of them knew it, both were asleep and Yellow had forgot to leave for the night. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O' Impostor of the Vent, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Impostor: Faking tasks is completely relevant and a great trolling strategy, just don't forget to get those trolls ;)
> 
> Another great Among Us song to check out if you haven't seen it yet is 'Show Yourself' by CG5 on YouTube.


	5. The Monster that I Am

Low grunts and growls fills Yellow's ears, he also felt the bunk bed shake underneath him. He tried to ignore it in his sleepy daze, but as the noises and quaking persists he becomes more aware and takes notice. "Black?" Yellow rubbed his eye and blinks; he slowly leaned up from his mattress a bit. The sounds started to grow more animalistic; this make the crewmates suddenly frightened for what was going on below, or what was down there.

  
A loud thud tore him from his stillness and he peered over the bed slowly. "Black!" Yellow shouted when he saw his friend on the middle of the floor writhing and rolling back and forth, appearing to be in a pain of some sort. "Black are you okay? I can-" His heart dropped when Black rolled onto his back, a large gaping maw and fierce look of hunger greeted him. Black tentacles start to rip from the sides of his body and his hands started to form into long and curved dark talons.

  
Yellow froze in place, terrified of what he was seeing. Was this an Impostor like all those stories claim? Huge mouth, sharp teeth, tendrils? But if this was an Impostor why was it looking more like a monster and less like him? Impostors were only parasitic aliens that shape shifted into his people right?

  
Black's eye darkened and he swiftly rolled onto his stomach on the floor, his gnarling and pained grunts grew more loudly and more black vines started to rip from various spots on surface of his flesh; a mountain of dark hard spikes formed from the top of his spine all the way down. Tiny tendrils danced wildly along his form as four long and slim limbs ripped out from his lower abdomen and formed clawed feet at the ends. These boney-like limbs almost reached to the height of the room's ceiling and that was just the knees of them; crouched into a position to make room for the rest of the body and to stable it's expanding form. Long slender arms replaced his hands, his two blacklegs and feet twisted together and grew thicker then stretched outward and down; forming into a very long and windy tail of black tentacles twisted and knitted together to a point.

  
His stomach then exploded into a mess of black tendrils, the vine-like body expanding it's bulk and length forward; stretching and growing forth like a long serpent uncoiling itself. Black's head then ripped apart into an eyeless black tendril mass that grew in size, long sharp greyish white teeth protruded from it's maw and many rows of finer and smaller curved needlelike teeth formed within the mouth inches between each row; giving the inside of his maw like the appearance of a leech's.

  
It's head shot forward with a roar, the neck and body growing and expanding in size with several large tentacles springing forth from it's back. It then moved around the room a little with it's limbs, twisting itself at the corner as it completely unfurled. A dark slime began to ooze from the tendrils, it's maw began to salivate and drool hanging in thick globs dripped onto the floor. The creature then finally came to a standstill when it had completed it's full transformation, it's dark moist body lightly glistened underneath the faint room light that had been mostly blocked out be him.

  
Yellow shook in place, Black; if this thing was him, had his head facing a corner. Low growls escaped the recesses of it's throat. Nearly every space in the room that wasn't the bunk bed nor set of storage containers was taken by the creature, it was massive; all squeezed into a tiny room. The crewmate looked like he didn't know what to do; he was paralyzed with fear, afraid that even the slightest movement would be his last.

  
He couldn't believe it, this was Black; this thing had been Black this whole time and he never knew until now. But this made Yellow hold his breath. This wasn't just an Impostor alien creature, this was his brother. The same guy who had been so protective and kind to him all this time when he finally befriended the guy, this was a guy he fully trusted.

  
Yet he was an Impostor? 

  
No, even if an Impostor this was his bestest friend and hadn't killed anyone yet. He wouldn't surely bring harm to him right? As terrified as he was; he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. This was Black after all, one he trusted more than anyone on the Skeld. "Black?" He called again, carefully this time.

  
The beast quickly jerked it's head in the direction of the crewmate and brought itself swiftly over and it crawled around and in front the bunk bed, it's branch-like appendages planted against the walls with Yellow trapped in between them, one set of it's back legs kept its body off the ground.

  
Yellow sat there frozen in place again, Black's head was now bigger than Yellow's own body and was also blocking his only way off the bed. The eyeless creature hissed, more drool plopped to the floor along with it's greasy slimy fluid from all pores of it's form. Yellow then watched with fright as two if it's lower back tentacles snaked their way up to the surface of his bunk and slowly began to coil themselves around him. He tried to back away from the vine like ropes of black flesh but they only tugged him back into place forcefully and had fully roped around his chest and legs, forcing him into submission. He struggled in his place and tried to jerk himself free of the hold, but doing so only made the ropes of muscle squeeze tighter and whip him from side to side a few times for such retaliation.

  
The cremate grunted and he tried to readjust his leg that has been painfully crushed against the other, the ropes around him didn't relent though, not even after his obvious distressed expression nor pained cry. Black wasn't talking nor acknowledging how much he was hurting him. He was just staring at him like a meal, his long and wet thin tounge snaking back and forth from the edge of his teeth and down past his lower jaw. Yellow's heart was trying to beat it's way out of his ribcage now; Black didn't look to pleased to see him; he actually looked kind of hungry with his jaw opening up a bit more; flashing more teeth and sounding more animalistic growls of hunger.

  
No, Black wouldn't do this. Black had to be in control of himself right?

"It's me, Yellow. Don't you recongnize me?"

  
The eyeless alien moved not it's attention away; nor did it respond.

  
"You wouldn't actually eat me would you? Surely not," He feigned a weak smile as he asked as the alien's head neared him. "You're my friend and big brother r-right?"

  
In a flash of a second; the big maw snapped forward and over the yellow crewmate, nearly taking the whole body but the tips of the feet into it's mouth in one bite. It's tentacles then began to unravel from the trapped crewmate now kicking and wiggling within; trying to free himself in it's strong jaw and the many rows of inner teeth keeping him locked into place, prey now seized securely in it's grasp. A successful capture.

  
Yellow screamed from the sudden action, his eye widened from the sight now before him ; a dark, large, wet, fleshy, retracting and contracting hole just inches from his cranium. Multiple slimy stick-like nubs surrounded the hole of the throat and moved with outward and inward motions with each breath of the alien, almost like hundreds of reaching hands to grab and pull him inside.

  
"Black please!?" Yellow screamed, now feeling the last tentacle around his chest beginning to untangle from him. "Please don't eat me Black, you're my friend; friends don't do this to each other!" He cried, he then tried kicking at the teeth when nothing happened. He only hissed when he caught one of his knees on the needlelike teeth, his other leg also got caught up to by the hooked ends. He tried to push his now freed hands against the ceiling of the mouth in hopes of opening it but it was too slick to hold his hands in place, globs of saliva dripped onto him and slimed down his body in his attempts. He relented and used his hands to just steady himself from moving down, he wasn't strong enough anyways.

  
He began sliding forward a bit when the last tentacle left the maw, the crown of his head felt the nubs tapping against him. "No no no." Yellow tried to pull back, his feet still barely sticking to the thin teeth. He wormed his way back a bit and tried to grasp onto the tiny hooks, then he saw the tounge sliding back into the mouth. As he feared, the thin rope wrapped around his ankles and pried his legs from the inner trap, then released him. Then the alien suddenly threw it's head back with it's maw agape angled towards the ceiling, forcing Yellow headfirst into the contracting throat and positioning the prey for an easy swallow. 

  
The long saliva coated nubs clung to his neck and shoulders, still trying to pull him in; but he was just a little too big to go down the pipe whole. Yellow could barely see any light but the small crack between his body and the lower jaw, he suddenly wondered if this was the last light he'd ever see. "Why Black?" He asked quietly to the Impostor, tears pooling around his eye cause he knows now that he'll never get an answer. 

  
In a swift motion Black widened his maw and stretched forth his neck straight up to the roof of the room with an attempt to open his gullet wider, then swallowed. He felt the prey sink in a little further then repeated the same action again and again to help push it past the narrow funneled threshold of the opening of the throat.

  
Yellow felt himself suddenly forced in more by the muscled walls squeezing him downwards, the ropes of saliva made it easier along with the nubs now fully and easily escorting him deeper inside when the creature swallowed for the final time. He had gone past the point of no return when he soon felt the nubs no more, the moist and tight walls surrounding him and keeping his limbs pinned against himself now retracted and contracted all around his body and eased him slowly through the fleshy black tunnel and further into the abyss. After a minute and slow going; Yellow finally came to a stop in a chamber not as tight but still narrow and barely any room to move, he wiggled a bit but couldn't even turn in his position. Tears continued to well up and he softly began to weep, it was very dark.

  
Although dying in such a terrible place was a heavy thought in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about Black; even after this awful betrayal.

  
Yellow forced himself to smile through his sorrow. "I noticed that you didn't eat very often, or if you did I never saw. Is our food not sufficient enough for Impostors? If this is so, if I have to become food for you big bro so that you don't go hungry; then it was worth it to be a sacrifice for you." He sniffed. "You never once intentionaly hurt me, treated me with respect, protected me, and cared about how I felt. I don't know if the hunger drove you mad, or whether you had ben waiting for the chance to kill me; either way, just don't... ." More tears spilled when he noticed his oxygen tank was running low, the teeth had probably punctured it at some point in the struggle. "Please Black, please just- don't forget about me."

  
...

  
The words echoed in his head and melded into a blur of an incoherent voice. Black quickly sat up from his lying position with loud huffs escaping him, he quickly looked around and noticed that he had been lying on his stomach in the middle of the floor of the bunkroom with a dark grey cover next to him. He lifted his hand and felt the slime sticking to it, a glance around the room revealed that the slippery blackish fluid was all over the walls and even the ceiling in some places. The goo covered the floor in some places; showing large monstrous handprints and talon-like marks in some of the saliva and oily mix. 

  
He had indeed shifted back into his original form during sleep last night, the evidence was literally painted on the walls. He never does this uncontrolled action unless he goes to sleep on empty or when ill, but this was strange; even then he rarely changed. However; he did just happened to have a guest with him last night which could have tempted him into a feeding. Why was the room was warm? He noticed. His room wasn't supposed to be warm even if he desired it to be, heat makes him shed and may also prompt a shift but not always. Black was no longer in that form now though, which means he had also shape shifted back into a crewmate when his hunger had been sated.

  
He then quickly noted that he wasn't hungry, not even the slightest which was unlike him. He ate the food of the crewmates but could rarely do so on his own, so he never ate enough on the ship as a matter of fact. Sure what they ate wasn't his preference nor even close to his portion sizes; but it wasn't that bad. Some of it was even tasty. But because of his presence with Yellow most of that day he couldn't eat but save a small piece of candy that the kid gave him from the top bunk. It certainly wasn't enough for a fill.

  
His mind instantly moves back to Yellow and he looks up at the top of the bunk bed, the covers are disheveled, one thin sheet hanging over the edge and close to peeling off. Multiple large prints of black clawed hands across the walls next to the bunk on both ends. The silence is what disturbed him most, he had exceptional hearing; better than the crewmates, but he couldn't hear any breathing but his own. Nor did he see Yellow from the floor. 

  
Black hastily pushed himself up off the floor and moved toward the top bunk but it was empty, only a few stains of saliva were found. No sunshine happy of a crewmate. A sudden realization hit him real hard, it made him stare blankly at Yellow's bedding and stumble back a couple of steps and crumple onto his knees, the thudding of both his hearts drumming painfully loud in his chest. 

  
At some point during sleep, he had consumed Yellow. The kid didn't leave as he was supposed too and Black had fallen asleep himself just for this horrible timing.

  
It would only take just a few hours for basically anything living to be dissolved in his stomach; even bones were reduced to nothing in that kind of time with such acid contained within him. He would not have shifted back to a crewmate unless all had been dissolved and absorbed.

  
Yellow had probably been gone for hours.

  
His brother; his other half in all respects, all the positivity and light in his dark, dull, cold, and miserable life... gone forever because of him. A sudden pang struck him, his hands come up to cover his aching chest. Black could have only imagined how terrified and traumatized Yellow must have been in his final hours, if he didn't run out of oxygen in time the he would have been dissolved alive in excruciating pain.

  
A cold sweat formed on his forehead.

  
Unforgivable, what he had done was unforgivable. Normally he would have never cared had this been anyone on past crews; he never had a guilty conscience before meeting Yellow. While with the kid, the only thing akin to this pain was the much more bearable little pains when he upset his brother. Guilt, though he had observed it from some of the crewmates on his missions, it was much worse in experience. Was that what this pain is? This feeling of being torn in half, heavy, mentally burdensome, missing something so vital, completely ashamed, self-loathing?

  
What has he done?

  
Black carefully reached forward blindly towards his pillow that had remained on his mattress, his hand shaking; latched onto his recording device. He turned himself around and leaned back against the bedframe of the bottom of the bunk with his legs splayed out on the floor, he hesitated to hit the record button. But this was his refuge; his place to unwind and unload, his mental restoration device that took his burdens and held them for him. It once held stories of his actions on board other crew ships, holding all of his fiendish actions and slayings. All of his joys in putting down the ones that annoyed him most or fought back, retelling all that he had done to make himself feel something that he would now despise. His reflection of old; akin to that of Tan now. 

  
There had only ever been one other device to help bare his burdens even if they had been translated into something else, ... that device was now gone. Now his only sane sanctuary was in hand; but no more in the delight of Yellow who loved to talk with him. That other device that he'd never fully reveal anything that would cause suspicion, at least that one took the words and ache and would try to reverse it. Even when he couldn't he tried.

  
The record button was mashed down. It took a long minute of silence before his voice broke the quietness of the room. "Day 56, time 7:46 simulated morning. I- I did it." He started, his tone not quite as strong or as focused. "I did it unwillingly, but it has finally been done." He let the button go and focused on what to say next, it was very difficult however; this thing, this pain continued to eat away at him from the inside out and there was no reprieve. Why did it have to be Yellow? But if not him; then the kid would have suffered in another way, having to lose his friends one by one. One of the guy's worst fears.

  
He began again. "However; there is no evidence remaining, no one will suspect what has happened to him but I will likely take the first charge of accusation, that is if they find out what happened or where he could have gone. But they won't, he was utterly consumed. I could create an elaborate clearing of myself and pull votes off in the process, but my- ... ir frae Ghyothio-." He then stared blankly at the wall, losing complete interest in the device all the sudden. "I'm sorry." He apologized quietly to himself then let his finger slide off the record button. He couldn't find it in him to continue anymore at the moment.

  
He wanted to stay seated while lamenting, but he had much work to do and much more cleaning before someone walks in on the mess he's made. 

  
Black didn't get to even begin cleaning however; Brown's sweet voice came over the coms and called all crew staff to report to the Cafeteria for breakfast as he took the cleaning materials from the storage closet. He honestly didn't want to go, a void in his chest made him feel like everything had become pointless. No more did he find killing crewmates thrilling or even a hint enjoyable, it would upset Yellow if he did or had found out. But it's not like he would find out now anyways.

  
A surge of anger spread through him like a bolt of lightning and he punched the locker in the rage of his actions towards Yellow; putting a huge dent in it's door and the force causing it to swing open, broken. He knew he shouldn't have let the kid bunk with him.

  
"Damn it." He growled under his breath, he then forced the storage locker shut even though it couldn't fully.

  
He hated this feeling of regret, the pangs of sorrow and loss; there was no longer for motivation to do anything. Begrudgingly though; he pulled himself from the locker and walked to the Cafeteria, he had been late which is unusual of him. He took no coffee, no food. He just walked over to his spot at the table next to Lime who gave him a quizzical look.

  
"Good morning Black. Where's Yellow?" He asked as Black sat down, his expression frazzled.

  
Black didn't answer immediately, normally he would have already mastered up every possible alibi, excuse, reasoning that seemed feasible by now. But at the moment, it just wasn't in him.

  
"I don't know. Woke up, he wasn't in bed." Was all he said coldly.

  
"Are you alright?" Lime raised a brow, unsure of just how out of it Black appeared and sounded.

  
"I'm fine." He lied. Though now that Yellow was gone, he might as well proceed with the next step of the plan; he had to today anyway.

  
The Captain not too far from the table glanced around. Orange was sipping on orange juice and sneaking a piece of toast from Cyan's plate as he spoke to Blue, Pink and Purple were talking about boys or Black rather and his amazing dark handsome voice; just typical. Red was sharing jokes from a joke book to Green who was reading a book himself; barely paying any attention and making the other pissed. Tan was next to Orange; about to sabotage the theft by wadding up a napkin and throwing it at Cyan who then; caught Orange taking his food and swiping the toasted bread back. Black and Lime were sitting in their respective spots and barely saying anything. Something was off.

  
Brown walked up to White with a clipboard in hand. "Captain White."

White turned to her, hands poised behind his back, and his back straight. "Why yes Mrs. Brown?"

  
"I've checked everyone for attendance but we're missing Yellow sir, where's my sweet little boy gone off to?"

  
"I don't know, but we'll find him; it should be impossible to get lost on this ship after all the Task Runs we do, unless you're Purple that is." The Captain turned towards the crewmates and cleared his voice, then spoke aloud. "Attention Crewmates, have any of you seen Yellow this morning?"

  
All he received was a jumbled mix of silent head sways, no, nu-huhs, and nopes. He then turned his gaze to the main friends of Yellow than approached their spot at the central table. "So neither of you seen him either?"

  
Lime was the first to speak up. "Sadly not, he usually beats me to the Cafeteria; but I do think that he had bunked with Black last night so that they could stay up late and finish watching the last alien movie."

  
He didn't know what more to say, his head wasn't in the blame game, the manipulative state that he could have easily woven Yellow's disappearance was not with him. If it wasn't for the lack of evidence; he'd be likely booted out of the ship by the mid simulation day. "I don't know." He didn't look up at the Captain nor did he say it with his typical clam tone, he was out of character to these people. He was out of character to himself. They were going to find him out one way or another, but he didn't care; he could just pull out his gun and start shooting as many as he could to complete his portion of the mission before they stop him. It wouldn't bring silence and a piece of mind, but it would finally shut Tan up. But for Yellow's love of the crew, he steadied his hand underneath the tabletop and chose not to do harm.

  
It's not that he didn't care about the other crewmates; some perhaps more than others, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care for anything right now.

  
He could just admit to what he's done, but no; that would not stop the beast of guilt from tearing at his chest. Both of his hearts began to beat quicker, flashes of Yellow faded in and out of his vision. Beads of sweat formed above his brow.

"Well?" Brown prodded as she joined the three. "Have you?"

  
There was no response. Black chose to remain silent even if it meant marking himself as suspicious, it's not like saying anything was going to matter anyway.

  
"Alright then." Captain walked towards Storage. "I guess I'll have to go and look for him myself."

  
"Wait!" Cyan stood up from the table and threw up a hand. "Don't you dare go alone Captain; if Yellow's missing then that means someone may have killed him." Black flinched a bit. "Then dumped the body in the trash or shot it out the airlock. If you leave this room with someone that has taken this long to join us; then we may have an Impostor among us."

  
The whole room was now silent.

  
White sighed. "Why yes that may be possible, but everyone but Yellow is present in this room; if you all stay here why I have a quick glance then we'll all be fine." He turned to his assistant. "Brown my dear, can you please make sure that everyone stays in the Cafeteria?"

  
"Well of course Captain." She happily nodded. "Don't want anymore of my lovelies to go missing now, that 'd put us in lockdown for sure."

  
"I'll be back." He headed towards the doors to storage.

  
Black felt like he was collapsing though he sat upright and perfectly still, he knew Lime was watching him closely but he didn't care anymore. He leaned forward towards the table and held the sides of his head in his hands; he wanted Yellow back there by his side again. He wanted this pathetic excuse of a life form that was his body to undo the terrors that it had brought upon the young crewmate. 'Oh the monster that I am.' He thought to himself bitterly.

  
He wanted this dreadful and heavy feeling to end.

  
He reached one hand down at his side, a hand going for a handgun hidden behind a tendril of disguised skin. 

  
It coiled into a fist. 

  
No. No he can't break like this. He has a mission and must complete it at all costs, what was done was done. He almost let the purpose of Impostor be removed from him, he had let himself be distracted from his mission for far too long. 

  
Yellow's gone, time to proceed further and be done with this curse of a crew that brought his cold body to life. He moved both his hands back onto the table and folded them, one over the other. 

  
It was time to start planning the next course of action.

  
The Captain made it to the doors that lead to Storage, but they opened up before he could even open them himself, a figure stood before him gasping for breath.

  
"Sorry I'm late Captain!" Yellow huffed between breaths, panting with a smile and holding a small cardboard box in his hands.

  
That voice?

  
It couldn't be.

  
Black looked up and turned his head to the side a bit, then turned his head fully around; he blinked in disbelief but yet was the boy there. He couldn't be seeing things and hearing things could he?

  
"Well it's about time lad, we were starting to get worried about you." Captain placed his hands on his hips. "See, I knew he couldn't have gone far."

  
"And check!" Brown checked off the last color than took off with the attendance record towards Admin. "I'll be back after filing this."

  
The young bright colored crewmate lightly paced up to the table and took his place next to Black and Lime, he placed the box on the table. "Morn'n guys!" He said happily with a smiling eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O' Impostor of the Vent, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Impostor: Election time! Vote me for President of the ship, remember, your vote counts.  
> Crewmate: Ok  
> Crewmate has voted  
> • ﾟ 。 .  
>  . . . 。 。 .  
>  . 。 ඞ 。 . •
> 
> ... Impostor was An Impostor...
> 
> Check out 'Imposter in love Among us Animation' by wxshu on YouTube for a nice video


	6. Stars shine brighter in Black

Black stared at Yellow for a long minute as the kid promptly got back up and grabbed a biscuit from the serving tray and zipped back over to sit back down, Black's eye then shot over towards Tan who was now looking at him confused. It wasn't no trick, this was Yellow and not that ass playing a trick on him. But how is Yellow here and alive?! 

"Where have you been Yellow? We were worried about you, I've never seen Black so distraught; he's been acting quite... differently." Lime asked. 

Yellow turned to Black. "Aw, sorry Black. Sorry Lime." He quickly glanced at the lighter green crewmate then turned back towards the darker crewmate. "I woke up pretty early this morning and remembered that we are supposed to get letters and packages from home after breakfast. Weeks ago, Black said he doesn't have anyone to write to him or check on him; so I made a present so that he wouldn't feel left out today!" Yellow took the box then pushed it in front of Black. "It's for you!" He offered with a smiling eye. 

"How are you-?" He paused, this didn't make any sense. He woke up to his room a slime mess, he woke up not hungry, Yellow was missing. But he remembered ... no. Had that been a dream? Well maybe he had been dreaming of Yellow's perspective on becoming lunch, that would make sense. But if he didn't eat Yellow then who or what? Was he dreaming now? He blinked, his mind racing a hundred miles a second trying to piece everything together and make sense of it all. 

"I'm okay." Yellow answered.

Black had noticed that Cyan had came over to their side of the table and had started talking to Lime, with this moment of that Ever Watchful Eye no longer on him, he could quietly begin to ask questions to the kid. Like how he's alive for starters or what all that he saw last night. ... This suddenly made Black feel panic begin to build up, wait what all did he see? How much does he know? Why hasn't he saying anything about it yet? "Tell me Yellow," He started quietly, Yellow took noticed then scooted closer like he was being told a secret. "Did... anything happen last night?" 

Yellow tilted his head to the side in thought. "What happened? Uh sleep? Dreams? What exactly are you're asking? Those things? Cause if it's dreams, I think I had one about dinosaurs."

"No." He wanted to hold his patience but Yellow's obvious appearance and naivety was making him run out of it "Wait. Dinosaurs?" He raised his brow. 

"Yeah, those big lizards that went extinct on earth many many years ago? Rawr rawr? Those kind." 

Black had no idea what a dinosaur was or what it looked nor sounded like but apparently it was something big and loud considering shifting is not a quiet in the least, it's painful and he tends to lose a little control when tired. 

"It's strange though," Yellow continued. "I don't remember seeing dinosaurs in my dream but I know I heard loud guttural sounds, terrifying growls, and hissings too." Yellow shuddered a bit. "Maybe it wasn't dinosaurs after all; might have been monsters. It was kind of scary, but you were there so I felt safe." He finished off more positively. 

"What do you mean I was there?" Black asked confused, not sure what all Yellow knows or what all he was conveying.

"You were in my dream, it was dark, wet, and cold. But you were there, you said you'd protect me from the creatures lurking around us. And as a secret between you and me, I'm kind of afraid of the dark. Or rather what's 'in' the dark." The bright crewmate sweated a bit. "Just in case you didn't know. I know, I know, I'm old enough to be over that kind of thing. Really. But just not knowing what's out there and what they can do to you, it sort of bothers me." He looked a little apprehensive. "Knowing that Impostors are out there, or maybe even on this ship, is kind of terrifying." 

"I already knew Yellow, no other crewmate keeps a nightlight in their room." 

"Oh!" Yellow laughed nervously, then rubbed the back of his head. "When did you find that out?" 

"Quite a while ago. Now, what else happened last night? What did you see? Or do aside from your dream?"

The kid shrugged. "I did get up at one time late last night, the room was frigid; very cold. So I got up to change the thermostat." 

"You changed the temperature?" Something in him snapped. "Don't change my thermostat ever!" He shouted. 

Yellow took notice of the anger and shrank back some, sweat beading on his forehead. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wanted to keep it cold in there, or artic cold in this case." 

Black didn't realize until now that he had spoken in such a rash way, he had shouted ay Yellow. He relented by lowering his voice and apologizing. "Sorry. Did anything happen when you changed the thermostat? Did you see anything?" He asked again, knowing that he had shape shifted last night shortly after falling asleep and not had eaten the kid like he thought. Still, how could the guy not take notice of anything with him taking up nearly the entire room? 

Yellow tapped his chin then looked up in thought, trying to revisit any late night memories. 

... 

_Yellow tossed back and forth on the top mattress, pulling the sheet tighter into his body but the cold continued to nip at him from all angles to his displeasure. It was so cold. He leaned up from the mattress with a heavy eyelid, he then scooted to the edge of the bed and let himself slip over the edge to the floor quietly; a huge solid black mass mostly blocked his way but he ducked under and climbed over the sticky black obstacles and maneuvered around the ropes of black that dangled before him. He made it over to the door with a lighted keypad and thermostat dial._

_He pushed a button to load up the thermostat and waited patiently for the ship's cheap heating system to boot up, a small green light lit up his face. Tiny globs of a dark substance dripped to the floor around him like droplets of rain, sounds of pattering every now and again. Then a long rope of translucent fluid dripped from above to the floor by his foot and spread a little on the surface where it landed. Yellow lazily looked down then took a step to the side so that the viscous saliva wouldn't get on his foot. He didn't even notice the large maw right above him that was looking down at him, large teeth just a few inches from the crown of his head. More strings of spittle seeped to the floor in front and behind him, a drop fell and landed on his shoulder but ignored it._

_Low hissings and guttural noises came from the parted teeth directly above his head, each breath the beast drew up the air around him creating a bit of a draft. Yellow shivered a bit and closed his eye for a long second; close to falling back asleep waiting on the heat. He was oblivious to the large six-legged creature clinging to the ceiling with it's tail, serpentine body, and tentacles taking up most of the floor space. Such low throaty and gravelly sounds prompted Yellow to suddenly yawn and stretch a little, one of his hands just barely missing the tip of the eyeless snout of threaded tendrils._

_A small beep finally sounded and Yellow pried his eye open enough to see the numbers, he turned the dial over to a desirable temperature and heard a soft sound of conformation as he hit enter. With the heat kicking on he turned back around and began back towards bed, he crawled over the underside of the body that looped down from the roof to the floor, then over the bumpy thick of the tail next to it and around a few tentacles and a leg; even so much as ignoring the slime he picked up in the process._

_Once he made it to the bed he stopped, a large black rope was blocking him from climbing back up. After a couple of seconds of waiting patiently, it curled upwards and out of sight. Yellow grabbed the side of the top bunk's support rail then hauled himself back up, he then situated himself in the center of the mattress and pulled the cover back over him._

_Yellow then brought his head back down to the pillow and closed his eye, he shifted a little in place; then ended up laying on his side facing the wall._

_He was soon fast asleep._

... 

Yellow thought on it but shrugged, he really didn't remember anything except the fact that it was cold and he wanted to be warm. "Nope!" He replied. "I don't know if you know this Black, but I'm kind of a heavy sleeper." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Orange snores very loudly, but I usually sleep through it without a problem, there's a reason why no one else bunks with him, ya know." 

How could he not have noticed a single thing?! Black didn't know if Yellow was just that oblivious or if he was just too tired at the time to pay attention to his surroundings. Either way, he was actually relieved that the kid hadn't seen him as his original form nor that he had been made an easy meal. 

"So yeah, sorry about the thermostat thing, if I bunk again I'll just have to bring a few extra blankets I guess." 

Again? Go through that again? 

"Is it my turn to ask a question now?" He asked, smile gone.

This wasn't no question game but Black supposed that if Yellow had any information about anything he saw or went through; he needed to know immediately. Yellow wasn't always slow to beat around the bush, but sometimes he'd play something off for a long while if it bothered him too much. "Fine." He replied. 

"How was your sleep last night?" 

That was unexpected. "Why do you ask?" He asked with his eye narrowing a bit. 

Yellow nervously poked his index fingers together. "You look tired and stressed. I don't know if it's my fault; which it probably is since I changed the temperature last night. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble." He said more quietly. 

"It's... fine." Yellow didn't necessarily do anything wrong, changing the heat did make things more messy and could have put himself in grave danger; even death by moving around him when he was asleep with his primal nature taking over the body in autopilot. He still couldn't help but wonder how Yellow was still alive though. Those clawed handprints around the ceiling and around the top of the bunk bed, the saliva on the top mattress? What did he himself do? Did Yellow somehow dodge death in his sleep as well? 

"Have a bad dream?" 

Black stared at him, but he refused to answer. He didn't want to talk about it or even think about it. 

"We can talk about it if you want?" 

"No." 

"Are you sure? We usually talk about the things that bother you." Yellow pried. 

"I said no." He warned. 

"It never hurts to talk it o-" 

"No! Absolutely not!" He hadn't noticed that he had slammed a fist against the table and yelled until the room went silent for a long minute. "Apologies all." He said lowly and the idle chatter around began again. "Just no Yellow, I lost something very important to me in that dream and I myself was the cause; I don't want to revisit it." He finished solemnly, even if it didn't really happen he feared how very real it would be if it did ever happen. He did not want Yellow to go through that, ever. He certainly didn't want to be the cause and have to suffer that miserable guilt that had picked him apart all morning since awaking. 

"Please Black, please just- don't forget about me." 

He couldn't forget those words and the voice attached to it, he was never going to forget this dream, those last words, and certainly not Yellow. 

"I do have one more question for you Black." Yellow began. "It's about that little 'mess' in your room." 

And of course, this topic was completely unavoidable and one Black really didn't want to have to explain or lie about to Yellow. He haven't even come up with an explanation yet, though he didn't because he was for sure that the bright crewmate was dead and gone and his room stays locked until he re-enters or Tan breaks in. "What about it?" Black asked, feeling a little nervous; hoping that what he's thinking of as an excuse would be passable. 

Yellow suddenly beamed with a grin and softly tapped the side of his shoulder with a fist. "I think you know Black." He was reluctant to respond, unsure of what Yellow was talking about. The crewmate then leaned forward and cupped the side of his face with a hand. "Your 'drooling' problem." He whispered then leaned back upright in his seat. "You know, I thought Orange drooled a lot in his sleep." He lightly chuckled. "But I wasn't expecting you to exceed him with a huge puddle." 

"That's it?" Was that all? 

"When I got up this morning I found you asleep on the floor, I grabbed your blanket and threw it over you but didn't wake you because even if you were on the floor; you seemed to be sleeping pretty well. Didn't want to disturb your rest, but that was when I noticed you were laying in a large slimy puddle. You must have dreamt about eating some pretty delicious food to drool that much." He laughed lightly again. 

Oh he had been dreaming about eating delicious food alright, Black thought sarcastically. He suddenly felt nauseated and lightheaded. He really did not want to dwell on the thought of what else he might have done to the guy, crushed, choked, pierced, gnashed, ripped into pieces, or burning in acid. Which he still can't understand how he did none of these things and yet had to have eaten something, the mystery greatly annoyed him more than Yellow discussing his drooling problem. It wasn't a problem, it was natural in his species outside of the Impostor form; the main use being nest building and trapping prey. The real problem was Yellow knowing about it because the crewmate's species don't salivate as near as much and it's not as sticky which automatically makes him quite different from the others and may raise suspicion. And what about the stuff sticking to the walls? Had he noticed any of that too? 

"It's okay buddy, your secret is safe with me." Yellow patted his friend's back, consoling. 

And the black oil, did he not see any of that? The substance that keeps himself moist. It's everywhere as well, but then again it's dark in the room with the lights off; this is what probably kept most of his mess hidden. "Thanks." He replied lowly, just glad that the whole ordeal was done and over with and that the younger was still alive. 

"No problem. Say, you didn't happen to see my sour candy this morning did you?" 

Sour candy? Black remembered Yellow having the lemon drop candy with him last night and also been given one when his stomach wouldn't quiet down, the too kind crewmate wasn't going to leave him alone if he didn't take one. It wasn't much, was kind of tasty; but way too unsubstantial for even a small portion of a typical crew ship meal. "No." 

Yellow placed his hands on his hips and glanced over the table to see Orange now talking with Blue, he narrowed his eye a bit at the guy. "I had the bag next to my pillow last night, but I woke up this morning and it was gone; its an almost two pound bag too." He whined a bit. "Orange has a bad habit of taking food from me and he knew I had those sour drops, I'm pretty positive he came in the room this morning and took it. I mean I have no proof, but..." He heavily sighed and then rested his hands on the table. "I can't just up and blame him though; I might have to ask him later. I know that you'd never just take from me without asking right?" The boy asked, looking at the Impostor innocently. 

Candy? A bag of sour lemon drops? Had he eaten those instead of-? "No." Black calmly answered Yellow. 'Not intentionally'. He thought to himself. He then began to wonder, what could possibly possess him to go for the less substantial edible thing in the room over something that would be big enough to keep him over for a week. There was no bag from what Black recalled this morning, not even a hint of a single piece of candy on the floor or bed. Has his basic survival instincts devolved by staying in the form of an Impostor for the majority of his life? Or perhaps he has more control than he once thought but just not fully conscience of his actions? But then again, when asleep and in form; he doesn't remember anything. It would be difficult to know for certain, but either way he's ready to rest over the ludicrous idea. Candy over meat? 

He almost wanted to laugh in the absurdity. 

Either way, he could finally rest... well until he had to commit the first kill that is, today. Never mind, there is no rest. He struggled to kill Yellow yesterday after watching the movies, then almost went mad; thinking that he had killed the kid in a terrible way just last night. The guilt trip alone was so much to bear and in such a small segment of time; there was no way he was going to pull it off starting with Yellow, he wasn't ready. He was supposed to be distancing himself from Yellow and growing cold to his friends but instead was strengthening their bonds, doing the one thing that he's not supposed to do. As an Impostor everything was supposed to be fake; but Yellow wouldn't relent, he wouldn't stop trying to get him to see from a different angle. 

Now he was stuck in a hole he couldn't simply get out of. He dug this pit himself. He chose to give into the pressure, the kindness was too addictive. He knew the boundaries but crossed them anyways out of curiosity and finding joy and contentment; even if it wasn't necessary for survival. 

"I know you wouldn't, but golly if it's not you or Orange then I don't know who. When Orange does take my candy he usually trashes the bag by either wadding it up and leaving it on the floor of our room because he's too lazy to take it out himself, or he asks me to throw it away. He's not the guy to try and hide stuff; he just doesn't care about being caught in the act." 

"Would you like me to get you more?" Black blankly offered, he should now that he thought about it. It was also a way to get his mind off of his dilemma, if only for a second. 

Yellow did happen to say that sour stuff curves hunger, maybe he was right? Perhaps it had been enough. 

"You don't have to." Yellow beamed. "I'll ask the Captain to put out another order for some later." 

"Alright." Black nodded then turned to the small box sitting in front of him, he was so lost in thoughts that he had almost forgot about it. Yellow now appeared more excited. 

"You can open it now if you want, or you can wait until the Captain starts beaming all of the packages in; which should be any minute now. I couldn't find anything to wrap your present with so I had to go and try and find an empty container or cardboard box back in Storage to put it in. Took a while, but I finally found something to put it in; you'll have to excuse all the dust though. Wiped it down as good as I could." 

Black examined the box a bit, it was in fact a little dirty and somewhat covered in dust; it was also small which was also good because it would be pointless to keep anything that took up too much space in his room considering sleep shifting. He was about to pull off the first strip of tape before the Captain cleared his throat and took the attention at the top end of the central table. Black decided then that he'd wait a second. 

"Alright crew, today we get letters and packages from home. Your first monthly gifts and letters from loved ones, hopefully they send you something nice and encouraging. Space travel takes so much time and you've been isolated for quite the while." The Captain began, then proceeded over to Cafeteria serving window; next to it was a porting device. He flipped a switch and typed coordinates into a monitor, he then folded his hands behind his back as he awaited the first items to arrive. "Brown my dear, would you care to assist me in handing the packages and letters? I assume headquarters will send letters first." 

Brown walked up to him and nodded. "Of course Captain, I'd love to." 

"Very well." The first thing to be transported in was a basket of letters, White handed it off to Brown and she went around the Cafeteria to the tables; distributing letters to their corresponding recipients. 

Yellow looked way to excited to receive his. "Finally!" He took the letter and stared at it for a long moment with a smile. "I miss you so much mum." He then tore it open and began to read over the paper. 

Lime chuckled and took the letter that was handed to him. "You a momma's boy Yellow?" 

"Huh?" Yellow lifted his head to sound of his name then moved his gaze to Lime. "And what's wrong with that? I just really love and miss my mum, don't you?" 

Lime sighed. "Well yeah I miss my mom, dad, and siblings, but you definitely seem like the type to cling to your mother." 

Yellow blinked curiously. "Is that a bad thing?" 

"Absolutely not." Brown returned to the table; now handing Cyan his letter. She gave a warm look to the youngest crewmate then tapped him on the head gently. "There's nothing wrong with missing those you love sweetie." 

Black watched as the crewmates read their papers; Purple was crying while reading hers for some reason. Yellow was very happy, so much so that he hugged the paper when he finished. Even Tan received a letter; which was bizarre considering he's an Impostor, unless he sent one to himself so that he blended in with crew unlike Black who got nothing like the outcast he appeared to be. Black knows nothing of his mother or brood siblings, just very faint and few memories of the nest and the many wormlings that surrounded him. 

This was before he was fed the meat of these beings, if he hadn't ever been chosen to become an Impostor; he wondered where or how he'd be fairing about now. Everything would have been simplistic, even survival; it probably would have been boring. He had to admit though, having a higher level of intelligence and a conscious has certainly been interesting, and he had already decided that he liked to be content. He liked thinking. It was kind of annoying though, being left out and not having someone to confide in.

Though this wasn't true anymore and he needed to remind himself that. The one he confided in was sitting right next to him, and when he didn't receive nothing; Yellow gave him a gift. 

"Alright." The Captain spoke back up then began teleporting in boxes, there were a few small ones and one big one. "There isn't many packages but I'm sure there will be more next month, hope you all enjoy your letters and gifts; happy training crewmates are good training crewmates." 

"Training?" Orange lifted a brow. 

"Sometime today Orange; not this morning though so calm down." The Captain said as he brought the biggest box over to Green then set it on the table. "For you Green, it's pretty heavy." 

Green rubbed his hands together after reading who it was from. "Thank you uncle, my rich and completely understanding uncle." Green opened up the large box , he looked into it then sighed heavily, his excitement lost in seconds. "Hats?" He pulled out a hat that looked like two leaves on a stem then set it aside on the table, he then reached in and pulled out a pair of ski goggles. "Really, all he sent me was hats?" The crewmate huffed in disappointment then tipped the box over and dumped a few more hats onto the table, including a sticky note, black fedora, Viking helmet, a roll of toilet paper, a party hat, a top hat, a captain's hat, and a crown. "I don't want hats, I want books, tablets, extra telescope lenses, useful materials for my studies!" He outwardly cringed and hid his face in his hands. "Uncle you know me, but doing this to me... this is just embarrassing." 

Red sauntered up to the table where Green was sitting, something now situated on his head. He studied the hats then laughed. "Wow, look at all the hats you have now. I mean, they're nice and all but I still like my awesome new hat more." Red repositioned his red beanie. 

Blue sitting close by rolled his eye. "Red, your hat is so red that it blends, it makes you look like you have a deformed head from a distance." 

Red narrowed his eye and glared at Blue. "Shut up Blue. You're just mad because you didn't get a hat." 

"Probably because I don't want one. You ever think of that?" The darker crewmate countered, irritancy in his tone. 

"You wanna open yours now?" Black took a side glance to see Yellow waiting on him. 

"I suppose." Black began. He ripped off the tape the opened the box he reached in and pulled out a hand painted black ceramic coffee mug. It was covered in white dots that looked like the stars in space, on it a quote painted in white. 'Stars shine brighter in Black'. 

"So whaddya think?" Yellow asked in anticipation. 

It was a rather nice mug, the first gift that he's ever been given actually. He wondered if he'd ever get to use it, but even if he didn't it was still a nice thing to have. "I like it Yellow. Thank you." 

"Yeah, black might be the most obscuring and absorbing color, but everything that shines appear brighter in it. Like you!" 

Black gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean you Black, you're always so distant and keeping everything to yourself; like the deep and cold void of space. Yet at the same time, when you're with your friends and happy; a light in you shines brightly like a star." 

"So cheesy." Lime laughed. 

"I see." Black thought on the reasoning Yellow gave him; though he didn't see the meaning as clear as Yellow might have, it was a considerate thought. 

"I'm glad you liked it, but if you look inside of it, you'll find something else." 

Interest piqued, Black tilted the cup and opened his hand to catch a small yellow object that landed on his palm. He held it up in front of his face to see that it was about an inch and a half bundle of yellow wires tightly wound together in the form of a crewmate, the eye just the wire covering carved out in an oval shape. A silver and thinner wire stuck out of it's head and made a loop. "A very tiny crewmate made of wires?" 

"Its supposed to be a keychain version of me, that way you can take me wherever you go." 

"Heh, cute." Lime studied the item in Black's hand. "Bet that was annoying to make." 

The bright crewmate smiled nervously. "Yeah, if I had more time I probably could have made it look better; hope you still like it at least. Took about two hours to make, had to borrow Cyan's pliers to shape it better." 

The Impostor pocketed it. "I do, looks like I have my very own mini 'mini' crewmate. I appreciate it Yellow; I am undeserving of your efforts at generosity." He really felt that way, after all; he was a lying killer. Certainly not worthy of such things, nor friends. 

"Why wires though?" The lighter green crewmate inquired. 

"There's just so much junk sitting and wasting away in Storage. I found this out just the other day." Yellow shrugged. "I was bored and played with a cord of wires waiting on Black to fill up the gas can during a Task Run. I found out that I could make shapes with them." 

"Well try not to use too many of them; we have to have replacement wires." 

"I know." 

He had received such nice gifts, yet had none of his own to give to Yellow. Unless... Black looked over at Green; he had been leaning against the table with a hand buried in his cheek, still sorely disappointed with the contents of his package. He waved at him to capture his attention. 

"What do you want Black?" He asked, his tone deflated. 

"Can I have a hat?" Green pushed the bundle across the table closer towards the dark crewmate. 

"Knock yourself out, I don't want them." 

White then stepped forward and grabbed the white captain's hat. "Wouldn't mind if I do, I need a new look." Then fitted the hat on his head. "It's perfect." 

Black looked through the remaining hats, he then reached over and grabbed onto the crown; it wasn't much but it's bright in color and had a reflective gleam which reminded him of Yellow. He then placed it on the table and pushed it in front of the kid. "There, it's not as nice as what you gave me but I never did give you that thank you hologram; so have this instead. Yellow's face lighted up in surprise. 

"For me?" He picked it up and held it in his hands, looking at himself in it's golden reflection. "I know that it was Green's first but thank you Black, I love it!" He then set it on the top of his head and basked in his own joyfulness. "I feel like a king with this crown, you're the best Black! Hey Lime, check out my new hat." 

'You're too kind, truly.' Black thought to himself as the bright crewmate showed off his crown; might as well let the kid enjoy what time he had left. Though Black was for certain now, Yellow wasn't going to be the first to go. 

Not by his hands. 

He started to wonder if he could just hide the young crewmate somewhere, conceal him away from the upcoming slaughter. To shield him from the terrors and betrayal. He was quickly removed from his thoughts as Tan passed his table heading towards the stairway to the crew's cabins, the guy stopped and stood in front of him for a short second giving him a side glance. 

"See you soon?" 

Black narrowed his eye and sighed. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O' Impostor of the Vent, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Impostor: When two or more crewmates are accusing you of a murder you didn't commit with evidence supporting your innocence, you may have a third Impostor Among you. They may or may not be an official Impostor.
> 
> Check out 'Die Tonight' By GameTunes on Youtube for a really nice and catchy Among Us song & animation.


	7. Vitals on the Skeld

Black hated cleaning, not the act of chore itself but rather cleaning after himself during a shift. It was never easy and almost always time consuming, he was just glad that this ship doesn't have carpets or linoleum floors in the cabins or the clean up would take all day. Black took his scraping tool and pried up the hardened dark oily substance on the floor, there was much of it; a fluid that becomes a waxy solid once left to dry. He took the chunk and tossed it into a disposable bin he had nearby, it was almost full already and there was still much more to remove. His gaze darts all around the room, so much still clung to the ceiling as did saliva in sticky globs. With an annoyed sigh, he continued.

In truth, he really didn't need to clean up after himself; he could just always keep his room locked up, or with the fact that the killings would begin very soon anyway. No one's going to come in here while a killer was on the loose so why care to clean in the first place? It's not like he was going to have anyone as a guest soon. Not even Yellow.

Once the morning meeting had concluded Yellow went off with the Captain to Navigation; he was teaching the bright crewmate more about the ship and how to run it, something the two would often do on spare time. The kid really wanted to learn everything about piloting the ship and keeping up with the stabilizer steering. Also how to navigate, check on O2 levels, shoot asteroids, and how to run oxygen cables outside of the ship should something out there need repairs.

A lot of it is complicated Black noted, but it's nothing too difficult, after all, he already knows how to pilots ships from crewmates. It was something he was taught before becoming an official Impostor and sent out to kill these creatures, this way he could take the ship back to his headquarters so that they could strip it of all of it's valuable resources and blueprints. This practice was banned however; these small beings have started installing locator devices on the ships, so the Impostors would take what they could and store it up in an evacuation pod and abandon the ship itself or blow out the reactor so that there was nothing left to retrieve.

It's halted progress on their technology advancement, yet not by much. Soon enough though, Impostors will have their own ships created and ready to launch. Then it'd be off to search out more life to consume in this universe and evolve as a species, a very ambitious and selfish cause. The idea was nothing Black himself ever cared about, before Yellow; it was all about the mission and falling in line to obedience to be and do what he was supposed to. But to most Impostors, it was about gaining and gaining, outsmarting and eating any living thing and trampling over the remains so that they could better themselves and expand their knowledge.

Whatever happened to just surviving and thriving in their natural environment?

Black took a rag and rung out the slimly mass he had just scooped up into the disposal bin, he then heard a knock at his door. "Go away." He said bitterly while continuing, already knowing who it was.

"It's me, Tan." He said, hacking the door and coming in as he so pleased, he then let out a long whistle as he saw the mess that was Black's room. It looked like his partner had been crawling all over the walls. "Cleaning up again Black? You really shouldn't go to sleep hungry. Damn, I know we shed oils and such but this is ridiculously way too much, we're not even in season yet. I mean I only ever leave a few spots here and there, but it looks like you've been painting the walls deliberately. Hell, I'd even say that you look like you're building a nest or a place to store up prey. Which is a real darn shame."

"Leave." Black warned, eye narrowed. He was seriously not in the mood; his morning had been rough already and he had to kill someone today, definitely not up for a talk with his annoying accomplice.

"It really is a shame though, no mate is going to select you with that much secretion and saliva; you'd make way too much paste. Although, you'd make a hell of a nest which is great... only if it weren't the females who make the nests that is, can't take away their greatest work now."

"I said leave!" Black snarled aloud then spun himself around to glare at the intruder. "Not right now. We can talk later, just let me clean in peace."

Tan continued without care and shrugged. "It can't be that bad though, you could always go down that abominable route and 'host' a female crewmate; prey instead. That Pink lady seems to like you; and from what I've heard, you desire her enough."

"Shut up."

"But I doubt she would be willing when you've revealed your true self to her and any time with her would definitely be short-lived, say you don't rip her apart or crush her to death first. She is rather small and fragile of course, easily broken."

It wasn't a moment sooner before Black was up in the other Impostor's face, a tentacle tightly wrapped around his neck; eye filled with rage searing into the other. "I said to shut up and leave. Now get the hell out of my room." He hissed, sharp teeth showing in his sneer.

Tan's surprise look fell back into that obnoxious arrogant expression, he knew all the right buttons to push to set Black off. It was a particular hobby that almost always produced a good reaction; one he missed before his accomplice lost that predatory charge. He grabbed the tendril and pulled it from himself with a bit of effort, then took a few steps back. "Oh Black, why did that vicious and powerful attitude you used to have simply go away and only be used on me? I certainly do miss the old Black. He killed ruthlessly without question and always without fail, he's also the only Impostor to get over a hundred kills and live to talk about it."

His tentacle retracted back into his form seamlessly. "You're only in here to annoy me." He stated, irate.

"You know, you don't have to be ashamed in front of your trusted ally. It's okay to be messy."

"It's a condition Tan, we don't have to go over this again. It's beyond my control, I have to stay cold or this will happen if I shift." He gestured to the ceiling.

He laughed a bit. "I know, it's just so strange to see how much of a mess you make; it's so abnormal and yet amusing. I pity you for having to stay cold though, I can keep my room a toasty hot temperature and bask in it all day if I wanted; surely beats the cold planet that is our home world. Well anyway, just curious. How did you not kill Yellow last night? Seriously. How is that little pest even still alive if he bunked with you while you were hungry and shape shifted? I know you're supposed to kill him; but I didn't know that you happened to attempt to do it this way; and fail at that. These rooms are so small, how did he escape you?"

Black let out a heavy sigh. "I did plan to kill him last night but not in that manner, I was just going to shoot him in the back of the head with his attention away from me while watching movies, not terrorize and potentially gnash or gore him to death. It was my mistake to go so long without food, also for allowing him to stay for too long; we both fell asleep so I had forgotten. Apparently I did eat something last night; but it wasn't Yellow, somehow I ended up only eating the entire bag of of his candy and brought no harm upon him."

"Candy? You gotta be kidding me?! No seriously, how?"

"I don't know Tan, now just leave."

"Damn, what a lucky little pest."

Black glared at him again. "Don't call him a pest."

"Oh, okay. Then how about pet? That sounds better right?"

"He's not a pet, he's my brother."

Tan scoffed. "Ha, you wish." He placed his hands on his hips. "Putting a creature like that on our level? Give me a break. He doesn't deserve to stand as an equal."

Black growled. "If I need to remind you Tan, we were more simplistic and on a lower degree of intelligence before we consumed them and took on a higher level of thinking; with 'their' brain that 'we' copied. So say what you will, but they came first; not us."

"Pfft, yeah. But they are so limited, can't consume, grow, or copy like we can. All we have to do is find something greater than them; take the DNA then bam! We are much more greater then they. Who cares if these stupid crewmates were first, we will always be able to go further. The possibilities are endless for us, the perfect species."

"If we continue to hunt and consume beyond even this universe; where do we then draw the line Tan? You know, I've had much time to consider what our limitations as a species were. Time to see what is actually survival and what living is, as well as growth. I've even learned some things from even the crewmates regarding our position. Through Yellow, Lime, if not everyone on the crew, even Orange of all people; it's not about building up continually and establishing a dominance over others. It's not about expansion and and advancement. The more we advance further, the more we become less of ourselves and what we are supposed to be."

The other Impostor furrowed his brow. "That's a bunch of nonsense." Tan replied. "Becoming less of ourselves? Just what have you been learning from these crewmates? How to complain when you have to do tasks? How to ignore insults? How to be a 'friend'? Which isn't even remotely essential for survival. They do nothing but waste energy and time, running around the ship with tasks to keep their pretty little heads busy while they float through space looking for rocks with life on them; half of the work isn't even used to maintain the ship no less. Even worse is this very crew out of all the crews we have slaughtered; by far, this one being the worst crew I've ever seen. They all argue with each other, slack off, complain, sleep, suck at tasks, hang out with each other like a bunch of juveniles, and live unproductively. There's nothing to learn from them. These beings... these 'worms' can't even begin to grow, sure they can invent with those hands; but they can't see the potential our race does and nor grasp it."

Black growled. "You're not understanding me. It's about getting to a level ground and maintaining life, contentment if you will. These beings have found a measure of life and live it; not trying to constantly gain, but doing their jobs and pursuing what gives them that contentment. Yes they invent to better their living, but it's not a constant fight for power or unnaturally altering themselves for gain." Black countered. "And 'worms'? You really want to call them that when we ourselves literally started out as worms? Don't forget our history Tan. Our predecessors were nothing but parasitic worms inside of the animals of our world until a mutation occurred; we then gained the ability to mimic all that was consumed; some traits sticking with us as we underwent change. Our original forms are literally most of the creatures of our world combined into one, but even born we still start off as a wormling; without intelligence at that. If it hadn't been for the species of the crewmates first interacting with our kind, then we'd be just like a worm. So I dare you to call them worms again."

Tan laughed. "Ha! And you aren't understanding yourself. They are stuck in a level of perpetual growth that can grow through knowledge but will physically and mentally always have limits. However; 'we' can grow, we can consume, we can take on all living entities and evolve; we can become greater than apex predators. The more life we find the more better we become, the more life longevity we'll gain; the more power and control over all we'll have. I imagine that within the next two or so centuries from now; that we'd be close to becoming a race of deities, expansive in all thinking, technology, life longevity, and control of all lesser organisms. We'd be above all life in our universe and beyond."

Black hated this, Tan was much like the leaders of the Impostor community; greedy and hungry with the desire of power and control over everyone, something that his race has developed shortly after consuming crewmates. "Then were is the line drawn Tan? How much is too much?" Black pushed, annoyed by his accomplice and his goals to advance their kind.

"What line? There wouldn't be a line if we were all part of an ascended race. We'd have the power to hold all in our hands."

"You know as much as I do that there would be no peace; even if we had ascended to the ultimate life in all existence, this lust for power has started since we gained intelligence. It's not ever going to end, one will always want more, will always fight to have more than another because enough will never be enough. The desire for power and control is perpetual. But a level of contentment, happiness, and a maintained environment; peace will dwell there far better. It would have been best if we had never taken a higher form of thinking from these beings."

Tan scoffed. "Yeah, and it would have then only been survival, I'd rather thrive and prosper. Everything to gain and nothing to lose."

"Yes, but simply surviving would have kept the peace! I was taken from my brood siblings, I bet the majority of them are trying to survive even as we speak; but at least they wouldn't know lies and murder. They wouldn't be trying to subjugate and kill others over a selfish need to control. Impostors aren't supposed to be killing other Impostors but it's becoming an increasing trend over these past few years, when one leader holds power; a new one replaces them shortly after because their ideals don't align. There's too many minds with too many ideas of how things should be, one thinks they know best but won't consider the ideas of others. I may not have many memories as a wormling, but I do remember that simply surviving was a much simpler and peaceful time."

Tan shook his head and sighed. "Well Black, I guess you're right. I think you did learn much from the crewmates; like how to fall into submission and remain inferior for the rest of your days. You think 'contentment' and 'happiness' will better us? We're predators Black, peace was never in our genes; with or without the knowledge and technology. Happiness is only a result of achieving what we desire, not the end result of what we actually need. Sure the dominance issue would always be around, but we'd just be mindless mouths fighting over food and mates if we didn't progress. How boring, how disgustingly tragic for creatures with such potential. If it weren't for our ability to alter ourselves through the DNA of our prey, we'd be just that; mindless mouths; like we were before the mutation. Worms.

Tiny, disgusting, insignificant, non-sentient, short-lived, flesh-eating, flesh-dwelling worms. We'd be virtually nothing!

The only things that would fear us would be anything that couldn't kill us or are just smaller in size; just like dumb animals." He shrugged. "But hey, if you wanted to stay as a dumb animal, sorry about your luck of being chosen to see the vast expansion of intelligence and awareness. If being dumb and simple makes you happy, go back to home world and live it out; no one's stopping you. And besides, you would have never known what peace and happiness was in the beginning, if it weren't for consuming crewmate DNA. Just saying."

Tan might have been right about that last thing, this annoyed Black very much. He wouldn't have known peace or what the crewmates were like. He would have never known Yellow or Lime, not even about contentment nor happiness. He turned around and let out a soft sigh. Still, if he had never known them and had his species never taken crewmate flesh; then at least Yellow and the crew would have never seen or heard of such violence, such atrocities that he himself committed as a trained mind. Many deaths would have been prevented, he himself wouldn't be aboard the Skeld to kill and MIRA HQ wouldn't be sending crew after crew to locate the nest of killers that has steadily and been increasingly becoming Impostors.

Sometimes he hated thinking too much. It would have been simpler to be a worm.

"What did you come to talk to me about? I'm not going to stand here and tolerate your infuriating pokes and jabs about my problems and my friends. I already know what I must do today; so if you have something worth saying then say it; if not, leave."

"Geeze, what a pissy mood you're in." Tan moved further into the room then leaned against a clean part of the wall. "I actually came to tell you that you need to change your target." Black turned his head to side, shooting a side glance at Tan. "I know you want to kill your 'brother' first so that he takes no part in the violence; noble cause I know. However; if you weren't aware, Cyan and Lime have been up to no good. Remember when Lime 'went to bed' after leaving you and Yellow to finish the movie?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Tan pulled himself from the wall and walked up closer to Black. "He didn't go to bed. In fact, I happened to see him leave your room when turning in for myself for the night; even heard him tell you guys goodnight. So I stalked him from a distance, then through the vents because he went right into his room, grabbed Cyan and the both went directly to MedBay with some gear that I'm not familiar with. It was way too late in simulation night to be going there, neither of them had an injury either."

At this point Black fully turned around, setting the rag down on the side of the disposal bin, attention solely focused.

"I poked my head through the MedBay vent to see Cyan installing some sort of device to the Inspect Sample monitor then connecting it to the scanner and then to some other system in the ceiling. I heard by Lime that it's a device that keeps a vital scan of everyone on the ship at all times, which would explain why Cyan was removing the body reader in Admin and replacing it with these new detection readers last week. They're trying to keep everyone in check at all times, readying themselves for our plans. We took too long Black, things are about to get very dicey in here."

"Is it already running yet?" He questioned, tone strict.

"Not yet, but it's about to be complete; I think I remember Lime saying something about getting the calibrations done by tonight. They're going to have all of us on scan and are going to know whenever someone gets hurt, sick, or dies. Our work is about to become a little more difficult, not unless we stop it now. Of course today we had planned to begin the slaughter, so you're just going to have target Lime first. I'll get Cyan, this will stop the project immediately and we could continue as we had originally planned. If not, we're in for a tough time. They've kept it secret too, only sharing the project with the Captain who gave them the okay to make the changes. It's pretty serious Black, we only have but a short time to prevent them from making this device work."

"But can't we just hack it?" Black asked, taking out his hacking device.

Tan laughed and reached over and put his hand over the handheld machine. "Not gonna happen. I have to give props to Lime, that only truly capable crewmate has it encrypted, I can't break through it; already tried five times. The only real brainiac of these people was smart to block it up even before completion; what a pain in the ass." He withdrew his hand back and rubbed his head for an ache forming.

Black already knew that Lime was suspicious of him, he wondered if because of that suspicion is why he made the device with Cyan; when those two were together they were a formidable team he had to admit. But this also meant that the guy had to die now; very soon or their plans will fall in shambles, if that happens then the mission would be a failure and he'd die.

"Even worse Black, remember our little ability? Or rather the ability that 'you' discovered before any other Impostor had? You know, this one?" Tan closed his eye and tightened his fists, he kneeled down a bit and shrank into himself; huffing quietly from pain. His color then brightened and turned into that bright sunny yellow color that was Yellow, his vocal cords shifted as did his size. When the transformation was complete, he fully stood and threw his hands in the air. "This ability!" He cried out with the same chipper tone of voice that Yellow had.

Black narrowed his eye. "I told you to never mimic him." He growled, his fingers coiling into fists. "Change, now!"

"Aw, but Blackie? It's so much fun! You never want to have any fun, this voice makes me feel just so bubbly." He then kneeled over and curled into himself until his color changed into a pink hue. He stood back up, a perfect replication of Pink's cheerful and flirt-like demeanor. "Anyway." He continued with her soft sweet tone. "I think that if the ship reads our DNA while disguising with this new device, that it'll read our normal selves as either dead or will completely glitch out the person we impersonate. This will likely make us suspicious, which is why-" The Pink imitator then folded down and rose back up with a bright green color. "I need you to kill me; Lime, as soon as possible Black. We can't afford to let our only backup plan to fail, I mean we shouldn't have ever gotten this far with this much of a risk by this stupid incapable crew. However; we took too long, now they are ready for us. They replaced that old outdated map body counter to a vitals scanner, smart move."

Black angrily sighed. "Did you have to shift into my friends? We haven't even got to the point to need to do so, besides even if we can't hack them we can just cut the cords of these devices and not have to worry about the Vitals."

"It's not just by cords though, so long as the ship has power and wifi; it can still receive signal, the cords were mainly for instillation purposes anyway. Plus we'd be suspicious if we are caught in Admin without any actual task there, destroying the machine by hand would be too loud. Plus Admin is around a high traffic area, it'll be near impossible to keep it on lockdown for long while trying to hunt down and kill the crew. Can't even keep the doors locked without the ship's anti-hack system overriding the hack in just a few minutes.

Cyan's own paranoia and Lime's big brain have become too much of a threat." Tan had then shifted back into himself and his color, anger displaying across his features. "If they complete this little 'project', then our backup plan is gone, it even makes our current plan more difficult because those two are already suspicious of you. I suppose we could just camp in Admin and kill off anyone who tries to go and check the Vitals, but if anyone were to witness and escape; we're most likely done for. And I imagine that should we fail to kill either Lime or Cyan; that they'd be in there often and ready to bolt straight to the Emergency Meeting button. They'd have too many crewmates aware of their location, plus White knows of this project too. I'm sure that he'll make sure everyone is aware of this device after it's complete and up and running, Admin is about to become a hotspot of activity; more so than it already is. Black, our window to fix this problem is closing."

Black walked over to one of his storage boxes and pulled out his handgun that he hid from Yellow last night, he then pulled out a sharp knife and stared at his reflection in it. "Do you know where Lime is now?"

Tan shook his head. "Last I checked he was in Admin with Cyan still checking over the connection and scanner signals of the ship, but he still has to return to MedBay to complete the final calibrations for body reading at some point this evening. All I can suggest is that you finish cleaning up for now if you want; I'll go and hide in the vents until Lime leaves, then I'll return to you so that you go and silence him when he heads out. As much as I would just love to kill Cyan in Admin, it's not a very smart move; too risky; besides, Lime is the brains. He's gotta go first."

"As for the sabotages?"

"I'll cover Power, use yours to lock MedBay doors when you catch him alone in there. You won't have too long to complete the deed so be quick and get out, vent near a place with other crewmates and hang around them for a bit to unload suspicion. I'll be waiting for Cyan to be alone and will get him at the most opportunistic time, if I can even catch him alone that is. He always has somebody with him."

"Very well." He placed the killing items back into their hiding place. "Come back as soon as he leaves, it'll only take me a minute to get to MedBay."

"Of course." Tan began walking towards the door, he then stopped and looked back. "... And this time Black, don't fail."

He glared back at Tan. "I won't."

"Better not." Tan then left the room and locked it behind him with his hacking device.

Black stood alone for a moment in his thoughts. "Lime." He called the name to himself, his friend.

...

_"Why do you want me to be friends with him Yellow? I saw him practically choking you over annoying him about trying to be his friend which he clearly doesn't! He doesn't care about anyone but himself, only wants to be about his own business and get the job done. He's shown his true color, it matches his name perfectly." Lime spat, Black could hear him from a distance in the Cafeteria; sitting with one table in between them; his back to them._

_Yellow was quick to defend him for some reason. "That's not true, everyone can be a good person if they just try. I think that he needs friends, not just me; but you too! The more the merrier!"_

_"Forget it Yellow, I'm not going over there, I'm not going to get all up in his 'business'."_

_Yellow persisted. "Come on, let's give it a try; he's so lonely."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Please? For me?" He begged._

_Lime heavily sighed and grabbed his food tray. "I don't see why you keep trying; but for your sake, I'll give him one last shot."_

...

Black walked over and sat on the lower bunk; running a hand over his face in confliction. It's not like he wanted to kill Lime, after getting to know the guy; he wasn't all that bad and they had much in common, especially when it comes to looking out for Yellow. He was smart, had very interesting things to say, they both enjoyed sharing their ideas on certain things, and laughing at Red or Tan when Lime pulled pranks on them. Killing Lime was going to leave him in a bitter mood for sure, even worse Yellow would know of it; it'd ruin the little guy to lose his other dearest friend. "Damn it." Black cursed to himself.

He should have never had made real friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O' Impostor of the Vent, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Impostor: Red is sus, on the load up screen he's telling everyone to shhhhh...
> 
> Crewmate: But I am Red.  
> ° . • ﾟ 。 。 . 。 。 .  
>  . 。 ඞ 。 . • 。  
> ... Red was Not the Impostor ...
> 
> Feel free to check out 'The Imposter Ep. 1 - Game Start (Among us animation)' on YouTube by  
> 반의반, 병맛 애니메이션 They have 3 episodes of a pretty cool animation series and have more to come.


	8. Crewmate Vs Impostor

It had been a couple of hours, long hours of cleaning and waiting patiently for the signal to move; Black nearly had his entire room cleaned before Tan showed himself in and gave the nod. He then swiftly left as he had arrived and Black had pocketed his weapons and headed down the stairs to the Cafeteria. He had taken notice that Orange was the only one there, his head planted against a table and snoring away, Black walked by him while keeping an eye out for any movement; heading towards Weapons. Thankfully there had been none, just Orange sleeping like a rock; Black wondered if he was so lazy that he didn't even bother returning to bed after supper. 

Once he made it to Weapons he quietly stalked down the halls and peeked into Navigation; unexpectedly; he found the Captain and Yellow were still in there together; White going over the stabilizer basics and the young crewmate writing notes in a notebook and asking questions. Black was a bit surprised, Cyan and Lime had taken so much time to get the finalizations of the Vitals ready; yet on a typical day everyone would be either on a Task Run or IS training by now. This delay in training must mean that the Captain is fully aware of the instillation and is delaying such training to allow the smart duo to finish their work.

This was only a guess, but it's also the only thing that seemed to make sense unless the Captain had lost track of time; which is very unlike him. Either way, Yellow wasn't going to be interfering for now. Black knew he had to move and get the kill done and over with soon before the loss of lights sets the crew into a panic frenzy towards electrical, or before the Captain decides to end today's teaching.

He moved back down through the hall towards Shields and then through Storage, moving as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, Red had seen him going past Electrical; the tough crewmate giving him a long rancorous stare as he walked by him, not a single word muttered surprisingly. This was an annoyance to Black, because instead of being able to vent swiftly into MedBay by the vents in Electrical; he was now going to have to go through Security and hope that Green or Blue aren't spending their evening rounds on cctv. This also gives Red his location and route; he didn't want to be seen on the back half of the ship during the first kill, this will definitely be most vexatious to cover up with Red already having much animosity towards him.

He had hoped that Tan was waiting patiently, normally he could have been ready to go at this point but he wanted to make sure that Yellow would not be up running around and looking for him. The kid didn't need to see what was going to happen soon.

...

Lime had been staring at the monitor in MedBay, waiting for the processing bar to hurry up and complete the full data transition over to Admin; a safer place to check for the crew's conditions. He had just finished calibrating the bio scanner and could already read everyone's health signal, everything looking fine except for Orange who's heart rate was as slow as tar. "What an unhealthy guy." Lime had said to himself in his observation. He then turned his attention to Black's readings; a guy he was almost certain was suspicious over everyone else. It seemed to be following a steady beat, yet something about it seemed a bit off; it was beating a little more rapidly than the others.

Like a sixth sense, he suddenly felt like something bad was about to happen; things were moving by too easily and without hardly any trouble. Even being alone in MedBay up at this point seemed fine; but now he felt very unsafe. He could only hope that the machine finishes up already.

Suddenly, the lights go out; Lime is surrounded by darkness except by small lights of equipment still running. He had also taken notice that the monitors had lost power; running on the same electrical hookup that the lights were on. He felt an unease crawl upon him; his own heart rate beginning to pick up it's pace while standing alone in the dark, what he had feared most was happening. Though panic begin to flood his senses, he forced himself to remain calm; it was such actions that helped prevent him from being killed the first time he encountered Impostors.

...

The Captain and Yellow swiftly look up towards the ceiling in Navigation, sitting in the darkness. White had then grabbed his heavy chair and pushed it over one of the vents; then moving over the other to stand on it with his fists tightening.

He could hear things being moved around, the Captain's grunts and loud movements made him begin to worry a little. "Um Captain, the lights went out, is this an outage again or are there Impostors on our ship?" Yellow asked curiously, hoping that it was just a small flicker that would randomly happen like it normally does on the cheap Skeld model ship. But the longer they sat there the more he began to worry, not only for himself but his fellow crewmates and Black. He turned his head in the direction of his mentor. "Captain?"

"There better not be any Impostors on 'my' ship, attacking 'my' crew." White narrowed his eye, very eager to leave the room and handle the matter himself; but no, he couldn't risk Yellow getting hurt or killed. He honestly hoped that maybe Lime and Cyan had caused a power drain by accident during instillation, it's happened before with other projects; but even then he needed always to treat these situations with extreme caution should it not be a typical emergency.

"Should we go and fix the lights Captain?" Yellow asked, his hands held out before him trying to find the other.

"Of course son, but don't you dare leave my side; remember the buddy system I had you guys trained for. Do you have your pocket light?"

"No sir, I kinda forgot about it when I bunked with Black last night. We had a movie night so I left it on my bed when I emptied my pockets."

White reached out and grabbed Yellow by the hand and lead him to the center of the room. He then fished out a small handheld flashlight and shined it to the exit of Navigation. "Stick close and keep your eyes peeled, we'll be unlikely targets if we're together. It's just like training Yellow, treat this situation as so."

"Alrighty sir!" He piped with a smiling eye and a salute.

...

Lime abruptly bolted towards the MedBay doors, he couldn't see very well but he knew the layout of the room by memory for the most part so he stuck towards the center and moved as quick as his feet could take him. But as soon as he got to the MedBay doors they had shut on him, no one manually locking it from the inside or out; it had been hacked. "Damn." He cursed quietly to himself and slowly paced back towards the MedBay scanner, he'd be dangerously close to the vents but he couldn't let an Impostor stop the final transfer of the body reader. Once he made it to the scanner he stood by it, his eye widening when he heard the vent lift.

He was not alone anymore.

Lime backed away a few steps as a shadow emerged from the vent entering into MedBay, that dreaded day has come yet again. This was it, he'd finally know the traitor and be slain, only he didn't plan to die so easily. He honestly just wished the lights would come back on already, that way he could at least know his killer and see just exactly how he was going to die; dying in the dark powerless was a terrible way to go.

Though sadly, he had already had a clue to his killer's identity. He only hoped it wasn't so.

"Alright Impostor, I know you cut the lights and locked the door, but before you kill me can I please at least know the face of my killer so that I can haunt them for the rest of their miserable life?"

Black's frown deepened, he already didn't want to have to go through this, let alone let his friend see that it was him who betrayed him and was going to end his life. But as Lime's friend, or rather enemy now; he wasn't going to lie anymore to him. The deception phase regarding this target was over; though he hadn't really lied all that much to the guy in the first place. In fact because they were friends he lied very little to Lime, but there was not going to be backing down from this mission. Lime deserved to know, even if his existence was shortly going to come to an end.

Black sighed, still standing over the vent; he held his gun tightly in his grasp.

"Well?" Lime asked, eye not leaving the corner of the room where the vent was. He knew someone was there with him, he just wondered when the killer was going to move or even speak for that matter.

"It's me Lime, I'm the Impostor." Black declared; gaze fixed on prey.

"Black?!" Lime abruptly barked, he quickly grew angry and vexed. He stood in place for a long second, processing the traitor that 'was' indeed his friend or was. "I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it all along. It's you." He said quietly. "You're the one here to silence all of us huh?"

"Yes, it had been me the entire time."

"Of course, it had to be you." He shook his head in disbelief, his suspicions had been correct the entire time no matter how much he wished he had been wrong. "Ha." Lime forced a fake grin onto his face, well aware that Black could see him with no problem at all despite the darkness. "I knew it, I had been right; all the evidences and the similarities to the past Impostors that tried to kill me years ago. No wonder why you wouldn't ever eat in front of anyone, why you liked to keep your bunk room way too cold, the dislike of well lighted rooms, why you could walk through the halls with ease during the simulations when lights needed to be fixed; you always made it to Electric before anyone else. I bet you can even see me as clear as day right now can't you?"

"You would be correct."

"Of course." Lime took a step backwards, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead; he still splayed a nervous smile. "I noticed these same characteristics of old crewmates that were just Impostors in disguise, they even shared the dislike of showing any emotion that wasn't cold, stone-faced, stoic, arrogant, or puffed up. I know that not all of 'us' lesser beings can be like buoyant Yellow, or even normal like Green; but it's always been you tough skilled hard types." Lime paused, wondering just how long he had until he either heard the click of a gun or felt a sharp pierce through his skull.

Footsteps towards him made him take a couple steps back, he still couldn't see anything but lit up buttons from monitors and electrical equipment. He hated this, he wasn't talking to Black his friend, no not anymore. This guy had been a fake and everything they had between them was also fake, just like the first Impostor that had deceived him on a different ship at a different time. This was certainly not his first rodeo. His nervous smile fell into a frown and he narrowed his eye, anger replacing the majority of fear.

"So this is how it's going to end huh Black? H-" He paused when he finally backed against the dock of the Med Bay Scanner. It wasn't much different than a standing MRI, it could actually be useful to him he thought and so stuck close to it. "How are you about to commit this abhorrent act? I bet you just can't wait, can you?" He continued with a huff. "You guys are a real piece of work you know. Spending so much time and effort; getting to know someone very well, one you can even trust your life with; just to take them down in one swipe? 'Friends' you can use then toss aside without a hint of remorse? Sick psychotic immoral bastards; every single last one of you."

Black stopped in his place, he wanted to explain himself but he knew it would be pointless yet he felt as though he should have some say; considering he was just about to kill his old friend Lime. "I am an Impostor, I have my own job to complete, I am to do as ordered. Kill when told to kill. We are not to question morality or equality, only staying in line of obedience. We are not to show mercy nor mourn for the fallen, but fulfill orders and our role as Impostor and then move on to the next ship. It's nothing personal Lime, never was; I have nothing against you or anyone on this ship. However; this is my mission and I must complete it no matter what the cost may be."

Lime's anger spiked. "Oh, you mean to your friends right? None of this isn't personal? Hello? Excuse me if I might be so bold to ask, but how is this 'nothing personal'? I don't know too much about your race of parasitic freaks, but if you're slaying 'friends' for business's sake then it's VERY personal. You don't befriend us to have friends, you use us to further your goals; then when the time's right you waste us was like the monsters you are!" He argued.

"I take no pleasure in this Lime, please know that." Black said more softly. "I don't want to kill any of you actually, not even Red as much as pain that he is; this crew isn't like others I've encountered. Especially not you, but this is my task I'm afraid. Your race has entered into a territory it never should have ventured."

Lime then heard the clicking sound of a handgun gun being loaded.

The defenseless bean snorted. "Right. Yet here we are, you approaching me to slay me where I stand. Does this 'task' make you happy? Will killing me bring you a sense of twisted joy? Will my blood appease you? I know that those last Impostors were real excited to start chasing and stalking everyone down on that ship, they even ate on some of the bodies; disgusting bloodthirsty parasites. You're one of them."

A heavy sigh sounded in the darkness. "I will end this quickly even if we aren't friends anymore, I will spare you a slow painful one because of what time we had spent together, even if our friendship started out fake; it sure didn't stay that way. To you it was all fake, but to me it was real; whether you believe me or not."

Lime moved his hand in the darkness for the startup switch, lights may be out but the power was still running. He only hoped that he gets the timing right so that his plan doesn't fail, he couldn't afford to let this 'killer' leave this room with a gun. When he found the switch he kicked it on and hoped to buy just a little more time. "All the time we spent? It's all been a waste, don't lie; we were never really friends from the start."

Black approached until he was just a few feet away, the barrel of the gun aimed at the center of Lime's head, again he felt that hesitance that had plagued him since meeting Yellow.

"I guess Yellow's right after me right? He's not really your friend either, just a another target you manipulated into trusting you just to kill at the most opportune time. Can't wait to get him singled out I bet?" He asked, eye narrowed thinly.

Black growled and curled his free hand into a fist. "Do not bring him into this, I will certainly have no pleasure taking out my brother. He was supposed to be the first, to be spared of the terror, the trauma of betrayal, the bloodshed of those whom he loved. I cared that much for him; even going against my orders to never befriend the enemies, nor showing any mercy. All of you were supposed to have been killed off weeks ago, but for his sake I extended that time. I even spared him last night from death because I couldn't find it in me to do so; not like that. I wanted to wait a little longer, even if it were just one more night. He had changed me, changed how I thought about everything. Yellow is special to me; even you have found favor in my sight, this is why I dread to even do this kill my friend.

The only reason why I'm targeting you first now is because your meddling with Cyan has suddenly made my job much more difficult. Not to mention your observational and prying tendencies has dug up some information about me that didn't need to be known. I had known that you knew that I was the intruder; the Impostor. I had slipped up too much and you catch everything with that ever so watchful eye of yours. You threaten the livelihood of my mission, you have to die here. Now Yellow will certainly have to suffer loss because of you, he'd have to go out in tears."

"Don't act like you care." The crewmate bitterly spat.

Black's maw open with sharp teeth showing through his deep sneer. "It ends now Lime." His finger gliding over the trigger and slowly beginning to draw inward. "Last words?"

"You may kill me Black and you may even get a way with it, but know that I'm not going down without a fight. So you want some flesh, better find another method then!" Lime then smacked the scan button, the machine's MRI started up and the magnetic force near them increased tenfold in seconds; as well as a nice array of green light lighting up the corner of the room.

Before he could fully pull the trigger, Black felt his gun being ripped out of his grasp by the magnetic force and he stumbled back a few steps; now seeing the weapon stuck to the bottom of the scanner.

The crewmate then ripped a wire out of the side of the machine that connected to the switch leaving the machine on a constant scan, the weapon wasn't going to be pulled off the machine anytime soon. "I might be at a disadvantage but I can still pull off a few tricks if given the opportunity, you should have already known this." Lime grinned in his one moment of success though he already knows that it would be short-lived, at least he could see now and not perish in the dark.

"Damn it Lime," Black cursed as he whipped out a large knife, this was not going to end as he had planned and nor was it going to be pretty or clean. "I wanted to end this as humane as I could because I didn't want you to suffer; but you've left me no choice."

"Ah, ceramic knife, lucky me." Lime regrettably stated when he noticed that the scanner's magnetic force wasn't jerking the second weapon out of the adversary's hand. He didn't really have a plan for that one, just hand to hand combat was all he had left. Which was bad for him because he wasn't that good of a fighter; such skills aren't needed in space; he only learned a few things because of his past experience and that was two years ago. He was rusty to say the least but thankfully he was physically fit thanks to training and all those simulations. Lime held his hands out in front of him then started stepping to the side as Black began a slow pacing after, they were soon circling each other; each gaze not moving from the other. "How many?"

"How many what?" Black asked in curiosity.

"How many did you kill so far? I'm pretty sure all Impostors keep a kill count, it shows their skill, deceptive mastery, status. You know? That kind of stuff. The last Impostor I encountered had apparently killed twenty-seven."

"One hundred and nineteen, you'd be the one hundred and twentieth." The hand on the blade tightened.

He raised his brow. "Damn that's a lot, you're not simple and easy guy like you've let on all this time. It's all been a show huh?"

Black scoffed. "I don't care for status anymore, once you get to a certain point it all becomes the same as one kill; a repeated mundane chore. And no, I haven't been putting on a show; I did starting out on this ship, but as I've told you before. 'He' changed me, though I know you won't believe me." Black stops moving where he stands. "I'm sorry Lime, but this little chat to buy time for the others to fix the lights has to end." He then quickly slides forward to cut his target off and swings the blade at Lime, the lighter shade of green crewmate quickly threw his head back as a small stinging sensation forms on his face. 

Lime reached up and rubbed his cheek, smearing blood on the back of his hand. He fixes his gaze back on the assailant. "Hell, had I not moved any faster then you might of just slit my throat."

"That was the new plan."

Lime noticed the vicious mouth of the beast and it's sharp teeth reflecting the buzzing green light, wondering what else the alien has hiding in that disguise. "Got any other ideas? I know you freaks have quite the sharp tounge and I'm not just saying this as a metaphor for your harsh but cleaver criticisms to Red and Tan. Could probably even bite me in two with those large teeth."

Black growled lowly, again it would be pointless to argue the matter, he had too much respect to these crewmates to have to resort to using his maw. Besides, he didn't plan to taste blood if he could prevent it; he did not like to kill in this manner unless he had no more options. He took another quick swipe at Lime, but the crewmate lurched backwards to avoid the blade then quickly recovered with a fist flying into Black's jaw.

Lime shook his hand then rubbed his knuckles, he struck as hard as he could; not expecting the punch to hurt himself that much. He certainly was no fighter that was for sure. He grimaced as he flexed his aching fingers then balled them back up into a fist for the next opportunistic time to strike, he wished he had a weapon.

Black flexed his jaw and grinned despite the raw tenderness now settling on the side of his face. "Was not expecting that, you might be athletic but it looks like fighting isn't your strong suit."

"Heh. Never was." Lime smirked back. "Yeah, that really did hurt my hand, don't tell me your hide is as strong as iron now. That'll just be way too unfair."

"If you must know my I'm not as tough as iron, but still stronger than your flimsy fists."

"It's a shame Impostor Simulation Training doesn't include hand to hand combat." Lime dodged another swipe.

"A pity indeed." Black agreed.

The blade came at him once more, the crewmate dodged out of the way then sent his fist back into Black's jaw again; then planting the other right into the center of the alien's eye. Black then threw a hand over the eye and wailed loudly, it actually hurt to get hit there; perhaps a sensitive spot of the creatures he mimicked.

Lime noticed that he had managed to cause damage, he decided he was going to have to keep aiming for the face; if he'd be lucky he could land a few more. "A soft spot huh?"

The Impostor growled, revealing a partial raging stare. "Don't think that I'm going to let you do that again."

"We'll see about that then." Lime moved forward and again struck the eye with a coiled fist as hard as he could, he didn't even give time for the Impostor to retreat backwards in affliction as he swung his leg down at the enemy's feet and forced to him to fall backwards from the quick trip. 

Black smacked the ground the swiftly rolled back onto his knees and stood up; picking up the knife he had just dropped in his fall. A unexpected kick to the side made him stumble over a bit but he recovered and fully stood, he was starting to feel lightheaded.

Lime took the open opportunity to strike the taller guy a few times; making sure to aim for the head each time; but strangely Black was not even guarding himself this time around; almost like he wanted to get hit again. He then tried to throw another punch but took a swing of the blade in his failed effort, receiving a painful yet shallow gash on his chest. He moved a hand up to his wound and then pulled it away to see red coating his fingers. "Damn, got too distracted." He covered it and hissed in pain. His gaze moves on to Black's face, he inwardly shudders a little; the look on the Impostor's face was becoming more bestial. A look he's never seen on Black before.

The glare he was giving was enough to make Lime stumble back a few steps in apprehension and uncertainty, the guy still held his fists up though. Black could practically feel the fear from the other, yet the prey didn't retreat. He was starting to feel hot, head spinning, and some primal feeling that was beginning to take over. He wanted to be hit again, for his hearts to beat faster and feel the rush. "Better be very careful Lime, all this hitting is getting me riled up; there's a reason why Impostors don't outright fight you know." Black indeed was starting to feel a bit off.

The crewmate gave him a confused look. "What? So there's a reason why you freaks typically resort to guns, tounges, and knives?"

"Care to test and see for yourself?" Black dared.

'Wait a second.' Lime stayed in place, observing the Impostor. He then backed away a bit more when he heard Black laugh deeply to himself and lurch forward a bit. He was acting very differently than before, almost sounding different too. But then again, this was an Impostor.

"I like you Lime, even when you know that all you do isn't enough; you still don't give up." Black lifted his head, sharp teeth shined through his toothy animalistic grin. "I haven't had this much fun fighting prey in a very long time; in fact, I haven't had prey fight back at all in years." Something about being hit by another so roughly stirred up a instinctual hunger for battle; a desire for dominance that had been buried away. Black knew he shouldn't cave into the feeling but it was becoming too much to bear, too tempting. "Well? Ready for another go?"

"Actually, I'd rather not." The crewmate protested. Lime had a feeling that physically fighting was probably a bad idea; not only because he couldn't do much actual damage, but also because it seemed to make the Impostor act up the more he hit him.

"I said test me!" Black lunged forward with his knife, bringing it downward in a stabbing motion.

Lime was forced to reach up and catch the two hands by the base of the palms that were trying to drive the blade into his chest, the force was heavy and strong but the light green crewmate was not about to let Black outright slaughter him in this fashion.

"How long can you hold out?" He put more pressure on the crewmate's hold.

Lime tried his best to ignore the question; Black barely even sounded like himself anymore, his voice now throaty and distorted. He was more concerned with the fact that all the Impostor had to do was literally drive that sharp tounge through his head to end the fight instantly, he wondered when it would happen if it did or if Black was waiting for a move to be made. The pressure on him was unrelenting, becoming too much to continue to hold. "Stop Black!" He suddenly shouted and had no choice but to throw a kick into Black's lower torso to get him to stumble off.

Lime quickly swung his balled hand forward, taking away Black's opportunity to strike first. This however was for naught as the Impostor took the blow to chest, this punch was weaker than the last because Black didn't budge at all from the hit. Lime tried to withdraw back swiftly to avoid an counterattack but instead was met with a foot the the side of his head in his retreat. He cried out from the strong rolling kick and was sent flying back a few feet and tumbling to the floor, the hit nearly knocked him out; stars danced in his line of sight. He rolled onto his back with a hand on his head, Lime sat up as he tried to steady his spinning vision and the swaying black figure quickly approaching him. He tried to back away in his sitting position but Black lurched forward and grabbed him by the neck and drug him off the floor, one hand still holding the knife up close.

"You ready to die?" 

"No!" Lime spat and used the heel of his foot to kick Black away and break free from the grasp, he stumbled back a bit then forced himself forward in a charge and knocked the Impostor off of his feet and onto the floor when he rammed him. He then kicked the hand holding the blade; forcing the object to fly out of the Impostor's grasp and slide across the floor a few feet away.

Black began to cackle on the floor. "It's been far too long, none has fought as hard as you have nor as long even though it's not even been but a couple of minutes. I will certainly miss you." Black leaned up from the floor, a tentacle ripping out from his back and snaking over to take hold of the knife.

This definitely wasn't good, Lime found himself taking steady steps backwards towards the MedBay hospital beds; he then abruptly bumps into a small metal table with antiseptics and other chemicals. Virtually nothing useful in this situation.

Black stood back up and began walking towards him slowly, now having several long tendrils coming out of his back and the knife back in his hand. "It ends here."

Lime grabbed the wheeled cart and shoved it in Black's direction but a dark vine caught it and swung it away with ease into the wall, bottles and cans of medical goods dropping and rolling around on the floor. "Black, don't do this; not the way you are right now." He tried to convince the Impostor, Black wasn't acting like he was just a few minutes ago; Lime feared that he may have provoked the monster on the inside a little too much.

"You've asked for it, 'friend'." One of Black's long tendrils then shot forth and wrapped around one of Lime's wrists, he then started forcibly pulling the crewmate towards him. His excitement grew when Lime fought to free himself; yanking, trying to back away, struggling for dear life like cornered prey in a snare. Another long tendril the grabbed the other wrist while two others snaked around the crewmate's ankles. He then brought the crewmate up towards him, now only a foot of space between them, he held the knife up close to Lime wondering what to do next. "Ah yes."

Lime suddenly felt himself swung right into the wall, he hit it hard enough that it knocked all of the air out of his lungs with one good swing, he dropped to the floor with a loud thud. He gasped for breath and tried and pull himself forward to stand but the tendril still around his right foot drug him back the center of the room and then lifted and smacked him into the other wall. His back smashed right into the Inspect Sample machine; smashing a nearly all the test-tubes in the process, he crashed to the floor in a daze; his body now sore from head to toe. "Please Black, stop." He croaked. "Please?"

The footsteps nearing him made him reach out and clutch the nearest object, all he could manage to grab was a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. The tendril still coiled tightly around his ankle then began to drag him to the center of the room, Lime pried open his eye to see Black ready with the blade; if he didn't do something this time then it was all over. He was hauled of the ground and hanging upside down in front of the Impostor, he kept the bottle in hand.

"At last you submit?"

Lime forced a smile and a low laugh. "It isn't over... until it's over." He then twisted the cap of the bottle then splashed the antiseptic at Black, splashing into his eye and face. Lime felt himself smack into the floor then whipped around and thrown across the room as Black wailed and and dropped his knife; his hands then going to his face and stumbling backwards as the fluid burned and fizzled painfully on his flesh. The crewmate lifted his head and crawled away as the Impostor screamed in agony, Black dropped to the floor then his body burst into a large mass of dark tendrils coiling and uncoiling; some tentacles wildly swing around and whipping the ground around him. Lime quickly rolled away when one tendril nearly struck him from the flailing.

The crewmate crawled up close to the wall and held his hand over his gash, watching vines whipping and spinning; cries now sounding more like pained growls. The hydrogen peroxide had burned the Impostor pretty good, it was almost like the winding tentacles were trying to rub the stuff off. More tendrils start swinging, Lime lurched forward to avoid being hit by one that loudly struck the wall behind him. It wasn't safe where he was at, he needed to get behind a bed and close to the doors to escape through them when the ship overrides the hack; it shouldn't be too much longer. The pained crewmate crawled up from the floor then quickly backed against the wall from the sight before him, out of the black mass a huge mouth emerged; sharp teeth and all. It hissed.

It had been like a flash of light, too quick to avoid or evade; a long and thin appendage shout out from the bottom of it's throat and pierced him through the right side of his chest, it even tore right through his body and punctured even the hard surface he had been up against. Lime couldn't even scream, his cry had been empty as the sharp plated tip ripped from his upper torso then withdrew back into the maw of the monster. He fell to his knees, a hand covering up the open wound, he then toppled to the floor; a strange paralyzing and burning sensation flowing through his body.

The black tendrils slowly began to swing less, they then start to enfold on themselves tightly; shrinking the mass until all the vines coil and meld into the form of a dark crewmate. Black tasted blood, the coppery flavor brought his senses back into focus; and though he still felt a burning sensation from the chemicals, it wasn't as distracting as the taste and smell of blood. He lifted himself off of the floor to see the light green crewmate several feet away near the Inspect Sample station, remaining quiet and still on the glass coated floor in a puddle of red.

The Impostor limped towards the crewmate, his right foot still burning from being drenched in the peroxide. Once he neared Lime he stopped and stared down at the guy, receiving Lime's own silent gaze in return. The two said nothing as they stared for a long moment, Black was the first to move. He knelt down and grabbed the crewmate by the shoulders and pulled him up off of the floor, he then moved him close to the wall and leaned him up against it so that he was sitting upright to slow the blood flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crewmate: O' Impostor of the Vent, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Impostor: Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru
> 
> Crewmate: Nani? ... ...💥
> 
> Also feel free to check out 'Another Beautiful Day' Among Us Original Song by RecD (parody animation) Surprisingly, it's not where I got my story character Yellow from. Still, such a hilarious song. I love that sunshine of a bright naïve boi. :3


	9. Undeserving Mercy

"What was that?" Purple asked with surprise as she shined her light towards her fellow crewmate Cyan.

"Purple, careful; you're going to blind me." Cyan put a hand over the light to save his eyesight.

"Oops, sorry Cyan." Purple lowered her light and scooted closer to him next to the Upload Data monitor then looked back towards the exit of Admin. "I thought I heard something, like some thuds."

The other nodded. "Yeah, but that's not the only thing troubling me; there's no reason for lights to be out, especially this long. The transfer doesn't even need that much power unless Lime accidently pulled a wire, but he knows what he's doing so I seriously doubt that happened." He narrowed his eye and grabbed Purple by the hand and pulled her closer to the wall and further from the vent; but remaining close to the exit so that they can't be cornered.

"What do you mean?" Purple sank back and partially hid herself behind Cyan, becoming quite apprehensive.

"It means we might have some suspicious activity going down, I'd go and fix the lights but I can't leave this room until the data has been completely transferred over; I only have one shot to implement this into the system. Hopefully Red or Captain will get it."

"Well I hope someone gets it soon, I don't like feeling this vulnerable. And whatever that commotion was, it has me worried."

"Same." He looked back over at the Admin mapping table. "As soon as lights go back on, I'll know just how everyone's doing."

...

"Ugh, you're such an idiot."

"An idiot that just looking out for the ladies."

Cyan shined his light into the hall to see Red and Pink coming down from the Cafeteria, Red had been holding Pink by the hand and taking charge on their way to Electrical. Pink looked disgruntled and annoyed.

"Hey, you guys heading to Electrical?" The light blue crewmate asked, catching the other duo's attention, they stopped and walked up to the other crewmates. Pink yanked her hand from Red's grasp and put her hands on her hips.

"Why yes actually, but the power would have probably already been on by now if Red went there first instead of traversing half of the ship just to find me." She scolded. "He was not even far from it when the lights went out."

Red shook his head. "Well yeah, but the doubling up protocol; we have to go by the protocol. Besides, when I found you, you were all by yourself and didn't even have a light on you. I had been so worried about you Pink, even putting myself at risk to maintain your wellbeing. You are most welcome." He grinned.

"Ugh." Pink turned away. "We left Orange alone in the Cafeteria you jerk."

Red waved the matter off. "Heh, he'll be fine; the guy could sleep through the commotion."

"And Blue?" She added.

Red's eye narrowed. "That dumbass can keep wondering the hallways without a light if he wants, he does want to die; so let him have his way."

Pink growled. "You're such a-"

"Guys!" Cyan interrupted. "If you're going to fix the lights, just go and do it; I need the power on so I can check the monitors for our new Vitals check. And Red?"

"Yeah?" The taller of the four asked.

"If someone gets the lights before you guys or you fix the power; head over to MedBay immediately after and check on Lime for me."

"Okay, but why exactly?" He raised a brow.

Cyan's expression hardens. "Because, I think something fishy is going on here that's why. I'd go check myself but I can't leave this machine here until the download is complete; I'll explain more about it later, but I can't simply go and check right now."

"Okay?" He replied, his own expression now skeptic; Cyan's paranoia always seems to be a bit much but it's not like he had anything else to do until the Captain gives the orders. "Got nothing better to do, so sure. Off we go Pink." He took the hand of the lighter red crewmate and started leading her down the hall towards Storage. "It'd be just like a date."

"As soon as Lights are on, I'm leaving you Red." She protested with a huff.

...

"You shouldn't have provoked me." Black began, now standing off to the side of Lime leaning against the wall; quietly watching him. "You want to know why Impostors don't outright fight in a physical manner? Fighting is in our nature; our primitive nature that we had before we achieved sentience and a form of sophistication by your species. Fights over food, mates, territory, dominance; a trait we had received from the collection of species that inhabits our home world, the collection of traits we received from the DNA of our prey. We weren't always so violent or monstrous, but through progression and physical change we had adopted it and refined it with every stage of development. Getting hit over and over by you, it just prodded my inner nature; made me revert back into a beast almost." Black sighed, annoyed by the whole ordeal, he had let himself lose control when he never would have even before this crew.

It was rather embarrassing, but more annoyingly inconvenient.

"I didn't want to kill you in that manner, had it been another ship or another crew; perhaps I would have embraced it. We Impostors don't normally ever resort to this method of killing for multiple reasons. One, because even fully conscious, we don't have complete control; we are a mix of many creatures with many traits and some senses and instincts overpower others and even thought. I told myself that I wasn't going to kill you in such a barbaric manner; but as you can see, I tried but I never wanted to.

Two, you beings are very small; the ship is small. If I had fully transformed it would have been difficult to move around; even here in MedBay. Only the Cafeteria, Reactor, Lower Hanger, and Storage would there be any real room to move, it's very cramped everywhere else pretty much. I mean, we could just partially form ourselves to fit; even enough to fit through the vents. However; it's very uncomfortable to do so, even retaining the form of a crewmate constantly is tiring but nothing we can't handle.

Three, we are to keep everything about ourselves secret; no one can know and escape with this information, it could reveal our abilities and origins which can lead to our undoing or even extermination. Even telling these things to you is strictly forbidden to utter to any crewmate, even more so to actually transform in front of one though I only did it partially this time. It's considered punishable by death by the rules of our HQ, but they don't have to know so long as no one escapes with the information."

"Then why tell me?" Lime softly muttered.

Black's gaze moved to the floor. "Because, you deserve an explanation; I've never met someone who already knew so much about us, but then again you are very observant and had survived other Impostors. I'm sure that MIRA Headquarters may be the only other source who knows even half of what you do now. Besides, you deserve to know why I tried to kill you that way, why I was so unlike myself and resorted to such a menacing approach." Black swayed his head back and forth and let out an exasperated sigh. "If only you'd just let me shoot you and have been done with it, quick and painless. You wouldn't had suffered so much, I remembered what I did to you."

Lime narrowed his eye. "And what, let you kill me? I didn't want to die in the first place. But now-" He hissed as the pain welled up in his upper torso; the prickling burning and numbing sensation was unrelenting. He put his hand over the wound and groaned in pain. "It burns." He started feeling tired and lethargic.

It had appeared that Lime may have received a little of his debilitating venom in the attack, more of a sedative than toxin. "I apologize."

"Don't. You're an Impostor, murder and treachery is all you know. It's your 'task'. Whatever combination of creatures you and the rest of your kind are; nothing but parasitic freaks that only want and destroy, taking what you can and crushing everyone beneath you as you climb the ladder of superiority." This made the Impostor turn and look at him, he now had an expression of surprise, he knew way too much. "You know, the last Impostor that tried to kill me called us all inferiors and walking hunks of meat. I don't know what the exact agenda of you freaks are; but it's definitely not good."

Black remained silent and stood in place.

"So we're inferiors to you too Black? Are you so above us that we just have to be slaughtered so we don't pose some kind of threat or halt this 'progression' you Impostors speak of?" Lime hissed again as he adjusted his sitting position.

"Your kind does pose a threat at our current stage, however; I see you and the others as my equals. If not my own superiors as we started out as mere worms, not all Impostors see things in the same way. You were my friend Lime, but I'm only doing what I am ordered and trained to do; at whatever cost."

Lime grew irate. "You see, this is why I hate Impostors. You have no heart."

"I have two hearts actually." Black corrected.

Lime angrily spat. "Pfft, I wasn't talking about that kind of heart you alien freak. I bet you can't even understand what it's like to truly care, what having a heart is. To you it's all about deception and murder; all for one's own gain. That is why I refuse to forgive you, even if you don't want to kill me in whatever form; you will anyway! Friend? Does a friend kill their own friend? I don't know about you twisted creatures, but in my culture we don't hurt our own friends; we certainly don't kill them either. You have no heart."

Black narrowed his eye, he really didn't argue his case and really shouldn't waste such precious time; but he could only take so many insults. Lime couldn't see from 'his' perspective, the mission, the genuine bonds he made for the first time in his life. It actually made him feel awful, to be outright rejected by him despite how real their time together on the ship had been, he could understand the backlash from the backstab, the piercing, and lies but still. He at least deserved to know some truth in all of this.

"You're wrong, I had absolutely no intentions of holding any type of bond with either of you when I first boarded. I know much in the art of deception and have betrayed many who believed I was an affiliate. I've slain one-hundred and nineteen of your people, not once holding any care for any of them whether they were nice or not. Killing is what I was raised to do, there was no room for having any concern for the walking dead. My own father made sure that I got to know this lesson well, kill or be killed."

Lime couldn't believe it, he swayed his head in disbelief. "Then why now have things changed? We aren't that much different than other one-hundred and nineteen."

"It was Yellow." Black replied back more calmly.

The bright green crewmate raised a brow, still not fully convinced.

"He showed me what the other side was like, at every turn refusing to leave me alone because he was determined to be my best friend. You're right, I'm a killer; a monster amongst you all, sent to dispatch everyone. As I've said, I had no intentions on holding anything true to any of you; this has been the same for my own kind. Even my own accomplice."

Lime slowly slipped from his position and fell over on his side holding his wound, his face one of shock and anxiousness. "You mean to tell me... that there's two of you aboard our ship?" His voice laced with fright and astonishment.

Black walked over to the crewmate then knelt down onto a knee to Lime's level. "It matters not, we are not friends and nor do I care if they get themselves booted out the ship's airlock or have to betray them for the mission's sake. This is what we are trained for, we are to have no one in our lives that are above our cause, no connections, no relationships, no friends nor family. Just obedience and success for the name sake of my species; to keep any living sentient creature out of our corner of the universe and leave it that way. That's my specific mission, nothing more and nothing less." He leaned forward and pulled Lime back up off the ground and leaned him back against the wall gently since he could barely move on his own.

"My father was as ruthless as you would imagine; sparing not even the children of crewmates from a violent end during his time. After training me himself for a short time, I was abandoned in a special facility; brought up to be what I am. And I would have been just as vicious myself but a certain memory never left me." He looked away briefly. "It's not one I like to talk about but after meeting Yellow; it made more sense.

I never saw kindness save one time; that was as a youngling, that was the one and only time growing up. I grew up with the idea that the universe was cruel, my species cruel; kill or be killed. This is how my species is though, survival and progression no matter the costs. But that all seemed to change for just a second in time, I was given a glimpse of what kindness was like by your species at that; then it was violently torn away and I suffered great punishment for it."

"Trying to make me sympathize though you don't deserve it eh?" He scoffed with a fake laugh. "Any race that makes murderers for their own selfish desires doesn't even deserve to exist, none of you need pity. But I seem to feel that pity because it's sad; you didn't get a choice, now this doesn't mean that I pity you specifically or have changed my opinion on you Black. For all I know, your sob story is a sham too, a fake. I'm tired of these lies, but for curiosity's sake what made Yellow so special huh?" Lime grunted through the pain. "Since I know you're going to kill your only 'real' friend on this ship, but that's debatable since I can trust anything you say. Wow I suppose I do pity you, you Impostors can't be truthful for even a minute."

Black sighed heavily with his gaze on Lime, he can't keep arguing over trust, it was broken between them and he was for sure their friendship died the moment he revealed himself as the Impostor. So he proceeded to get to the point, all the while completely uncomfortable and frustrated with himself and Lime.

"Yellow was perhaps the only one, one of many who has ever went out of his way for me; even giving his life for mine though it was a simulation. All just to make me happy of all things, his innocence is much of that like a youngling's but his persistence is on par with our standards of our missions when it comes to trying to achieve a goal. Sure, I've made plenty of fake friends who tried to cheer me up, provoke me to soft joy; but I resisted. On the surface, kindness from my standpoint had always been a show of weakness, submission, and insubordination. It's punishable in our ranks, something uncommon in my species.

Yellow's actions despite my protests have proved that there is a thing like kindness that can even exist among Impostors and it is not weak, it is pleasant and peaceful; something that seems frail and vulnerable but promotes a reaction that I have never experienced before. Contentment and joy, both in a way that is tender and yet strong. Had it not been for his persistence I would have ever only known cruelty.

Not all of my people are as cruel nor lacking of such a thing; though ruthlessness is most prevalent. But for those born specifically to infect other species and wipe them from the inside out; it is a shame to express. To be a real and true killer without remorse is to sacrifice everything but principle, law, obedience, and progression. We give our lives to this cause, to me it was all normal; decades of training and cruelty is just how we work, it ensures victory."

"Well enjoy your 'victory', I'm sure you and whoever the other backstabbing piece of shit is will wipe this ship; easily. As much as it pains me to say; our roster is full of untrained and unrefined crewmates, not fully incapable but not proficient enough to face Impostors. Even with training, who we are just isn't crewmate material.

Blue wants to die, Orange is too lazy, Red's so full of himself that he'll disregard common sense, Brown is too caring and motherly to choose a side, Pink can't take her eyes off you, Purple is too shy and unconfident and can't speak up, Yellow is too naïve and trusting..." Lime paused, gauging Black's reaction for the last on the list he mentioned; the Impostor looked away. "Cyan can't trust hardly anybody, Tan is an asshole, Green would rather study or write than be a crewmate and do his tasks, and White has too much faith in his crew.

Then there's just me, Lime. Someone who cared too much about their friends and their dreams that instead of retiring after my last traumatic experience; waited two years in studies just to hop back on a ship possibly destined for an end by Impostors."

Black looked up from the ground and turned to face Lime. "What?"

Lime tensed up, his foot twitched and he groaned again; he was starting to feel the effects of blood loss. "Forget it. Just finish me off Black, there really isn't much more to talk about; it'd all be just wasted breath anyways. Which it's getting harder to breathe, talking is taking too much out of me at this point."

"No, You can't die yet. Why did you return knowing the risks after surviving an Impostor attack the first time?" It didn't make sense to take such a high risk of death a second time, he couldn't completely comprehend such an act.

"I just told you and you didn't catch it? Well, that's too bad. It's for a reason you probably wouldn't care about."

"Tell me." Black demanded.

The lights suddenly come back on, Lime can now see the wreck that is MedBay right now even if his vision is beginning to distort. The monitors to Vitals came back on, the screen says Download Complete. The MedBay doors open; surprisingly there's silence in hallway, for now. "Looks like you're about out of time. Either go grab your knife and jab me or tounge me through the head, or just snap my neck; it doesn't take much effort. Go and complete your stupid mission, I obviously can't stop you or whoever you partner is."

Black stood there for a long minute in contemplation then left Lime and walked over to the medical cabinets by the beds, he grabbed a few materials then returned back and carefully doused a gauze with an antiseptic; making sure not to burn himself with the fluid that his flesh was apparently sensitive to. He knelt down next to the lime green crewmate and removed Lime's hand so that he could place the thick gauze over the wound; he then moved the hand back up to help hold it in place.

Lime gave Black a long and confused look, not even the stinging of the antiseptics could distract him from the actions of his would be killer. "Wha-what are you doing Black? It's probably too late for me anyway, you'd better go and vent out of here before someone walks in; I'm certain Cyan can see my condition back in Admin right about now. Better finish me why you still have the chance."

Instead of doing either of the things Lime suggested; Black moved up to the wall next to Lime and sat down, his gaze on nothing particular; his mind troubled and torn. _'Then there's just me, Lime. Someone who cared too much about their friends and their dreams.'_ "You returned to that mission knowing the risks and after surviving a deadly encounter just for your friends?" He faced Lime who refused to look him in the eye.

Why was this Impostor just sitting here? Lime thought to himself. Why wasn't Black finishing him off or running away? Why was the guy so curious for his reason being on the Skeld. He wondered, curious as to why this puzzled the Impostor. "So you were paying attention. Pfft, what of it? I'm not sure just how much you know about friendships or bonds, but when you care enough about others or someone special; you'd be willing to take the risks to protect them." He coughed roughly, feeling warm coppery fluid on his tounge; he tried his best to ignore the bitter taste. "If you can wrap your head around that then you'd know what true friends are."

"I see." Black started softly. "I don't want to do this, to kill any of you; but my mission?" He then growled and grabbed the sides of his head.

He really did look conflicted, Lime wondered if it was a fake show. "Well I see it like this Black, you better decide what's more important to you; your mission... or your 'friends'. If you actually have friends and actually care about them, prove it. Otherwise, just murder us and move on with your business, or better yet; let yourself get thrown out the airlock. Serve some justice for your crimes."

"I don't know what to do." He growled.

"They're going to be coming for me very soon, if they find you they'll throw you out the airlock; I wouldn't just sit there."

Black shook his head. "I- I don't care anymore, I did this to myself; I broke rules that I've never should have."

Before they knew it, footsteps sounded at the MedBay doors and Red froze as soon as he made it several feet inside; he saw Lime sitting on the floor covered in blood and Black next to him. Just a few feet away from the dark crewmate was a knife tinted with blood sitting on the ground, and a further down the room a black gun sticking to the white scanner repeatedly scanning nothing but air. The place was a wreck, shatter test-tubes coated part of the floor, there was things knocked over and scattered about, a small hole in the wall near Lime, and some clear fluid had been spilt in the center of the room. He raised a shaking hand and pointed to Black.

"Im-Impostor!" He shouted, Black didn't protest. Red then quickly backed away then ran as soon as he made it to the doorway.

Lime turned his head and looked over at a distraught Impostor. "You better vent and beat him to that button, otherwise it's curtains."

"The vent in here doesn't even link up to the Cafeteria vent."

He surprisingly didn't know that. "Okay, but you could just tear through the insides of that vent and quickly find the one to the Cafeteria you know; but that would probably take too long I suppose. Or you could have just ran after him and killed him before he made it to the button."

"I know."

"And you're still sitting here because-?"

"It'd be a fitting end I suppose." Black replied blankly, gaze still on the floor.

"A fitting end for us both then?" Lime smiled sadly with his eye.

A loud single buzzing alarm sounded throughout the ship, both Black and Lime remained still as the ship's transporter beamed them out of the MedBay and into Cafeteria with them transporting to their assigned places around the main table.

Everyone had been beamed in their respective places with looks of confusion until Lime broke the befuddled crew with a pained cry; his wound being stretched from the abrupt change in his sitting position.'

"Lime!" Both Cyan and Yellow shouted in unison when the lighter green crewmate fell forward onto the table; holding the side of his chest and panting from the lack of oxygen.

The crew minus Black huddled around Lime, shocked, terrified, angry, confused, and worried.

"Lime, what happened? Are you okay?!" Yellow prodded, fright written all over his expression.

"Don't touch him!" Pink swatted a hand at Green who was trying to get the wounded crewmate to sit up.

"He's bleeding from the back and holding his chest, we need to see the other side." Green protested.

"Damn. what happened." Orange wiped at his sleepy eye. "I sleep just to wake up to this?"

White quickly took charge. "Quiet everyone and back away from Lime, give the man some space. Mrs. Brown; you were a nurse once, take a quick look at him and tell me how bad it is."

Brown nodded. "Of course Captain. She neared Lime and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie, I'm going to need you to sit up so I can gauge the severity of your injuries."

Lime grunted in pain but obeyed and forced himself to sit up while still clutching the wound, his hands and legs were starting to numb and tingle for some reason. He also very extremely exhausted and literally fought to stay awake since the piercing happened; he was starting to cave into the desire of sleep with his eyelid feeling like it weighed a ton.

The first thing she noticed was a gash across his chest, it bled a little but wasn't the source of that he seemed to be suffering from. "Lime, I need you to remove your hand. Please?" Brown gently placed her hand over his bloody one and he reluctantly let her move it. "Oh my." She found a gauze barely sticking to the wound and coated in red, she pealed it back carefully then covered it back up quickly once she took a good glance. Brown then looked back behind him to see blood seeping near his spine and the hole just barely missing his oxygen tank. She fully stood up and looked over at the Captain. "It looks pretty bad sir, unfortunately I can't say just how much damage has been done from a surface glance but I'm assuming a punctured lung with his breathing and wound location. Whatever caused it had made a small hole through his body, kind of like a gunshot wound but surprisingly cleaner."

White narrowed his eye. "Interesting." He muttered under his breath.

"It was Black!" Red swiftly declared from his seat, he stood up and pointed his accusing finger at the dark crewmate who refused to look at anyone. "I walked in on them when I went to MedBay like Cyan asked me to, both Lime and Black were in there and a gun and a knife were on the scene as well."

Yellow made a shocked expression before it turned into a defensive one. "What?! No way! Black wouldn't hurt anybody, certainly not Lime; his second best friend!"

Pink gasped, her eye on Black who refused to show any emotion or reaction.

"Can it Yellow, I know what I saw. If Lime was hurt; then who do you think caused it? No one else was in the room but them, Black even has some blood on his hand. Look for yourself!" Red pointed to the dark crewmate again, Black did indeed have red splotches where he had removed Lime's hand to cover the wound.

"What, no..." Yellow shook his head in disbelief. "Black wouldn't do that, it certainly couldn't have been Black." He turned towards the seat next to his; staring at his silent friend. "Did you do this Black? Did you?" He asked softly with his voice cracking, uncertain but also afraid of the truth. "Please tell me you didn't."

The Impostor refused to acknowledge the question nor even look in Yellow's direction. He was sure that his all of his friendships were over; he was going to suffer the consequences of his actions for failing at his assigned task to murder even one of these crewmates. Tan would have to do it alone.

Pink suddenly huffed. "Well how can we automatically assume it was Black, for all we know he could have been helping Lime."

"Don't defend a killer Pink, we need to get that murderer out of here now!"

"Well then where were you when this happened? Impostors love to vent, who is to say that the killer didn't vent before you entered MedBay."

"Pink does have a point." Cyan agreed. "As soon as power was back up I saw that Lime was in critical condition, so he had to have been injured before we got power back and I had asked Red to check on Lime. Although; the attack could have happened before then. So anyone alone during this time is suspicious."

Green then smacked the table to gain attention. "Well then to clear up the confusion we all need to state our locations and what we had been doing for the past five to ten minutes; also don't forget to clear anyone you were with. I was in Communications when the lights went out, I had been chilling in the comfy chair reading my favorite book on quasars. Sure, I was alone but I was nowhere even near the scene."

"Well it obviously couldn't be me, I was asleep at the table when all of this went down." Orange spoke up.

"I can confirm." Pink nodded.

Cyan then pointed an accusing finger at her. "Then where were you Pink? If Orange was in the Cafeteria alone and you were near there before Red found you; then you could have done it. You also didn't have a pocket light. It couldn't have been me or Purple because we were in Admin together."

Pink's face puffed up with anger. "I was coming from my room and went to Cafeteria, sure I had forgot my light but it wasn't me; I was going to grab something to drink. Red was the one near Electric when the power went out and he didn't even have a partner until he came all the way from one side of the ship to find me. He came to me instead of fixing power on his own, that sounds kind of suspicious don't you think?"

Red then waved his hands in front of him. "No no no no. It was not me Pink, I came for you because I didn't have a buddy for our buddy system protocol like the Captain commanded. I went to find a partner so that I wouldn't get myself killed, if IS training has taught me anything; it's that Impostors LOVE to kill in Electrical. Multiple murder stories of other crews confirms this, they have for years now! I wasn't going in there alone, no way in hell."

Blue folded his hands over his chest. "If you ask me Red, you still sound kinda sus. What kind of idiot passes up the perfect opportunity to fix the lights? It only takes a few flips of switches, even a baby could do it."

Red then slammed both his hands on the table. "I don't know Blue, probably the same kind of idiot that wonders the halls without a light in hopes of being murdered; which to me sounds like an excuse for a second Impostor to look innocent. I mean really, has anyone ever asked for death? What kind of moron are you? Only a cunning or really stupid and daring crewmate would beg for death but never die because they had been an Impostor all along trying to play the innocent 'pity me' card. I bet you're also an Impostor."

Blue then sat up in his seat, his eye narrowed thinly. "And what kind of logic is that you prick? Bold claim. You don't know me and my problems; you don't know how much I want my pointless life to end. So I have problems? Back the hell off man."

Purple tried to interrupt. "Guys can we please not fight?" She went ignored with her soft voice.

Tan sat back in his seat. "Damn, now this is entertaining."

"How about you Tan, where were you?" Green asked.

The lighter brown crewmate beamed. "O2, cleaning the tank of leaves." He then pulled a crumpled leaf from his pocket and placed it on the table. "The Captain hasn't ordered any tasks to be done yet today so I started early to get a head start and if you check the Captains task roster; I'm sure you'll find that it's my first task of today." He said confidently with his hands folded over each other. "You're welcome for the clean air by the way. It's almost simulation night, we're all behind on tasks. What have you been doing?"

"Reading." Green replied; feeling as though he wasn't fully clear from the accusations bouncing back and forth in the room, nor did he have any proof.

"It's Black I'm telling you." Red charged again, "I know what I saw."

"You probably didn't see shit." Tan added.

"Mind your own business asshole."

Lime shot a glance at the Impostor, Black had refused to say anything this whole time; was he really going to let himself take the blame?

Why? ...

Brown looked over at the Captain. "If it helps clear anything up sir, I was in the kitchen preparing tomorrow's breakfast; all of the dough for the biscuits are already wrapped and in the refrigerator if you need proof."

"I trust you Mrs. Brown."

"Can you watch him for a second? I'm going run over to the kitchen for a second to get something to clean this blood off of him."

"I will, but be quick though, he needs medical attention immediately."

"Of course sir." Brown swiftly moved towards the kitchen.

White sighed and placed a hand on his head for a moment in exasperation of his loud crewmates pointing fingers at each other and arguing, he then moved next to Lime who seemed to be worsening in his condition. "It's okay son we'll get you patched up as quick as we can, we'll do our best but you have to hold on."

"Sure." Lime hissed, "I just wished Red didn't hit the Emergency Meeting Button; being moved like that really hurts like hell. Plus I have to walk back to MedBay when I was just in there. Very inconvenient, in too much pain and too tired for that."

Brown had returned with a wet cloth and began wiping the blood off of his back, being careful not to accidently touch the wound directly.

"Well can I ask you a few questions before we move you to MedBay?"

Lime looked up at the Captain and nodded, he really just wanted to lay down and take pain meds. Sleep.

"First off, who did this to you? Did you see the Impostor? If you know who it is I need you to tell me this instant. I can't have a killer on this ship."

"It's Black." Red reported again.

Lime lifted his head again and his eye darted over to Black who now had his eye on him, he said nothing but continued to ignore Yellow who was trying to ask him question after question. Lime moved his gaze back to the table in front of him and sighed. "I- I didn't see who did it, when the lights went out... we... me and Black were attacked; we didn't see who. He got shoved around but I got shot, he turned on the MedBay scanner for some light and the gun of the Impostor flung right into it. Black and the assailant tussled around but the killer retreated when Black kicked the knife out of their hand. Then lights came on and he rushed to get the bleeding to stop. So no, I don't know who did it." He finished.

Black sat there frozen in surprise and disbelief; though outwardly he appeared only a tidbit apprehensive, on the inside he was shocked in confusion and astonishment. Lime had just lied to the Captain, he was nearly murdered back in Med Bay by 'him'.

Why would he lie?

They were enemies, he's an Impostor who could have fatally wounded him. Black couldn't understand why, but he wanted to know.

White nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "That's all I needed to know Lime, not exactly what I wanted to hear but I'm glad you cleared that up." He turned his attention to all of the crewmates. "Now listen up my crew, it appears we have an Impostor among us. This is a terrifying time indeed, I know now that one of you have nothing but the murderous, evil, cold, and rotten intent for the decimation of my crew..."

His eye narrowed thinly, his voice deepened. "Well allow me to give a bold warning to you Impostor, no crewmate is dying on 'my' ship; not on 'my' watch. I'll kill whoever so much as even tries to lay a single finger on anyone of my crew, you'll be torn asunder from limb to limb should that ever happen. You better be glad I don't know who you are yet, it's been a long time since I've killed an Impostor. You may think that I'm incapable and weak the way I am and the way I look-." He then laughed with a heavy sinister tone. "But- **_you'd be a fool to 'test me'._** " He finished darkly with a glare at the crewmates then lightened his expression and voice almost immediately. A few of the crewmates sweated a bit, some looking genuinely scared of the Captain that had never seen him so serious and daunting before.

"Now, because Mrs. Brown will need help tending to Lime, you are all to stay here in this room until further notice. No one leaves for any reason until I come back, it could take hours but you'll just have to deal with it. Got to go to the bathroom? Hold it. Want to sleep? Use the floor or tables. Hungry or thirsty? Well the kitchen is literally over there but you are not allowed to go into the food preparation room so all you have is bagged snack food. Now come along Mrs. Brown, I'll need help walking Lime to MedBay."

"Of course Captain."

They both stand at Lime's side and help him up slowly from the table, Lime shoots a quick look at Black.

"I hope I don't regret this decision." He whispered quietly, knowing well that Black heard him.

"Careful now; the wound might be small but it's still can be a deadly one, plus he's probably weak from blood loss." White took most of the weight and lead the two right towards MedBay. Lime shooting one last glance at the Impostor before being ushered away.

"Gee! I've never seen the Captain be so scary before." Yellow spoke up, almost making Black jump from the sudden interjection.

"Yeah." Black finally spoke, still on edge but mostly because of Lime covering up his attempt of murder and letting him just get away with it though he didn't deserve to.

Lime seemed to really hate him back there, for what he was and what he had done; there was no reason to hide what he did to the light green crewmate. No reason to lie to the Captain, death should have been Black's portion, not mercy.

He hoped that Lime would survive the night, and to survive the wound that 'he' inflicted.

He didn't understand why Lime lied; but he had to find out.

"He's killed an Impostor before!?" Red questioned while sinking in his seat and removing his beanie, suddenly feeling inadequate as a male. "Damn. I need to step up my game."

The crewmates then began questioning each other, asking for locations and what they were doing prior to the lights going out; but they were all talking at once and trying to speak over each other like earlier. Black and Yellow however; stayed out of the conversation.

Yellow chose not to speak to Black for a while since he heard Lime say what happened between them and the Impostor. Black was probably still shaken, he already seemed zoned out when they were beamed into Cafeteria; probably still upset after having to deal with his friend being shot and not being able to prevent it. But at least Black wasn't the killer like Red claimed. That would be ridiculous, the three were like peas in a pod; the bestest of friends. Plus Lime was still alive!

Nothing could split such a bond.

Well, maybe an Impostor. The bright crewmate suddenly felt unease at that thought, but everything's going to be okay; Black was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impostor: O' Crewmate of the ship, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Crewmate: You should always try and save the Emergency Meeting Button for the... hey! Stop that! It's supposed to be the other way around, you're ruining the meme.
> 
> Impostor: You mean I'm Sabotaging the meme? ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Feel free to check out 'Take care of my son' Sad Among Us final space parody by Matix Oviedo, it's a sad one but beautiful in a way.
> 
> Also thanks for all the comments, bookmarks, hits, and kudos, you guys encourage me to continue. I'll try to make more art for the story. 💚🖤💛


	10. The Cursed Color (Part 1)

"Ugh, it's been what almost three hours now? What's taking so long?" Tan complained, sick and tired of sitting at the table listening to all the chatty crewmates checking each other over and continuing with the accusations and finger pointing, It was funny at first but the stubborn idiots had been going at it for so long that the spectacle had turned into a sour show of irksome drama.

Blue shrugged. "Surgery I guess? White really isn't that much of a doctor; only Brown has any skills in the medical field. If you ask me, I can only assume things are not going well; but that's because I'm always pessimistic."

Tan raised a brow. "Okay, but if things weren't going well Lime would have died by now and we wouldn't be stuck having to put up with this shit."

Green holding a sheet of paper and an ink pen finally stood up from the table and cleared his throat to catch his fellow crewmates attention. "Okay after gathering all of the information we shared; we can now conclude who is for certain; if not one hundred percent innocent of Lime's assault. That it cannot be the following; White, Yellow, Purple, and Cyan. White and Yellow had been in Navigation all day; I even saw them this morning. Purple and Cyan were trying to transfer something from MedBay with Lime. As for everyone else, there is no full alibi. Brown was in the kitchen prepping breakfast for tomorrow, I was in Communications reading, Pink was heading from her bunkroom to get something to drink, Red was ... standing inside of Electrical?" Green looked up from the paper. "What were you doing in Electrical? We didn't even have tasks at the time and Captain didn't say give us any training yet today."

Red shrugged "What?"

"That's so suspicious." Orange admitted, leaning against the table with his palm holding up his cheek; bored out of his mind. "Who just stands around Electrical with nothing better to do?"

"That's a primary Impostor hotspot, no fool in their right mind would just hang around in there by themselves." Cyan added.

"Could be doing suspicious activities." Blue agreed.

Red started to look a little nervous, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Well?" Green prodded for an answer.

Red looked to his left and then his right; being stared at by everyone but Black, all curious eyes. He cracked. "Okay!" He threw his hands up in the air and narrowed his eye. "I was in Electrical, but not for just any reason; and definitely not to do 'suspicious activities'. I um... I kinda like to sing and chill in there. Ya know? Some time alone and away from everybody doing what I like to do."

"Singing?" Pink raised a brow.

"To what?" Orange asked slyly.

"Singing and dancing to- ... pop boy band music." He finished with a defeated sigh.

Blue and Tan suddenly bursts out laughing, Pink and Purple lightly snickering to themselves. Tan slapped the table at the ridiculous admission for the so proclaimed 'toughest crewmate'. "Is that what you do in there? So lame."

"What the hell Red, you a wannabe pop-star with a bunch of bros?" Blue continued to laugh, "This is gold, now I'm glad I lived long enough to hear this.." He wiped a tear from his eye.

Red then puffed himself up and folded his hands. "See, this is why I didn't tell anyone in the first place, I can't do it in my bunk room because I'm forced to share a room with Blue and no way in hell was I gonna ever do it in there and have him walk in on me chilling with my tunes."

"Yeah, boy band music is some pretty great tunes alright." Green's own laughter died down a bit then continued with the list. "Okay guys, let's focus please. Orange was alseep in the Cafeteria, Tan was getting a head start on tasks in O2 for clean air, Blue was wondering the halls waiting to be offed, the usual. Was there anyone aside from Lime that I didn't mention?"

"Black." Red pointed at the quiet one of the room, while also giving the dark crewmate a hard stare. "The number one culprit." He added.

Black gave a silent side glance in return but said or did nothing.

"Well it can't be black, Lime said it wasn't." Yellow defended as he sat up in his seat, just a tad angry with all the accusations charged against his friend. "My best friend would never hurt anyone, especially not me or Lime; Impostors are vicious and evil murderers, Black isn't one of them."

He remained silent. Oh how wrong Yellow was, if only he knew. Black knew the truth, he feared what the bright crewmate would say or do if he knew the truth of him being a 'vicious and murderous Impostor'. He's definitely had his hands stained red with the lives of the innocents more than any other Impostor to date; by far he's the worst of them all and even has a reputation amongst other Impostors. Yellow didn't know that he had almost killed Lime; only giving up because of the damage he had done and the suffering he put the light green crewmate through.

"Well he isn't exactly cleared yet either." Red rebottled. "Anyone who is sane would have ran to the Emergency Meeting Button."

Yellow shook his head in opposition. "No, what Black did was the right thing. If he hadn't slowed the bleeding then Lime could have died even before the meeting was called." He then patted Black on the back who refused to acknowledge it. "He saved Lime's life Red, I'm sure he would have done the same for you."

Of course not. Absolutely not. Red? He would have been dead had he been the first target; but this would be unwise as taking out rash crewmates would throw out potential accusations. He intended to kill Lime but failed, now he was lost in confusion by the light green crewmate's action to preserve him. Only a fool would have done such a thing to their enemy, but Black knew Lime wasn't no fool; he was perhaps the only true crewmate who was capable enough to even be a good crewmate like the ones he used to slay. Well aside from Cyan and possibly White.

"Yeah right." Red grumbled. "But I have my eye on him from now on, he's always been suspicious to me; always distant and quiet."

"Enough with the accusations, I trust Black with my life and you can't change my mind."

The yellow crewmate really shouldn't, he's already almost killed the kid twice now; he was not worthy of such trust and reliance. But then again, he's an Impostor; he shouldn't care or involve himself in the lives of these pitiful creatures.

He felt lost.

"Hey, the Captain's back!" Yellow suddenly said aloud as he got up from his seat and ran up to the ship leader coming from the back end of the ship. "How's Lime? Can we see him? Please?" Yellow asked, a hint of desperation in his tone. "I want to see him."

White put a hand on Yellow's head. "Not right now kiddo, go back to the table and take a seat; there's something I have to announce first. Okay?"

Yellow suddenly felt a pang in his chest, the heavy and yet soft tone of the Captain's voice already gave him an idea of Lime's position. "O-okay." He slowly ambled back to his seat lightly shaking.

"Listen up everyone; I have something to say regarding your fellow crewmate Lime. As you know he was injured not too long after the power went out; Brown and I aren't the best equipped in the skill sets needed to deal with such injuries." The Captain pulled off his hat and held it in his hands before him, his gaze glued to the floor until he finally lifted it up to meet the crew. "It had been a long struggle and we tried our best, but Lime; he didn't make it."

The crewmates go silent still, expressions arranging from terror, shock, sorrow, despondent, disconsolate, hurt. White studied all of the faces before him; gauging all of the reactions, to his dismay they all looked genuine. He let out a low sigh.

Black stared silently at the captain, almost completely frozen in place. He didn't know why the news he just heard affected him so much, he felt a pain that had been buried away for so long. Lime couldn't die yet though, Black had questions that needed answering, and he wanted to apologize even if it wouldn't fix things.

"No, Captain?" Yellow began tearing up.

White sighed and put the cap back on his head. "I'm just kidding, Lime's fine."

And just like that, the pressure in the room seemed to lift almost immediately.

Black felt his hearts racing, his hands shaking; even with the change of Lime's outcome he still felt like he would fall into shambles if he had stood up. He hated the feeling, the paralyzing emotion that turned him against himself; he almost wanted to revert and and go back to being a simple mind than to deal with this burdensome prickle in his chest cavity.

What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be feeling this way.

"What the actual hell Captain?!" Green barked with a narrowed eye. "You can't just come in here saying Lime's dead and expecting us not to take the joke seeing as how serious this situation is!"

"Yeah, don't scare us like that." Pink agreed.

White rubbed the back of his head. "Well apologies, Lime requested it though; don't know why but he wanted to make sure that people cared about him I suppose?"

"It's a shitty joke." Orange complained. "Lime's full of them."

Tan put a hand on his chin in thought then narrowed his eye. "Clever." He whispered to himself.

Yellow let out a huge sigh of relief and threw his hand over Black who lightly shuddered from the sudden contact. "It's all okay Black, Lime is going to live." He beamed with his eye and hugged the dark crewmate.

Black nodded. "Yeah, that was a close one."

The Captain cleared his throat. "Well even though he's going to recover; he's currently unconscious and will likely be out for the rest of tonight and maybe even some of tomorrow. In fact he passed out before we could administer anesthesia, almost fully paralyzed somehow. Thankfully however; with Mrs. Brown and myself and what few skills I have; we were able to suture the wounds and stop the bleeding. He does have a punctured lung though and the loss of blood has severely crippled his breathing, right now he's on a ventilator; a device that will breathe for him in the meantime.

With that being said and the fact that there's an Impostor among us, he will be having no visitors tonight. In fact just to be safe and keep the killer from completing the job; I will choose a few of you to do nightly rounds to watch over him. Me and Mrs. Brown will watch over him for the first four hours, then for the last four I'll have two others. I haven't chosen who yet but it'll have to be two people who can guard MedBay inside and out and can also get to electrical quickly should the power go out.

But no matter what, do not let that machine stop; or he 'will' die. I have already put out an order to HQ for some blood transfusion materials and packs, they should come in by simulated morning."

"I'll do it!" Yellow waved his hand frantically. "Let me watch over Lime."

The Captain looked away. "I don't know if you'd want to see him in his current condition Yellow, it might be best if you don't."

The bright crewmate sunk into his seat. "Aw." He deflated.

White turned his attention back to the crew. "Well anyways, because of the attack; we're to be on high alert and at your own risk travel alone. I cannot force any of you to comply, but as your Captain I strongly recommend that you don't go anywhere alone for the time being; not until we've ousted the Impostor. But for now we are backed up on tasks and the important ones have to be done tonight or this ship will come apart literally as cheaply made as it is. I've rearranged the task schedules and have you all put you into pairs to travel together to get the job done, you'll find the new scheduling printed off in Admin.

You are to complete all of your tasks then immediately head to your room and lock yourselves inside, change the passcode as soon as you enter and stay alert. I know we all need sleep but it will be difficult now that we know that there's a murderer on board, we'll just have to try our best to get through the next eight hours. Afterwards, we will have a meeting first thing in the morning; we'll try and see who the Impostor is or who is at least suspicious and go from there. I'm sorry if all this is out of the blue and on bad timing but we must stay calm and keep the ship going until our mission is complete, but don't think I won't be watching everyone carefully from now on.

There is something new added to the ship that Lime and Cyan had so boldly added at the cost of almost Lime's life, I'd love to discuss more about it at the moment but it's going to have to wait until the morning meeting. Also remember to report any suspicious activity, we cannot afford to miss any valuable information. As I've said, no crewmate is dying on my ship, the attempted killer will be found and dealt with promptly.

And one last thing, because Lime is out of commission I'll need a volunteer to take over his tasks, it has to be someone quick."

Black stood up from the table, his eye still not focused on anything in particular. "I'll do it." He spoke up, his voice almost blank; his gaze finally meets White's. "I'll do Lime's tasks."

The Captain had been silent for a long minute in thought before finally nodding. "Very well, finish yours and Lime's tasks; Yellow is your partner so take him with you. You are all now dismissed."

....

"Man, I wanted to see Lime. I hope he'll be okay; can't believe he was almost killed by an Impostor." Yellow sighed as he finished calibrating the distributer in Electrical, he turned to his side and walked over to Black who was uploading data to his tablet; staring blankly at the screen as the bar slowly inched towards it's goal. "But still, I can't help but feel uneasy. There's an Impostor on our ship, 'our' ship Black." His tone started to weaken. "I can't help but fear for our friends, and Lime. You. But what I fear more; is knowing that someone out of my group of friends could be the one, a traitor. Our friendship just a fake, a lie."

Black's eye darted to the side to see Yellow trembling and lightly cowering in fear, that annoying pricking sensation began to take over again; his coiled fist tightened. He hated the feeling with every fiber of his being, he shouldn't be feeling it but there it was. And worse, a specific color was attached to it in his memories, it was a cursed color. It angered him to see Yellow so upset, so opposite from his usual bright demeanor. Why did he ever make friends with these creatures?

Why did he have to ever feel ... guilt?

The upload was taking so long Yellow noticed, he then sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall of panels and metal cased wires. It terrified him that one of these crewmates who had been with him from day one was a killer, the very idea shook his world and shattered his perfect picture into tiny pieces. "What are we going to do Black? I don't want anyone to die, I just want us all to be one big happy crew like always. Why do Impostors even attack and kill crewmates? Did we do something wrong to deserve this? Did we make them mad? They didn't teach us this kind of stuff in training, only that alien Impostors could kill us if we had one on board and how to deal with them if we caught one. We didn't get a reason why." He sighed again and shook his head. "No one on this ship deserves to die, certainly not Lime. Am I next?" He looked up at the dark crewmate who now gazed back with a bit of shock, this puzzled the yellow crewmate.

Something about this seemed very familiar, Yellow just silently staring up at him; his expression almost unreadable at this point. And his words? How he looked? A flash of yellow in his mind made Black reel back and walk away from the younger crewmate, the pain in his chest tightens to his dismay. He moves over to wires while clutching his upper torso; trying to keep composure. His mind instantly darting back to multiple yellow crewmates who had plagued him since the start, his focus falls to pieces as he attaches a yellow wire to a pink one. For a brisk moment he inhales a lot of cool air with his toothy maw then hides it quickly after.

Should he tell Yellow what he is and what he had done? Would this make the pain stop?

No, he can't tell Yellow. It'd ruin what they had between them; he'd rather die if it meant keeping the cheerful crewmate from the disgusting and potentially devestating truth.

Yellow notices that Black is distressed and huffing loudly to himself, was he okay? The bright crewmate stood up and approached his friend, he carefully puts a hand on his buddy's shoulder but felt it brushed off just as quick as he had placed it. "Are you okay?' He asked worriedly.

"Yellow is such an accursed color." He sneered angrily, now correcting his wrongly mixed wires and trying to focus on ignoring the pain.

Yellow raised a brow and carefully questioned lightly. "You- you don't actually mean that right Black?" His voice soft and confused. Surely not the nicest and brightest color that was his favorite.

Black lifted his head and glanced back to the younger crewmate after hearing the crewmate's response. "It's not you Yellow, it's just..." He paused, unsure of where to lead the conversation. He didn't want to make Yellow upset, but he also needed to voice his reason to not at least attempt to make the young adult understand. "It's just a color that's been so prominent in my life around others and it... brings up unwanted memories that should really stay forgotten. It's nothing to do with you, okay?" He finished ore harshly than intended.

"Oh." The crewmate backed away to give Black some space and twiddled his thumbs together as he awaited the guy to finish the wires and Lime's task of diverting power. 'It's okay Black, you need some time to yourself.' He thought to himself, making a sad-happy expression as he turned his back to his friend. Yellow figured that maybe Black was still upset about the Impostor's attack, or something. Apparently it had something to do with the color of his suit; though he wasn't exactly sure why.

Maybe he could ask Black more about it when he feels better?

Black sighed, he didn't mean to make Yellow retreat to the center of the room like that; but he did at least appreciate the kid's respect for space, especially now.

The color yellow wasn't a bad color, but ever since he became an Impostor; he's associated it with the pain of guilt from mission one when he was very young. It was the affliction that plagued him at the current moment, a pain no Impostor should feel; or that was what he was taught. He couldn't go see Lime, he really shouldn't since it was obvious that he should have been shot out into space for his actions. He certainly would have if the crewmate didn't lie on his behalf. Lime's only alive now because the cursed color changed him, or rather the ones in the color. But he felt torn, killing these creatures was his job; it's what he had been doing for so many years of his life with no problems whatsoever, he was no failure before this ship. Why is it on this terribly inept crew did things have to change so much?

Yellow.

Of course, the color itself and the personality of the one who wore it. The one crewmate who was daring enough to keep trying to win him over despite the vile words, very real threats, and even physical abuse. Quite a few memories have stuck with him through the years, all because of that annoying bright color. It's made him question things, feel pain, relent on his targets, and become weak with mercy.

This Yellow crewmate that called him a friend wasn't the first to make an impact on him; though he did make the biggest. Just the finishing blow to the memories that haunted him.

...

The first memory of anything regarding a yellow crewmate was of course; the first mission his father had taken him on, his newly formed mind and body was taking in everything. In a crewmate form he had less of basically everything, legs, tendrils, teeth, and even strength; however he had new features in return. A strong and more colorful memory that held everything he did, gone were the days when all he could remember was sensing his nest mates; only wanting to eat and burrow into prey until he was ready to take a new form. His heat-seeking sensors around his maw were hidden away though not fully gone even as a crewmate, now he had optical vision and could see an expansive spectrum of colors and different wavelengths of light; no more did he see only by levels of heat like he would have on his dimly lighted cold planet to hunt with. All of his limbs and tendrils had all been surpressed in his new form, though he could always use them when he wanted; his guardian punished him for doing so for exposure. And of course, the one baggage that came with consuming crewmate flesh and taking on their forms; having a conscious.

The one thing that made every difference when it came to his new life.

...

"Keep up." Came his father's harsh and scolding tone as they paced through the spaceship of crewmates, a tone so strict, stoic, and void of any warmth unlike the others. His fake name at the time was Mordecai, or that is what the crewmates had called him at least. The new and young crewmate sporting a more kind and familiar name; Thomas, just one of many he had; this name being his first fake.

The two were black in color; the color his father had chose, the reason he was given is because it was easier to hide with and unlikely to be spotted unlike the rest. He didn't wear suits like the others as it was easier to just mimic the suits, but they did at least have to wear an oxygen tank on their backs and keep the radio communications device hidden within them. Metal was too difficult to replicate perfectly as were other certain materials, plus with the off chance of being booted into space they'd at least live for a little bit longer and may even find a way back onto the ship or call for help.

He didn't understand a lot of things on that first kill mission he was dragged on, didn't even know their reason for acting like those creatures then bringing them down when the opportunity presented itself. For the most part he had observed his guardian and did as he was told; like eating unfamiliar food of these creatures when they were alone, told not to say anything though he barely knew how to talk, sleep when ordered, to stay away from the other crewmate's kids when he tried to play with them once. His understanding had been so unclear; but what was clear was obedience, obedience over everything but the mission itself.

His father lead the charge as they ran around pretending to do tasks, carefully checking every crewmate they came upon to see who would be the first and easiest target to take out. They vented from one location to another; finally ending up popping out into a reactor room that had only one target in it who was too busy trying to unlock the manifolds. As fate would have it; his parent focused his eye on Leanna, a Yellow crewmate that had had the only kid on the whole ship that would ever sit next to him. Little Thomas began to wave at the youngling as he had the first time they met; the young mini yellow crewmate being the only one who wanted to play with him, but his father clamped a hand over his waving one and glared down at the child.

Thomas felt his hand forced downward roughly then received the glare; he was not allowed to be friends with the other kids or associate with them, most of them didn't want to be around him anyways but the young yellow female seemed nice enough at least. It was then when the youngling noticed the mini black crewmate and pulled at her mother's leg; presumably asking if she had permission to play with him or perhaps for what she was seeing now. Little did the adult crewmate know that his father had already pulled out a large knife and was steadily approaching her from behind. When the mother noticed her child she spun around and shrieked aloud as the murderer quickly rushed forward and jabbed the blade right into her body, she had no time to react nor run; only wail in agony as the blade plunged through her flesh.

She writhed a bit then her raised hand dropped, the blade was ripped out coldly from her upper torso and she collapsed on the floor with a loud thud motionless. Red pooled around her corpse and the yellow youngling stared on in confusion from her mother lying on the floor, the young girl then moved up to her mother and shook her but she didn't respond. She continued to carefully shake her a few times but again was met with no reaction, just silence.

The black youngling looked up at his father who had just finished licking the blood off of the knife, a gruesome and vile look with his teeth poking trough his grin. He hid his weapon away then turned and headed towards the vent, Thomas then looked back at the young yellow; she was now crying and sitting next to her mother coated in tears.

It bothered him.

It didn't move his guardian at all, but the young black Impostor felt sad and couldn't fully understand why; just seeing the yellow child cry made him feel something he had never felt before. Sorrow was new to him at that time; almost as similar when he received punishment but this kind was stronger.

"Come." Came the hard tone of his father who was now opening the vent and looking back over at him.

Thomas refused, he walked up to the mini yellow crewmate and sat next to her; she paid him no mind with her pain taking her focus but he felt like he couldn't just leave her. This new concept of emotions were strong and almost fully controlling of his actions, it felt great to be happy but it hurt deeply to be upset or devastated.

"I said come over here boy, I will not repeat myself again. You're not about to cost me this mission; we need to get out of here before any witnesses show up, so get over here now." He warned.

Thomas again refused and sat in place despite the dark glare his father was giving him; his fear was overcome by his sorrow for the first ever kid he met. He didn't want to leave his crying companion, they were the only one who ever showed him any kindness. His father came back out of the vent and pulled a gun out as he approached them, Thomas quickly jumped up and ran in front of the mini crewmate waving his tiny hands. He didn't want her to be killed because of him. He felt a large hand pull him away from the tiny crewmate and shoved by his father's side forcibly.

"You will learn to obey and do as you are told; here's the punishment you get for rebellion." He pointed his pistol at the little crying girl at point blank range and fired, she hadn't even noticed him because her face was in her hands.

Thomas reached a hand out while his guardian's free one held him back, the bullet hit the youngling taking out almost half of her head in one blow, it felt as though time slowed as the tiny form toppled onto its side quietly; no longer a recognizable face. The sorrow turned into regret, she would have still been alive if had just listened to his father. Thomas fell onto his knees, shaking. He was unfamiliar with this kind of pain, this powerful feeling. It made his chest hurt and throb uncomfortably, his eye watered; he felt weak and a feeling he never knew existed until now; guilt.

He felt himself being picked up and carried towards the vent, getting one last look at the murder scene as he was packed away. They stopped once they reached the vent, Thomas was then held before his parent who had a fixed gaze on him.

"Do not mourn for the enemies, they'd do the same to you if they knew what you were, they'd never accept us as Impostors and we'll never accept them for anything other than prey. I'll be sure that you are properly raised and taught well, a killer and master manipulator at only the highest degree. Get used to hunting boy, it's in our blood. You will be a prodigy Kiliayth." (Kil-ai-eth)

...

The next memory of yellow happened after he had been abandoned by his father and left at a facility purposed for Impostors; to be trained and mastered in the arts of deception and murder. He spent several years here, from learning by teacher to heading out and putting everything taught into practice on actual crew ships. Learning how to bypass MedBay scans with a chip implant that reads scripted DNA to hacking any and every appliance on the ship. By now he was cold hearted, stoic, self reserved, quiet, calculating, and always thinking. He had already several kills to his name and knowledge in most sabotage techniques, now worthy enough to continue honing his skills and prove himself by being strictly obedient and doing all that is ordered with perfection.

Anything that was considered insubordination was punishable; even punishable by death, one Impostor of his group found this out the hard way and paid dearly for it.

...

Kiliayth had been seated at a table surrounded by several of his fellow Impostors as the lead Impostor and teacher were presenting the weaknesses of the crewmates, listing from things such as the lack of thermoception, lack of extra limbs, easy trustworthiness, and frail anatomy to a weak conscious driven by emotions. This was nothing new to the black Impostor, years of obedience has already shown him everything he needed to know about his targets, the only things left to learn is what technology they developed so that he could bring it down.

The female Impostor across the table from him however; seemed annoyed at today's lesson. She had just recently been added to the group after successfully pulling of her third mission amongst crewmates and surviving long enough to be worthy of advanced training, her color of choice; yellow. Kiliayth didn't know her personally but he could tell by watching her ever so slightly shaking in place; that she was probably about to become trouble or receive trouble. Impostors are supposed to be composed, even in emotion aside from rage; but even then rage isn't reserved for instructors.

The orange instructor paced back and forth before the black Impostor and his fellow Impostors. "So of course the ship's Reactor should always be the go to sabotage when you're suspect and on the last few crewmates; this way you destroy the ship's true power source which in turn will cut oxygen, lights, and all electrical equipment from running." The instructor stopped and beamed with a toothy grin. "This is where the weaknesses of those pathetic beings become our strong suit, with fewer numbers they are easy targets." He laughed lowly. "Watch them stumble and panic like blind helpless fools; oh what a game it is to pick them off with no resistance. I prefer a chase myself."

Kiliayth tried his best to ignore some of the hungry faces of his group; they looked like they were pathetic starving animals either hungry to eat or shed blood. So un-composed and hasty, its like they're reverting back to their old forms mentally. He did notice however the yellow Impostor now rising up from her seat, her eye glaring at everyone; it then landed on the instructor.

"Ugh I can't take this anymore! You disgusting reverts!" She started, gaining everyone's attention. "Stop acting like animals; we're better than that now, have some sophistication and respect for once!"

The instructor raised a brow. "What's wrong with embracing the kill and the hunt in this fashion my dear? Are we not Impostors? Just because we take a different shape now means we can't be what we truly are? We're not crewmates."

She huffed angrily. "No, but we have intelligence and gentility now. The crewmates never acted this way so why should we?"

"Who cares?" Came the response of a green Impostor. "We'll act however we want."

"Don't conceal your inner nature dear, we are what we are." The instructor replied, his expression now of curiosity. "What could possibly have called this into question?"  
The yellow Impostor held her silence as she looked around the table, almost all of the Impostors all appeared angry or annoyed at her now; she didn't care. Her expression lightened, she squeezed her fists at her side and kept her gaze on the tabletop.

"I have a question Instructor, why are we even going out of our way to kill or capture crewmates anymore? It's not like we don't have hundreds of captured crewmates stored away for wormlings or DNA collection. Plus they're barely even a threat, a species that only wants peace."

The orange Impostor narrowed his eye but his voice remained calm. "We've been over this already, you wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you eating the flesh of a crewmate; you'd be like all the other mindless beasts out there. Like disgusting reverts, you called us."

"But that's not telling me why we're delibertly going out of our way to kill them!" She remarked. "They're a nice people, some genuinely cared about me when I was on my last ship; they never wanted to hurt me. It took everything in my power to kill off the last two, they fully trusted me and I had to kill them! They even knew I was the Impostor but didn't want to throw me out into space because they wanted me to live over their own lives, they were truly my friends!"

"Eh?" Black quietly questioned with a tilt of the head, why would crewmates do that? No enemy could possibly be like that, the idea was ludicrous and yet it happened? How? Why?  
The Instructor's face darkened. "Is that so?" He walked a few steps away with his back to the table, hands folded behind his back. He heavily sighed. "Oh what a tragedy we have here today, it's truly a shame."

Kiliayth knew something bad was about to happen, he said and did nothing.

"You have such potential and you go and let the prey mentally subdue you? A tragedy indeed. You do know what happens to those who break the rules correct? When falling out of obedience?"

The Yellow Impostor suddenly shrank back, she got up from the table and started taking careful slow steps backwards towards the exit doors. "We're killing them for nothing! We've become a target by them because of what we've done to them! We won't relent so we've become their enemies." She complained back then looked at the other Impostors, desperate. "HQ, our leaders? Us? We're the reason they're out to find and eliminate us, we're the reason for so much pain and hatred! Can any of you see? We've been groomed as killers; raised to murder and betray for what? Power? Advancement? They don't care what we think, only with what we do! They've been suppressing us from feeling, emotions, just so that we obey whatever is commanded of us."

"She's been brainwashed." Came the voice of a female red Impostor.

"We all are!" The rebelling Impostor rebottled.

"Looks like someone decided to grow a consciousness." Voiced a male cyan Impostor. "Friends with crewmates? Gross."

"Insolent, disobediant, traitorous scum." Came another voice of a white Impostor.

The black Impostor remained silent, he knew what was coming. 'The poor fool.' He thought. Yet her argument was interesting.

The yellow female continued despite her situation, in the hopes of convincing at least one or two; or opening their eyes to the truth. "We've gone too far! We must stop now and try and find some way to amend for what we've done. They don't deserve the way we treat them, some of them are kind and loving. We're not allowed to feel these things but these feelings are stronger and greater than you think, it's liberating even! HQ has made us slaves for their own selfish cause of advancing as a species; that's why they send us off to kill and if we fail and die, we're forgotten! And their younglings? Do we have to kill them or leave them on an abandoned ship to die? They don't know anything or do anything wrong; they're certainly not a threat!"

The instructor laughed and finally turned around, he clicked a button with a device he pulled from his pocket and the door the yellow Impostor had been heading to sealed up shut behind her. "I think you're misunderstanding my dear, the crewmates are very much a threat; we steal technology from them and make of it with what we can. However; they are still more advanced in this manner, thus a threat. The weapons they build could easily decimate our world and us, they also have way more resources. Then there's our young; since we have yet to birth younglings that aren't wormlings then we haven't fully accepted the crewmate DNA in our evolution, our wormlings still have to consume flesh to receive a higher form of thinking. Would you honestly want your children to remain as 'disgusting reverts' and die fighting over territory and food? I think not."

The yellow Impostor narrowed her eye. "I don't care, we shouldn't waste a species away for our own selfish benefits; it's unfair to them. My real friends certainly didn't deserve it, I should have never have killed them." Her voice softened. "We'd be better off as beasts, at least then this guilt wouldn't be a thing."

Kiliayth could see her trembling and tears forming, he wouldn't openly admit that he knew what guilt was since he was probably the only other Impostor there who knew; it was a feeling he buried when he was still very young. However; the points of the argument she was making, were most interesting to think about.

The instructor shook his head and approached the yellow. "The only one who's ever felt any guilt here, is you. You're broken; you've let the enemy into your head to confuse and alter your way of thinking. They've manipulated 'you', when it should have been the other way around. Sadly, sending you back to HQ or even home world just isn't an option I'm afraid; not with you in this state. What a pity, it's difficult to find Impostors such as yourself that can complete a mission three times and live to tell about it. But as things go around here examples must be made; and you are that example that has to be set." The instructor's tounge suddenly shot out of his mouth and struck the female through the head, she quaked a bit and then fell to her knees.

"I- I-."

His tounge retracts and he kneels down next to her. "Shhhhh. You did well for a little while; thanks for your service and farewell."

"De-ser...ve..." She then toppled to the floor motionless, dark blood starts to pool.

The instructor stands back up and heads around the table with his hands behind his back. "Now let this be a lesson for all of you. There's no room for turncoats at my table, you have one mission and every time you go out to do it I expect success. You're here because you are the best of the best; more will join us in the future and we can't show them failure, we don't want discouragement now.

You are not to question anything; only to obey and serve your leaders. You are not to mourn the enemies, nor pity them and spare them. Any so called friendships are all to infiltrate their trust and to use them, nothing more. The crewmates will serve you nothing beneficial to your species, don't think that you can ally with them and spare them when it's our very livelihood to preserve ourselves.

Remember the what you live by and sacrifice everything for; law, principle, obedience, and progression. Do not forget your purpose.

This poor female had let them change her way of thinking; making her forsake her purpose, just a method the crewmates use to survive. They are very cleaver creatures. The crewmates will not hesitate to throw an Impostor off their ship, don't think that any crewmate out there will show any mercy. If they do it's likely because they are unsure of your identity or are blatant fools. With that in mind, remember not to reveal your true form, can't let them get any more information on us that they can use to destroy us with. Do not let them find our home world, this is very important and why you have your job. Don't leave any survivors unless it's a youngling; but I still wouldn't cause they'll probably die before they're found or blown up like most ships. And most importantly, do not conform!" He pointed at the dead Impostor. "If you try and join or bend to the will of these beings then you will end up like this Impostor here, this is an organization of highly trained and highly obedient killers with a true purpose to your species.

Such actions will result in deadly consequences. If you do any of these things that I speak against... well you better hope I nor HQ ever finds out."

...

The next memory of Yellow wasn't so good either, but it often made him wonder; not just of what happened after that day but why he did what he did. it reminded him of his friend Yellow. He was cruel back then, took much pleasure in killing crewmates; he was like as most Impostors should be. Cold, ruthless, proficent, quiet, quick to flee the scene and point fingers and plant false evidence on the victims in the crew. He hungered for crew flesh and couldn't wait to make the kill, he even made games and challenges for himself to spice things up from the mundane routine.

But then he encountered a youngling who wasn't afraid of him.

...

"No! Please, leave me alone!" Cried a lime colored crewmate as he fled down the corridors of his ship's storage area, the hallways so narrow and long; barely any turns to get an edge over the dark Impostor chasing him down.

Kiliayth ran quickly in hot pursuit, the crewmate was trying to make a run for the Emergency Meeting Button to report him; but unfortunately for the crewmate, it was located on the opposite end of the ship in this ship's model. He could hear the furious heart pumping of his target; it made the chase all the more exciting, the rush of adrenaline heightening all of his senses at once to his delight.

"Why are you running James? Didn't we used to sit at the lunch table together; as friends?" He asked with his toothy maw when he caught the crewmate at a dead end; the door behind the crewmate locked by the aid of his accomplice.

The crewmate didn't respond, he only shuddered in place; looking for any means of escape.

"Aw come on James, don't be afraid, I'm only doing what I must."

"Please don't kill me, I don't want to die." He finally spoke.

"That's too bad, because you have to." Kiliayth beamed and then shot his tounge at the crewmate, instead of jabbing it through the crewmate's head he wrapped it around the guy's throat and coiled it tightly.

The crewmate then began to struggle to breathe; desperate for air he tugged on the thin appendage but it was too slippery to cling to from saliva, he started to choke from the lack of oxygen. James then desperately clawed at the air in front him; being unable to do anything as he asphyxiated, almost begging. Feeling the life fade from the struggling crewmate made the dark Impostor shudder with twisted joy, this is what he lived for; what he enjoyed. It gave him a sense of power and dominance, a feeling that made his tendrils want to coil.

The crewmate was dead in under two minutes, now lifeless and unfortunately; boring. Kiliayth relinquished his hold and licked his lower lip, he then dug his maw into the side of the grounded crewmate and tore out a chunk of flesh; he quickly swallowed then licked the blood off of his face satisfied. He then hacked the door and fled towards the other side of the ship, there were on a few crewmates left; he hoped that his partner had finished them off so that they could move on and so that he could increase his kill count to forty-nine.

By the time he made it to the Cafeteria he could tell that they had completed the mission, the last two crewmates were both dead on the floor. A cyan male crewmate by the exit and a bright yellow male crewmate by the windows that look out into space. His kid was still alive surprisingly, his current accomplice was known for killing mini crewmates. Apparently he missed one.

The dark Impostor approached the kid sitting the floor out of curiosity; he wondered just how mortified and grief-stricken the little youngling was. The kid wouldn't be worth killing himself however; they're not worth adding to the count, young, defenseless, weak, slow, and clueless. Definitely not worth his time or his count, an easy snack perhaps but he got his fill for now.

Kiliayth expected the youngling to immediately run as he approached, but the young boy; couldn't even be over ten years old, just sat there looking up at him blankly. Once he got closer he flashed a maw filled with his many inner rows of teeth and hissed, but the quiet child only stared at him. Angered, Kiliayth then whipped out several tentacles from his back and hissed again but the boy didn't cry or even budge an inch. Was he challenging him? "Your turn to die." He falsely threatened as he wrapped the kid with a tendril and brought him close to his gaping mouth of sharp teeth, he threw his head back and opened his jaw and lowered the child in a little. "Dinner time."

The little yellow just stared, silent; even in the face of death.

Annoyed by the kid and his refusal to show fear, the Impostor pulled him back then placed him on the ground and withdrew his tendrils; he then pulled out his gun. He pressed it to the kid's head and laughed and yet again was met with a clam silence, an eye blinking at him in curiosity. The action also reminded him of something from his distant past that he'd rather forget, he quickly removed his gun from the boy's forehead; even so much as dropping it from the bitter near 'reenactment' that changed his life forever. The black Impostor stood back with an expression of confusion and annoyance, either the kid was broken or had been so traumatized that nothing could phase him anymore.

The Impostor noticed that the father of the mini crewmate had been shot multiple times in the chest and was lying in a pool of red face down; good as dead. But surely if he can't scare the youngling by a roar, the threat of being eaten, or a gun to the head then the child was definitely not in a sense of reality. It made Kiliayth wonder just what his accomplice do to cause such an affliction on the boy.

"You're broken kid, sit there for all I care; this ship will be in a million pieces soon enough. Only then can you can go and join your father." He then took a step back then turned around and headed for Storage to find anything valuable that he can store up on an escape pod and deliver to his HQ, as he entered the hallway however; he heard tiny steps behind him. Kiliayth spun around to see the mini yellow crewmate just a few feet behind, still blankly staring at him. "Beat it kid, if you know what's best for you."

The boy still stood there.

"Leave!" The dark Impostor demanded aloud and pointed to the end of the hall, his patience wearing thin. His sneer deepened when the kid so daringly approached him and stood by his side like he was his new guardian. He felt his hand roughly shove the kid away, causing the tiny form to stumble over a few steps then smack the floor with his tiny legs kicking from unbalance.

With the boy taken care of he moved into the storage area and started grabbing parts, tools, and wires. He basically took anything that could serve a use; truly it was the huge machines and engines that were of value on the ship; but there was no way to transport them at the time. He had a collection of materials in his hands and made his way to the lower deck of the ship to drop them off; his partner should be helping him soon to fill up the escape pod and leave the ticking time bomb. As he moved through the hall however; he dropped a small blowtorch. Though aggravated for having to make a return for it, he proceeded to the hangers and placed what he had been carrying by one of the few escape pods. He then had turned back around to scavenge more materials and accidently bumped into the little yellow now holding the blowtorch up with his tiny hands at the black Impostor. The tool was almost half of the size of his body but he still had packed it all the way to the hangers and had just now nearly knocked backwards off his feet by the larger form.

Kiliayth didn't know what to think of the kid, did the child not realize that he was trying to help the enemy? Why was he still following him? Despite his protests the kid wasn't backing down or showing any fear, just being a quiet and observant helper like he wanted to be useful and do stuff. Kiliayth did remember some of the other crewmates letting their kids do task with him, maybe the boy had been trained to love and preform tasks?

The Impostor sighed and took the tool from the boy and tossed it into the pile, he then gazed down at the young crewmate. "If you want to follow and help then fine; but the merit of effort will not award you anything." He then took off back towards Storage with the mini crewmate in tow.

The boy did help him a lot to his surprise, when he had gathered all that he was taking for that trip, the kid grabbed whatever he couldn't fit into his hold. This happened a few times as he hauled materials to the escape pods; the youngling even ended up dragging a heavy large wrench, it was bigger than his body but he pulled it all the way without complaint. Though the black Impostor didn't need any help, what he did receive was not that bad; saved him a few trips and he didn't have to hear the kid cry or whine.

"Alright, last place; reactor. Take whatever Nukani hasn't grabbed then we're done." He looked down at the little yellow. "Then we part ways."

Saying this caused the boy to step closer; his small gaze still fixed on the Impostor. "Don't get too attached youngling, I won't be around for much longer; apparently, neither will you." He ignored the yellow endlessly staring at him and headed to reactor with the kid following yet again.

Once he made it to reactor he saw his accomplice in red tinkering with a few wires and tools by the reactor; putting the last bit of the bomb together. He then noticed the little yellow now hiding behind his leg and finally showing something akin to fear. Unbelievable.

"That should do it Kiliayth, the bomb is finished and ready for detonation, this ship's going to become another floating scrapyard." He then turned around to face his partner then noticed the small bundle of bright color peek from around his partner's leg. "Ah, there's that little runt." He flashed his teeth in his grin at the boy.

"I've got everything by the escape pods, any useful tool, part, or device that I could carry. Surprisingly this youngling you left behind has been helping me carry stuff to the lower hanger. He's not even in the least a bit of afraid of death, everything I could do wouldn't shake the kid; interesting right? Only now he's afraid when he see's your ugly mug." Kiliayth narrowed his eye and turned to exposed the kid to the red Impostor, the boy only shook in place. "I thought the little one was completely fearless. I guess I was wrong."

"That snack ran away after I shot his dad, went and hid under a table in Cafeteria; was wondering if I was ever going to get to eat before we leave." The red Impostor fully stood up and began towards the boy. "I always did prefer the tender meat."

Though the tiny yellow crewmate shook in place and cowered; it refused to run away and leave his side, Kiliayth watched as his accomplice grabbed the tiny kid's body with one hand and laugh at the quaking creature in his grasp. The tiny thing kicked it's little legs in a failed attempt to escape, it then turned it's head around to the black Impostor; keeping it's gaze on him as it was passing by sharp teeth headfirst.

The look the mini yellow crewmate gave him, he looked just like... her.

He didn't know why he was suddenly moving; but Kiliayth grabbed the hand that held the boy then jerked it away from the maw; his accomplice refused to relinquish the kid however.

"What are you doing? I found him first so he's mine."

"Put him down."

"Excuse me?" The red impostor sneered.

"I said. Put. Him. Down. Find a corpse, but leave the kid." Kiliayth ordered with a glare, clearly a higher rank Impostor.

"No." His accomplice retorted, taking a step back. "He's going to die when the ship blows up anyway, at least allow him to serve some use."

"I don't care. He's mine." The Black Impostor's eye narrowed deeply. "I hate when they give me insubordinate partners that only ever piss me off or ignore my commands." Vines of black rip out of his back, one slings into the accomplice and another grabs the child before he could be sent flying along with the red killer.

The accomplice slams into the wall with a thud and crashes to the floor, he then pushes himself up with a groan; as he stands up he growls lowly at the other killer. "I knew they should have never lopped me in with you; you're nothing but a team killer, a young brat that gets anything you want and avoids punishment often just because you've killed the most crewmates. I don't care if I get punished for this; but you're going to pay for trying to push me around. I'm not going to go out like your other failed accomplices, I'm going to kill you." He hissed.

Kiliayth laughed quietly and grinned. "The reason they were killed was because they annoyed me, ignored my orders, and tried to rat me out to save face in emergency meetings. One more will not matter; you're not even worth my kill count either."

"You cocky brat!" The red pointed. "You're not my superior, an accomplice is on equal grounds!"

"You've only killed fourteen crewmates Nukani, that pales in comparison to mine; the only reason I get away with anything is because of my status that you don't yet have. Sure training has made Impostors survive longer and kill more crewmates, but I had your amount by my third mission; even before the MedBay chip was invented." He suddenly felt the kid trying to worm his out of the grasp of his tendril, the dark Impostor tightened his hold a bit and the walked over to the vent nearby. He looked back at Nukani who was now on hands and knees growling as tentacles and multiple limbs started ripping out of his form, the impostor then reached down and pulled open the vent. He carefully lowered the mini crewmate inside and sat him down on the cold metal. "You might want to stay down here kid, things are about to get ...loud and dangerous. You should also cover your eye or don't look up through the holes, you've been traumatized enough for one day right?" He then retracted his tendril and closed the vent.

The tiny crewmate blinked as the vent closed, he then obeyed and looked down while covering his eye with his tiny hands. He suddenly jumped a bit when he heard scary monstrous sounds and a loud roar.

"Stay down there until I come to get you," The voice continued, growing deeper and distorted by each word. "It shouldn't-" There was a loud hiss and a thud. "Ta-take... long."

The little yellow keep his face hidden with his hands as the vent shuddered with each heavy movement by the massive things above. He couldn't see what was happening but it terrified him, roars and loud crashes into metal, scraping sounds of claws and whips smacking a hard surface. There were several loud thumps that rocked even the vents, he crouched as low as he could to keep himself from falling over by the quakes.

It lasted for several long minutes then a loud pained roar followed by quake ended it, there was still some loud thumps yet not as loud as it had been; like something stalking the surface. The growls above made him quiver, he just wanted his guardian back. In a rough and swift motion the vent door above him was ripped off it's hinges, a black tendril descends down and coils around him securely. The tiny crewmate shook as he was lifted out of the vents, not quite sure what to expect. As he was raised up however; he was greeted by the black Impostor just standing by the vent in a room full of wreckage, he looked perfectly fine and like a crewmate. As he turned to the large black mass in the opposite corner of the reactor room, he was then forced to face forward and away by the tendril.

"It's messy back there, don't look." Kiliayth reached down and grabbed the detonation device that Nukani had dropped; he then exited the Reactor and hacked the door shut. He then put the kid down and retracted all of his tendrils back into his form, he lightly hissed as he did so; not fully escaping battle without a few wounds.

He then glanced down to see the kid beaming up at him, it held up it's hand like it wanted to be held or high-fived. He honestly didn't know what the kid wanted. Kiliayth ignored the friendly gesture then began back towards the lower hanger to complete the mission, he had already done more than enough for a crewmate's kid; he still wondered why he even killed his accomplice over the matter. What? Over a scrap of food he wasn't even going to eat? No, disobedience sounded like a better reason; which was also true; Nukani didn't listen. He would unlikely escape punishment this time however; this is his fourth partner that he had put down, killed over some stupid reason. He shook the thought off, first he had to worry about getting the pod loaded up ready to go.

The kid had followed him all the way back to the lower hanger, still quietly watching and staring at him. The mini crewmate watched as the dark Impostor loaded up and escape pod with all the things he had taken from the ship, by the time he had finished it was almost completely full despite being a pod with room for four. Only one seat was free of material, one was not enough for both.

Upon this realization the tiny bright crewmate suddenly plants itself on the floor; sitting and waiting for the pod to leave, to watch the only remaining guardian leave. He abstained from tears and whimpers, Impostors didn't like these things.

"So long little yellow." Kiliayth said as he stepped into the pod, buckled up, flipped some switches from the inside, and setting up coordinates in a keypad to location to where he can be retrieved and prepped for the next crewmate facility to sneak into. As the pod was was about to launch, he looked out the single window of the little life raft to see the tiny crewmate just sitting there and watching him; too close to the ship port. He then remembered the device in his hand and gazed at it for a long minute and set it down. He then reached up and tapped on the keypad, the launch aborted.

The tiny crewmate stood up as the black form emerged from the pod, he wasn't sure what to think but it made him happy to see the guy come back.

Kiliayth sighed. "You can't stay too close to escape pod, you'll get sucked into space kid; even before the protective doors shut."

The little yellow starts gleefully kicking it's tiny legs as he is picked up and carried across the room in hands. The kid didn't even notice that he was being seated in an escape pod seat until a dark hand pulls over a thick seatbelt and latch him securely in place; he then feels it tightened a bit. The seatbelt was huge compared to the boy, he only had one available hand as the other was strapped down with most of his body. He then hears the Impostor typing on the keypad above.

He didn't know why he was doing this, Impostors aren't supposed to care about crewmates; not even their young. He didn't. But it's fine, no one needed to know anyway. He agreed with himself that he didn't want to watch another tiny yellow crewmate die horrifically, one time was bad enough and he'd rather forget the whole thing completely if it had only been that easy. It's not like he would have been the cause if he allowed his accomplice to kill the mini crewmate, they were on the same side after all. And yet one of them is dead.

Kiliayth pushes the thought away then backs up as the pod before him closes; just a small window reveals the boy alone inside, now staring and not at all visibly happy. The kid starts to tug at the belt but it's too strong, he then reaches out to the black Impostor almost as if he was begging to take him out. The Impostor takes several steps back and watches as the the pod shoots out from the ship and starts blazing in the direction ahead of him, the protective doors then quickly close before anything could be sucked out of the hanger. He then paces over to a huge window in the hanger and could still see the pod and the boy slowly getting further out of view, the kid stares back for several minutes until the pod is nothing but a dot among the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crewmate: O' Impostor of the Vent, what is your wisdom?
> 
> ...  
> ... ...  
> ... ... ...  
> Impostor: I'm trying to sleep, go bother the other Imposter
> 
> Crewmate: There's a 2nd Imposter?!
> 
> Feel free to check out 'Among Us Who broke it' on YouTube by: wizard0rb, a funny short animation. 
> 
> Also this chapter is longer than usual and I had to break it into 2 parts or it would be too long.


	11. The Cursed Color (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I've been busy not only this chapter but better art for the story, below is a small piece and preview of the art I'm currently working on still (It's Black). I'm not always in an artsy mood so it'll get done eventually probably.

"Twenty-four months, six months for each of your partners that you've killed. You will spend this time in correctional Incarceration, worry not however; there is some training classes in there so that you don't lose your edge. You are now dismissed."

"What!?" Kiliayth shouted, furiously glaring at the male behind the desk of his old Instructor's office.

The Brown Impostor instructor tsked and leaned forward in his seat with his fingers knitted together. "Look, I know that your past instructors had let you off the hook for your deeds because of your status and usefulness out in the field of killing; but I am not them. Yes your numbers are very impressive if I do say so myself, you can fluently speak our secret language, your records of success is nothing but a list of flawlessness, and skills unmatched by any other even to date. However; such behavior for committing these atrocities is simply labeled disobedience; a rule if you recall to not have obeyed multiple times. Crewmates are our targets, not your fellow Impostors."

"Can't you just give me final warning; I won't do it again."

"Afraid not Kiliayth, punishment must be given though; if we start accepting such behavior then our newly found and yet frail civilization will simply fall apart with chaos and anarchy. This is not what we're about, we are about protecting our home, taking our species to greater heights, and destroying our enemies; not living like the unenlightened ones who still crawl around our planet like uncivilized mindless beasts who kill each other over the simplest of things.

I have made up my mind, some time locked up will benefit you; make you think twice before killing another accomplice and may help you to control your temper and that arrogance. It's unbecoming of any Impostor at your level, after two years I hope to see improvement."

The Black Impostor growled lowly to himself, his fists coiled tightly at his sides. "What happened to the last Instructor; I've only been gone for a month."

The new Instructor grinned then swiveled around with his hands resting on the armrests of his chair. "Ah yes, the orange one. Well he's been 'decommissioned', permanently. The improvement rates of newly joined Impostors are declining rapidly; too many failing and becoming floating corpses out in space. Too many getting caught and exposed, just awful. It was only a matter of time before someone with better qualifications, stricter methods, harsh corrections, and more militarized thinking to take his place." He swiveled back around. "That someone is me; but let's be honest, how long until someone better comes in here and puts a bullet through my head because HQ has become intolerant of the lack of improvement? Any form of leadership in our species; outside from our brainless relatives, will always seek to be better than the last. It's just in our nature, the dominant will usurp the weak; kill and take over; something we've never really evolved out of yet. Though to me I feel like we've grown beyond this point in our intellectual maturity but the majority seems to disapprove, I could be here two years, ten years, or even ten days.

This is why I'm committing to perfection, and no disobedience will be tolerated; I don't plan to disappoint the leaders. So off you go, I already have two helpers that will escort you as you leave. And Kiliayth, I know you probably want to tear me from limb to limb right now; I can see it in your eye. I quite frankly, love the rage; that instinct to kill."

"You bet I do."

"Well I wouldn't try it if I were you. You're still not at full maturity yet, but I can assure you that my helpers are; so if you think of trying to get out of your punishment then be prepared for a roughing up. Though if you ask me it's simply not worth it; nor worth more imprisonment time. Farwell Kiliayth, see you again in Twenty-four months." He waved.

Kiliayth whipped around and left without complaint or any form of retaliation; his fists and hidden coils tightly clenched out of the wrath surging through him. The instructor was right, he was still a couple of years shy of adult maturity and would very likely struggle in any kind of shifted battle; especially against two that were fully aged. Even he wasn't foolish enough to take on two Impostors, though he was sure he could definitely handle one despite age difference. Not to mention his weapons had been confiscated before entering and killing the new instructor with or without them would most likely result in his own execution for the kill and the abandonment of his purpose.

He was in a lose-lose situation, he was going to have to rot away in a confined space for a while; losing his edge on his kill count and potentially allowing another to reclaim his supreme title. This was perhaps the most infuriating thing about the punishment; when he's finally freed he was going to have to step up his game and take out twice as much, even if it meant getting his accomplice voted off so that he wouldn't take the blame.

\---

It's been around three months now, Kiliayth has been doing his best to keep the guards and correctional teachers pleased; hoping for that reward of good behavior to hopefully earn. The free time and space to shift and stretch, to finally uncoil for an hour at most; it's a reward which all strive for since it's prohibited to shift in this facility otherwise. Though most of his day's are spent in a box not even big enough to shift in; just a small bed and table with a chair, nothing else. If he wanted to clean off, relieve, or refresh himself, he had to be escorted to an equally smaller room. Any other time is spent in correctional training classes, the training course, the medical center, confinement, or the outside courtyard.

The black Impostor aches as the days drag on by; being unable to shift even when outside in the courtyard with other instituttionalized Impostors taking in the fresh brisk frosty air of Polus's dark sky. As punishment of being in the facility means absolutely no shifting unless rewarded by improved behavior, this is why he mostly avoided other Impostors and anyone that could set him off the wrong way. Besides, he didn't want to have to spend more time locked up here, he had better things to be doing like eliminating crewmates and upholding his title.

Kiliayth was wise to separate himself from other Impostors and stand as far as he could by the high metal walls in the corner of the courtyard, it was more quiet and he could enjoy some space. He also avoided the others because he has a bit of a reputation; even more now with his new instructor so boldly using him as an example to all of the others in the facility. They know him now, they know he kills his own kind when they disappoint him; or at least his old accomplices anyway. But this is why he avoids them and they avoid him. The only other bad thing other than shift restrictions and loneliness was the fools who; because of his kill count and team killing reputation, wanting to challenge him to make a name for themselves. The dark Impostor has done well for a while to avoid them but every now and again some of the daring fools would approach him to mock him, call him a shame, some even try to provoke a challenge to kill him in defense and receive their own reputation through his.

However; on a quiet day things had escalated too far, he finally broke when his pride couldn't handle any more blows and the color of Yellow tormented him once more.

He was in his usual place on the courtyard, back right corner minding his own business staring up at the starry sky in hopes of leaving and hunting crewmates again; his typical one hour once a day thing. He had been approached by a purple Impostor, one just a little younger than him; barely a handful of kills to his name but also the all bark and no bite nuisance. Kiliayth really couldn't stand this one; he's mocked him before and has said things behind his back though he could hear him.

He was with his usual group of his fellow Impostors who hung out and talked together on their break time, a small myriad of colored Impostors. Himself purple, a female lime, two other males red and blue, then the yellow one.

They all looked weak like him said for the tall and bulky yellow one in the back; a male with a scar over his eye and wore the scar despite being in a crewmate form, just because it suited his personality and hardships. If there was anyone worth a challenge, then it was him, not the rest of the pathetic group.

"Well well, it's Kiliayth again; the disgusting little team-killing and yet proclaimed 'best Impostor'." He daringly walked up close and stood next to the dark Impostor, his expression as always a mocking and taunting one. He cupped his hands together and made a false sad expression. "I do say that you look so miserable and annoyed today; it must be so awful to be standing in this place and out of commission for so long. If you're really the best Impostor here, why are you even still here?" His expression then brightened up and he smirked. "Kill all of us and break out of this shit-hole if you really are the best, but I know your type, you won't. Just because you killed more crewmates doesn't mean you're the best you know, it just means you've been lucky not to have been thrown out the airlock. You haven't done anything in here to impress me, kill count or not. I bet that even I can kill you without much effort, you certainly don't look like much of an Impostor. I wonder, if I killed you would I take your kills too? Is that allowed?" He looked back at his group with the hopes of an answer.

The black Impostor really wasn't in the mood to deal with the bastard's daily verbal harassment; the interloper of his corner really shouldn't be talking since he was always too afraid to put actions to his words. The coward. "Diai." Kiliayth growled the name. (D-eye)

"Come on guys look at him." The purple Impostor gestured to the lone black, he glanced over at his inmates. "The best Impostor, I expected someone older and more intimidating; not whatever 'this' is."

"Just shut it." The lone Impostor warned.

"'Kiliayth' the most renown Impostor; sitting here in a correctional facility instead of the next ship of his mission to add more kills to his ever growing kill count. I can't even believe this is the guy. How do we even know that this is the 'best' Impostor? And the count, how do we know it's not just made up?"

"It's in my records Diai." He hissed, his fists tightly clenching.

"Yeah, records..." He turned back towards his group and opened his maw with his hands swishing back and forth. "Hey guys, look at me! I'm the Shadow Stalker, I've killed forty-eight crewmates." He hissed, then grinned. "What a joke." The Purple Impostor hissed again mockingly, throwing a hand over his face before bursting into laughter with the other Impostors before him.

The black Impostor hated it, he couldn't stand such mockery and shame to his name. Kiliayth narrowed his eye; half tempted to reach over and start choking the annoying bastard; or at least put him in his place by ripping out that tounge.

The purple one then looked back at the dark Impostor and made a surprised expression. "Oh no, I made him upset." He said with an overly dramatic tone. "But he never does anything about it, this kid's way chill. He's destined to turn out to be an old softie I can just tell, not cut out for the killing role but still doing the job."

Kiliayth growled then stood his ground, pushing the Purple away from him. "You're really starting to piss me off, you better be glad that I'm working for the good behavior reward or you'd be eating dirt by now."

Purple and his cliqe laughed.

"Er, why do you insist on pissing me off all the time? Don't you have better things to be doing?"

Diai laughed again. "Aw, working for that good behavior reward?" He then narrowed his eye. "Can't stand staying cooped up in the form of a crewmate all the time? We're trained to go months like this you know, see guys I'm telling you this is not the 'best' Impostor."

"But you don't suffer any conditions asshole."

"Oh? You're a special one? Sorry you have to shed more than everyone else but can't, it must really hurt. But it couldn't possibly hurt more than the rejection of every female I bet?"

"Sick burn." The blue Impostor admitted.

"All of that hardening oil and saliva, such a turn off." Him and his friends continue to laugh, except for the tall yellow one this time. "What a beta am I right?"

He was losing his cool quick, so very tempted to strangle the life out of the aggressor right there. "Say one more thing about me, do it once more and you'll regret it." He warned. "It wouldn't take much at all to crush vermin like you."

"Was that a threat? Oh I'm shaking 'Shadow Stalker'." Purple faked fear then continued laughing. "What an Impostor, can make threats and not carry them out; pathetic."

The alarm of the courtyard sounded and an intercom announced all correctional inmates to return to their cells, Diai wasn't going to get off the hook though; Kiliayth was sure of that. The next time the two were alone, he'd pay.

And that chance came.

The next day before the courtyard was opened, Kiliayth had passed by the training course; Diai was alone and not even a guard in sight. Someone had slipped up on their lookout duties it appeared, the timing couldn't have been more perfect. The dark Impostor had silently tapped the door's keypad for it to shut behind him and then tore a wire on the wall connected to the security camera, he wasn't going to have much time after cutting the feed for that room but it would be enough get the job done. He then quietly approached the purple one from behind who was still trying to catch his breath from running, he could easily snap the neck; but no, Diai was going to suffer.

Diai was soon found lying on the floor writhing in agony from large stripe-like marks across his entire body, dark blood seeping from some cuts and braised skin. He had looked as if the life had nearly been completely squeezed out of him; his crewmate shape somewhat deformed and torn. Unfortunately for Kiliayth; the fool had been found too soon, he had survived the attack because he was found by a guard and immediately rushed to the infirmary. The dark Impostor would have finished the job if it weren't for the fact that cutting the camera would automatically make a guard rush to that room, his time was limited.

He was sure to lose his behavior reward, but at this point it was worth it he told himself.

Though the thirst of revenge had been satisfied; the staff will most likely be notified by Diai of his attacker. Kiliayth made sure that Diai watched him with a grin as he was slowly being crushed to death in his coils, the weaker trying to pry free and heaving for air and soundlessly crying out from the strangulating pain of being squeezed to death.

He thought the guards would have got to him first, but no.

He soon wished that they did.

He had been at his spot on the courtyard after delivering sweet revenge, surprised that none of Diai's entourage had approached him yet; they weren't even outside. But that's fine, maybe they too would also learn not to piss him off. He was preparing for a scolding by the warden, but he didn't care, he got what he wanted, even if it meant possibly having another year added; all for silence and the quietness of his corner.

"Kiliayth!" A deep voice boomed from the other side of the courtyard, all Impostors around turn their attention to the tall and very pissed off yellow standing at the building's doors. He cracked his knuckles and began trudging across the yard towards the black, ignoring the quiet chatter around him.

Kiliayth felt himself grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall, then a fist flies into his face and it was harder than he expected but it didn't deter him.

"You'll pay what you did to Diai. He may be an asshole; but what you did to him went way too far, I'll make sure you receive double for that." The Yellow deeply glared, his hold tight.

The black Impostor only laughed and smirked with his maw. "I don't fear you Hythos, if you know what's best for you then you better let me go; or you'll end up like him. Unlike you throw-aways, I'm mastered in killing."

"You know, I actually felt bad for you; but I now see that you're worse than Diai. Diai has always been full of empty threats and shitty insults, he always does this to new inmates; only you actually have a name around here so that's why he targets you so much. I thought someone like you could just keep ignoring him, you seemed like the quiet type at first and did ignore him for sometime; but I guess I was wrong."

"Don't defend that fool, there's no reason to; he got what he deserved."

"He did."

That was surprising to hear but Kiliayth didn't understand. "How?"

"I punched the shit out of his gut later that day for what he said, not enough to kill him but enough to fully punish him for that disgusting bullying. I also suffer the condition that you do kid, it does hurt and I know that more than anyone else here as I've been here for six years now and about to finish my sentence. I've been alone for four decades because of this condition, I know that pain you feel so I punished him because of how far he took it. I was going to tell you when we met out here today but it appears you just couldn't wait to dish out your own sick form of justice. I bet you would have killed him if you had the time to finish him off instead of making him slowly suffer." He growled.

"You would be correct, I tolerated his bullshit for far too long; he had it coming. I don't need someone else to dish out the punishment; it's far more satisfying to do it yourself, just to listen to his begging was delicious." He felt himself pulled forward then smacked back into the cold metal, the yellow's fist strikes him again but he bears through it with a pained grin.

"You're more atrocious than I thought, think you're so much better than us don't you?"

"Well tell me, have you ever been granted a spot on HQ's selective Impostor team? I was left there when I was a youngling; everyone that was there before me and in these recent years that were with me are there no more, it's just me. The newly added always at some point never return, but I alone remain. I have killed forty-eight crewmates and have perfectly executed the missions without flaw; I'm the only one to have ever done this before, of course I'm better than you. I bet you don't even have more than ten kills to your name."

"I have none actually." The taller admitted shamelessly.

This intrigued the black.

"I don't need to kill for satisfaction; and I certainly don't need kills to prove anything or please our psychotic leaders. I'd rather be spending time what I was doing before I was sent here; building, an easy and peaceful job building places like this facility. Unfortunately from time to time we get arrogant and conceded scum like you."

This was also surprising to the darker Impostor, he then frowns. "Scum? It's Diai not the same? I never said or did anything to him but you'll lable me that? You have some nerve."

"You're not my superior."

"My last accomplice said that before I killed him, such memorable words." He got another fist to the jaw, he was getting bored of this encounter. "Why defend that weak scumbag at all?"

"Diai didn't even know of my condition because I never told him up until last night. But I'll suffer in this place a little longer just to teach you a lesson to mess with my friend. Diai isn't the nicest and he's an ass through and through; but he's been the only one here who would ever talk to me, sit with me, partner with me during traning when no one else would even bat an eye in my direction. No one messes with my friend and gets away with it."

Kiliayth receives another swift punch but this one lands on his abdomen, he feels the oxygen leave him from the harder blow then the fist strikes him across the jaw; pain continued to radiate throughout his face and stomach. He then feels himself hoisted up and then a coil tightens around his back leg then is sent flying to the ground with force. He tries to claw the ground to pull free and is then swiftly swung around and harshly smacked into the ground again on the opposite side of Hythos.

Kiliayth then reaches his hand down around his ankle and transforms his fingertips into claws and digs it through the tendril, he is freed while Hythos hisses and retracts the black vine. The younger then gets up off the ground and strikes his clawed hand into the yellow's chest; the taller form barely reacted with nails sinking into his flesh. He grabs the hand then rips it out; ignoring the blood and pain and and delivering a heavy kick to Kiliayth's chest.

The dark Impostor felt the air knocked out of him again and then forced onto the ground, the yellow then put his right foot over his neck and forces it down. Kiliayth then moves his hands up to the weight and struggles to keep it off of him. He writhes in the violet dirt as all the Impostors around just watch quietly; some placing bets and cheering, others questioning him of his title. There were no guards trying to stop the fight; they only watch on and only intervene when things get out of hand, letting inmates fight their problems out because it was one of the only few entertaining things to do in the facility.

He hated being overpowered by a nobody; even more being made a spectacle to the spectators who did nothing. He could feel his senses heightening from the adrenaline, his coils loosening, his natural instincts to fight overtaking him. The loss of oxygen, the increasing pain, and his failing pride; it stirred up his anger. He no longer cared if it were prohibited to shift; nor the fact that doing so could add several literal years to his sentence, he was not going to lose this fight and tarnish his title. His maw opened wide and he hissed as his flesh torn into thousands of black squirming tendrils growing and lashing out.

A guard took notice and whipped out his radio. "We have a shifter on the courtyard, I repeat we have a shifter on the courtyard; all available personnel respond."

"So it's come to this, you're opting to take the cowards way like a beast instead of settling things like a civilized Impostor? And to think you're a highly trained, highly favored, reputable killer with composure, a class far above anyone else's here? Tch, so be it. You need to be knocked down a few pegs." The yellow removed his foot and walked a few steps back; he felt his own coils also began to unravel. "I haven't shifted in years, but I assure you; I won't be rusty." He said to the black mass now growing and growling at him.

The female lime of their group then ran up to Hythos but still kept a good distance. "Wait Hythos! Don't, you're almost done serving your sentence; I don't want you to be stuck here longer over something stupid like this! Shifting is severely punishable and you shouldn't."

"It matters not." He said without even turning to look at her, his voice filled with pity. "People like this guy thinks he's stronger, better, above everyone else." He was now staring up at a large partially formed eyeless beast, almost fully shifted. "If prideful and arrogant Impostors like him don't learn; then we'll never have peace, all these years in confinement has taught me many things. One of them is anyone who thinks of themselves so highly; eventually fall, one way or another." He then flashed his own teeth and burst into a black mass himself.

All of the on looking inmates all moved to the outsides of the courtyard and against the walls, the yard was probably only big enough for at least a maximum of four shifted Impostors; but even two would make the place feel small. A few clothed security guards ran out onto the court with shock sticks, being careful to surround the two shifters.

"When should we engage sir?" Asked a cyan one to his red superior.

"Wait, it'd be too dangerous at the moment, we need to wait until at least one of them comes down then we stun the other. It's too dangerous to be hasty, for the tme being we need to escort all the inmates back into the building should the fight get too rough."

"On it sir."

Fully formed Kiliayth hissed at the larger form before him, Hythos in his shifted form was almost double his size, even larger than a typical full mature adult. Kiliayth hissed again with a warning as he took a few steps to the side, the other Impostor was massive in size in comparison; a fully matured and aged beast flashing it's teeth at him. It was almost intimidating and probably would have been to any other Impostor, but not him. This size and power difference however; did not detre the younger beast, he still had quicker mobility and a more agile frame than the older one.

He stalked to the side some, unable to make a full circle around it with the courtyard being a bit cramped for both shifted Impostors. Once he made it to the side of the other beast he then lunged forward with all limbs to make a quick and hard impact to the larger form, he landed on the side of Hythos and instantly dug his claws of all six limbs into the neck and shoulders while his maw sank into the back spine of the beast now tearing through tentacles and flesh.

Hythos roared in pain then swung it's weight from side to side in an attempt to remove the attacker; it wasn't enough. It's back tendrils then smack at the biting pest then try to enwrap Kiliayth's upper body and pull him away when the attempt only made him only tear more into him, the smaller fought back and held firmly with his claws staying hooked.

With another roar, the bigger form then swings it's head back; his long neck giving him the reach of his attacker. He bites into one of Kiliayth's front legs and rips him off; sending the other mass to the ground with a loud thud; dark purple blood splatters to the ground from the rips made by the smaller beast but the larger shakes off the pain and proceeds forward with a gaping maw as the smaller stands back up.

Kiliayth roars aloud as large teeth sink into his side, he is then hoisted up and tossed aside; his body crashes into a hard metal wall and leaving a dent and a small hole. He then musters the strength to stand and hisses as his challenger approaches, he then quickly turns around and lashes his long tail at his opponent.

Hythos's mass keeps him from being knocked aside but the slam stuns him for a short moment; giving Kiliayth enough time to jump at him again and rip away at his back. He bit into a long tendril and ripped it off; earning a loud cry from the beast beneath him as the removed tentacle rolls down his side and falls to the ground. The smaller beast then starts ripping at the weaker underbelly with it's maw, leaving large tears and blood raining to the ground.

The larger form crawls to the wall with the other still attached then slams the side of it's body into the metal with Kiliayth between them, this causes the smaller one to come loose and crash into the ground from the impact. Hythos then quickly stomps down on Kiliayth's exposed stomach with two it's right feet and wraps it's jaws around the smaller beast's neck with it's large teeth and sinks them in deep. The small shifted Impostor roars aloud and it's limbs and tendrils began to flail wildly; loud crashes striking dirt and metal.

Kiliayth sinks one of it's clawed hands into the side of the face of his attacker and digs deep, three of his other back feet were also able to carve into flesh but the pressure on his neck did not relent. In fact the larger male bit down harder, enough to close off the throat and slowly deprive him of oxygen; the hot searing pain of shredded muscle made him squirm more wildly in an attempt to free himself. Hythos's tendrils then wrap around the rest of the neck and the maw of the shorter roaring creature and coiled tightly, to completely cut off all of it's air.

Kiliayth felt himself growing weaker, he could also feel the teeth trying to sink in more; the pain alone was enough to subdue him but giving up now would mean death. His inner instincts were telling him to fight harder or die, he needed to get free and escape; he was no match for the stronger and larger form as he thought. Regardless of the lack of oxygen he continued to struggle and swing his clawed limbs around to cut himself free, but eventualy even those were subdued by more tendrils coiling around and holding them in place.

After a long minute of struggle his body finally caved in; he was out of energy and on the verge of passing out, he was no match for the older. He groaned painfully as the maw around his neck relented for a moment then sank back in and pulled to the side, causing larger open wounds across the side of his throat. Blood poured down his neckline and pattered to the ground beneath him.

This time he had fully conceded and stopped fighting back, now prey to the larger form. Cannibalism wasn't too uncommon to the unenlightened ones, though both were Impostors; sometimes while shifted, control over some instinctual urges become almost nonresistant. He was dead for sure, food or not; Hythos refused to let go even when the guards began prodding him with the shock sticks and zapping him with high volts of electricity. One guard then brings a thin glass bottle with a light tinted red fluid before the entangled two then throws it at Hythos's face; it shatters on impact and the fluid stings and burns it's face and made it reel back and finally freeing Kiliayth. It stumbles back and then removes its tendrils as a few other bottles are smashed into it's body, the larger form backs into a corner then proceeds to try and rub the burning liquid from itslef with it no longer engaging in battle.

Kiliayth can finally breathe again but he's in too much pain to move and just lies on the ground while focusing on breathing.

A loud whistle sounds and the warden walks into the courtyard, the silver Impostor surveys the scene and then him and Hythos before finally speaking. "Pathetic, the both of you." He begins, his eye narrowed and frustration on his features. "This is a correctional facility not a battle ground, you know the rules. I'll see the both of you in my office tomorrow morning." He then looks to a guard. "Get the medical team out here stat, patch them up, set a barrier between them until they shift back. Then when they do, clean up this mess; get the walls repaired."

"But sir." A green guard spoke up hesitantly. "What are we going to use for a barrier?"

"I don't know and nor do I care, but I want something up and then to load them with sedatives to help the process go faster."

"Yes sir!" He then bolted away and back towards the building.

The silver warden then walks up to Kiliayth and stares at him with his hands crossed. "I'm very disappointed in you, Hythos's behavior I can expect; but not the same from you. Your instructor spoke highly of you despite your behavior towards your accomplices; but you're nothing but a disgrace from what I can tell. I expected a titled and skilled Impostor like yourself to be mentally sound and following the law, principle, progression, and obedience to it's fullest; not an arrogant hothead who can't take a few insults. The guards told me everything that happened yesterday and what went down today, your records also speak your unruly behavior; we'll refine it though, that I assure you. This is a correctional facility after all." He then walks to the other side to survey the damages, then moves back as the medical team arrive. "Well I hope you've learned a lesson today, pride goes before the fall." He then walks away.

\---

The next day the two Impostors now stand before the warden; both gazes fixed on the leader pacing back and forth before them in his office. The two are scolded harshly; Kiliayth more since more was to be expected of him. Kiliayth gets away with a warning for shifting and fighting, even the damages to the courtyard, but his time is increased by six more months for critically injuring Diai. It's also going on his record, his perfect title now with a smudge tainting his once fine reputation, not even killing teammates could leave a mark like being considered inept for service for any amount of time. His arrogance and pride has cost him a perfect title, he should have just put up with Diai's insults but couldn't; he let his temper get the better of him and he didn't stay his hands from violence to another Impostor. He was also to be put into solitary confinement for a couple weeks to cool down, absolutely no social interaction.

Hythos was not as fortunate; he was already on his second warning and now on his last. His time was increased by two years when he had just been so close to getting out; now he won't be able to leave until some time after Kiliayth. He was also punished with a janitor's job; cleaning daily, something to keep him busy and think about what he's done. He admitted that he shouldn't have caved in either, but he really wanted to teach the other a lesson; even if it ended up going too far.

After dismissal, a few weeks later and finally free of confinement Hythos finally comes to Kiliayth's cell to clean it; during this time the black could leave to the courtyard if he wanted but he was lying on his mattress just quietly thinking to himself.

"I'm here to clean, you have permission to leave until I'm done."

Kiliayth leans up from his hard bed to see Hythos in janitor clothing with a cleaning cart and mop in hand, he then laid his head back down. "Go ahead, I'm fine." He stated coolly, closing his eye and trying to relax as the older unlocked the cell and wheeled the cart in. Something about this guy still shook him to the core, he had never just almost died before but the yellow Impostor had almost done him in; too big and too strong.

A superior to him now it seems. To a guy with no crewmate kills to his name to add salt to the wounds.

The outcome may have differed had they never shifted, but he grew desperate and the release of physical restraints was too tempting. Even thinking back on the fight made him shudder a bit, it might be awhile before he ever gets over the traumatic experience. He's strong though, letting the superior enter his cell was his first step to facing this new problem.

It was a long few minutes of quiet cleaning before Hythos broke the silence, his gaze on his rag as he wiped the table clean. "I didn't intend to kll you, sorry if I almost did; it's hard to control the instincts sometimes you know?" He waited for a response though he figured he might not get one, then continued. "I only shifted because I wanted to put you in your place, for you to understand what a rash and foolish decision you made by thinking that you could take on me. To pull you down a peg or two, proving against the idea that you were better as you proclaimed, but even tough guys have limits you know. I do have to say though, not backing down even when smaller and physically weaker; I admire you're tenacity and bravery. Got a few new scars to add to the collection, I assume you now have some of your own?"

"The first." Kiliayth finally spoke, now staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Eh. You're still a bit young; might even be a full adult by the time you leave this place. Plus I'm a little bigger than most, a slight genetic deformity that even carries over to the shifted form. Anyway, you needed to see your own folly; taste defeat and see that you aren't much different from us 'less than impressive' Impostors just because you have a title and pompous attitude. I was also enraged at what you did to Diai, that kinda helped."

The black Impostor sighed, just a half a year ago he had been on an up and up; escaping everything; from murders of crewmates to discipline from his instructors. It's been downhill since and he was certain that trend would have to come to an immediate halt before he finally slips up and gets killed like he had almost been a few weeks ago. He hated it, but change was inevitable; preservation fully mattered and what was left of his reputation.

"Diai's doing fine by the way; not that you care, but I'm most positive that he'll never bother you again. I had asked him what he was going to do after you got of confinement but he didn't utter a thing, I think he learned a little lesson too." He then fully turned around and placed the cleaning cloth on the cart. "I have mad respect for you giving it your best back there, but if you ever insist on continuing where we left off about you being the better Impostor among all of us; then you can guarantee I'll be ready to go at it again."

The black Impostor narrowed his eye. "You've won. You won't hear a thing about that from me again." He said with a low growl as he turned towards the wall. He hated admitting it but something had broke in him the day he almost died, being skilled and mastered in multiple areas didn't men that he was was invincible. His own foolish conceitedness cost him almost everything.

"Good, finally glad to know that we're all on the same level. I sometimes wonder if crewmates ever have to deal with this type of shit. Later you can come stand with me in the courtyard corner if you want; Diai and the others aren't my friends anymore and won't speak to me, probably because of my condition. Never said why though but I can only assume since I'm like you. But anyway, you're welcome to even if you probably won't. I know we've pretty much made ourselves bitter enemies, but I'm not the type to hold a grudge. We don't have to be buddy-buddy or anything like that, it just sucks to stand alone."

He didn't know why the older Impostor was even inviting him to such a preposterous thing but the yellow was right, it did suck to stand alone. Though at least with a now renowned dangerous Impostor of the facility with him; he'd be less likely to be messed with or provoked to anger over his tarnished title, no one messed with Hythos after the courtyard battle. Kiliayth then sat up from the mattress and shot a side glance at Hythos. "I'm strictly prohibited by my instructors and commissioners to have any friends, relationships, or connections with anyone so don't expect much from me. But fine, I'll be at the corner."

...

"Welcome back Kiliayth!" The brown instructor welcomed with open arms and a smug grin on his face as the dark Impostor walked through his office doors. "My have you grown too, at least six inches in height I'm guessing?"

"Seven." He corrected.

"Even better, your voice is also a bit different; darker and more stoic." He noticed the young adult had finally reached maturity, something about that new deadpan demeanor and deeper voice excited him. "I heard about your improvement and I'm actually impressed; after hearing about that deadly scuffle after your first few months I was for sure that you'd be a lost cause, but here you are. And only six months late at that!"

"Can we skip the catching up conversation? We're back on schedule and I'm far behind to where I need to be."

The instructor nodded as he took a seat. "Why yes, but at least allow me to commend your files they sent me." He pulled up a folder and opened it to look over some of the pages. "I've read that you've done a full turn around since your first few months there, you've started listening and following every direction to exact perfection. You even excelled at the courses there and was surprisingly cooperative when teamed up with others and didn't murder them. I'm shocked, typically Impostors like you who have bad tempers never learn and almost always end up dead."

The black didn't comment.

"Why I even heard that you put your differences aside with the Impostor that almost killed you, now that's a tough one to believe. I guess you really are the best Impostor, or at least was made the best with correction."

"The mission sir." Kiliayth reminded.

"What no boasting or anger outburst? Wow, sending you there was the best choice I've ever made, you're like a whole new person." The Instructor lightly laughed in the absurdity then put the folder away in a cabinet next to his desk. "Which is going to be unexpected to your new partner, I told him you were a raging dangerous wildfire."

"My partner?" He questioned with a raised brow. "I thought I got to choose one."

The Instructor shook his head. "Not anymore, you lost that privilege after killing Nukani. Your new partner will join you at the next station, he'll also have all of the weapons and supplies you'll need for the next mission. Go to MIRA, that's your next target; they'll be shipping out a few more shuttles by the end of tomorrow. Do as you would usually do, go through the station's MedBay scan and paperwork then wait for the selection process; though you might have to check on your chip first before you leave. You've been gone for quite the while. Nothing much has changed from before, just don't get caught but I doubt you will. Good luck."

As the black Impostor turned to leave he heard the Instructor speak up once more.

"Oh and Kiliayth, don't kill this one. A rule has been added because of you, if you kill one more partner then you'll be decommissioned permanently; and I think you know what I mean when I say that. Status isn't as a shiny nice thing as it was two and a half years ago you know, we've been progressing and now the next highest kill count is at forty-five. Looks like you have a lot of ground to cover to keep your count, get to it."

\---

"The name's Tervl."

The new Impostor before him spoke, he was almost as tall and sporting a light brown-greyish color; one Kiliayth's never really seen on an Impostor or crewmate before. His stature wasn't too bad either but he did pose himself like he had authority which was a bad sign.

"I've waited so long for this day, to be and work along next to the infamous killer with the highest kill count. It was you who inspired me to leave the technological department to become a killer myself, even when you were sent away for corrections or whatever; I opted for extra classes and training in multiple fields to be the best accomplice you'll ever have. Took side missions to build up my own kill streak. It sucked waiting for over two years but I know the extra training will benefit us. I even already have a kill count of twenty-five!"

Kiliayth wasn't impressed but it's not like he had a choice of who his partner was, he only hoped that the guy was useful and not annoying.

On his first mission back from corrections, he found that his skills and techniques haven't faded in the least; he still coordinated kills and was able to turn crewmates on each other without putting himself up for suspicion. He even convinced nearly an entire ship to throw a crewmate out the airlock that wasn't even labeled suspicious; all because the guy was annoying. They all flocked to him because he had a bit of leadership over them within a week, his new attitude and clam demeanor worked to his benefit to put him in a take-charge role. Then as numbers dwindled he continued to play his role, deceitfully convincing crewmates that he had been alone with him to turn against the other and they blindly trusted him.

Again he was back to his slaughter, taking out one by one and pitting the blame on another; it felt good to be back at work once again. It was even nice to finally see his count reach fifty, Tervl had been jealous and started working harder; even to the point to stealing kills to Kiliayth's annoyance. Regardless, mission after mission his number increased and he perfected his methods of murder; changing up how he did most of them to get the thrill of it but never really could find that powerful feeling of taking lives anymore. Not even gutting a crewmate with his bare hands and nails could spark that old joy; the chases, the strangulating, neck-snapping, biting in half, limb severing, tounge hanging, bullet filling, crushing tendrils, backstabbing, over injecting venom, nor simple mauling ... it just wasn't the same anymore. Despite this, he continued to search for the pleasure of his kills; wondering if he'd ever get that delight again.

Tervl turned out to be quite the exceptional killer and almost as creative as his partner, only he was a lot more cruel, merciless, and dirty with his methods. He liked to crush crewmates in two with the doors of the ships, kill his last targets slowly through blood loss, he also fancied biting chunks out of a crewmate while they were alive and bleeding across the floor. He was certainly not very clean but he did get the job done without much of a fuss, even being manipulative enough to avoid suspicion most of the time. Unfortunately, like his past accomplice, Tervl too killed mini crewmates. Going so far as to eating them alive, ripping them apart, mocking them before their dead parents, crushing them underneath his foot, and even throwing them into the trash and dumping them out into space.

Thankfully there had been no yellows yet but Kiliayth wondered that if they did find another if he'd allow the accomplice to have his way with them. He did his best to leave the room when the other killed the mini crewmates, hearing them and seeing them die always left him in a sour mood. Not even the color of yellow; just hearing the kids cry and scream was appalling he decided. They were no threat, even going out in an explosion would be more better than personally dealing with them so cruelly. It's not like they knew what was going on.

The tan Impostor was also an asshole, it didn't take but two missions to find that this guy wasn't much different than he was before being institutionalized. He was boastful, narcississtic, prideful, loud, so focused on his count. It pained the black Impostor to work with someone that nearly resembled his old self but it's not like he could do anything about it. The tan didn't take orders, he did whatever he wanted, sometime even dangerously prodding Kiliayth with insults and jokes for something only he himself would laugh at. Had no manners; not even the crewmate's kind, he also acted so high and mighty, again reflecting what Kiliayth had found that he had hated in himself after almost dying to a stronger Impostor because of that same kind of arrogance.

\---

"I heard you were arrogant and loud, you're nothing of the sort." Tervl stated once.

"I learned to lose arrogance when I was incarcerated; both it and pride had done nothing but give me pain and great shame, spend some time yourself being institutionalized and you'll understand what I mean."

"What? Be imprisoned for a few years? No thanks, I have a count to increase."

\---

The guy was also annoying by the aspect that he was a fan working right next to his role model, yet the black wasn't treated as such. Mission after mission he found himself despising his new accomplice; hoping and waiting for the day for the nuisance to slip up and get voted out the airlock. It would have been a nice change of pace.

Unfortunately, that day never came.

He had to put up with this disgraceful creature for four years, in a few months it'll finally be five. At this point he'd rather have Diai.

...

The final yellow crewmate other than young Yellow of the Skeld was perhaps the least influential; but still a memorable yellow crewmate that shaped the way he thought of these beings. Adrian was quite a nice guy though too quick to making decisions and slow at tasks, he was interestingly though; a thinker and a talker. When the time to vote came around he questioned everyone on the chopping block, trying to make sure that he got the full picture of any possible suspects because he didn't want to wrongfully be a part of someone's untimely demise.

But perhaps more interestingly; he questioned the motives of Impostors and had gone around asking everyone for thier input; trying to come up with some possible reason since their HQ had left them in the dark regarding the matter. He even wanted to talk personally to an Impostor for the motives, in a way Adrian wasn't much different than that female Impostor that his old Instructor had disciplined with death. He appeared to be a peace seeker and a voice with reason. Asking everyone; or to the possible Impostors; what they did to deserve to be killed. That it's not too late to stop the slaughter. He sought for the truth though it was always out of his grasp, both the black and tan Impostors refusing to give him a reason like the rest of the confused staff of their ship who labeled him insane.

Then the killings began.

One by one the crewmates were killed off, some thrown off the ship for a crime they didn't commit but had been blamed for. They fought and bickered with the numbers swiftly shrinking, trusts broken, the pressure of getting the killers subdued before it's too late.

Then there was three of them and two Impostors, or that is what the Impostors knew; not the terrified crewmates. The dark Impostor had killed a pink in Electrical, he divided into the vent as footsteps echoed throughout the outside corridor. The orange crewmate had stumbled in on the body and as planned; the tan Impostor quickly rushed in on the panicking guy and instantly reported the body with his handheld device. All five of the 'crewmates' had been ported to their table, the man in tan instantly stands up from the table and swings a pointed finger swiftly into the orange's face; his voice broken and sounding on the verge of tears. Tervl was surprisingly a good actor, a master manipulator himself like his accomplice.

The orange crewmate defends himself saying that he stumbled in on the body, he didn't do it; he only didn't immediately report because he had just found his best friend dead with a hole through their head. Kiliayth, or Jacob at the time, states that he was in Security. The blue guy declares that he was in Reactor with the yellow one, that left the tan one who stumbles upon the murder scene.

The accused crewmate made his case but the black one objects, he says he caught the guy heading to Electrical when he was on the security feed. To prove this he leads the team back to the security room and rewinds the footage back to the approximate time recorded before the report; indeed an orange crewmate had went down the hall in hot pursuit of the pink one on the camera. The orange one immediately objects saying that he didn't even enter Electrical from that direction but the footage doesn't lie and the two crewmates and Impostors all agree, a disappointed yellow asks him why and the other continues to plea his defense.

Several minutes later an orange body floats outside the ship. The tan Impostor finally breaks the news and uses his tendrils and opened maw to chase the remaining terrified crewmates across the ship. The black Impostor sighs, he hated counting bodies that he didn't outright kill; but his accusation and 'proof' won them complete control of the ship, it's valuables, and it's last two crewmates who despair in horror by their wrong choice. The footage was correct, the being on the footage however wasn't; Kiliayth had learned years ago how to shift into other crewmates. He was the first to do so and has not revealed this method to anyone but his accomplice, this was their thing; not something for others to copy and get more kills.

Tervl marveled by this amazing idea and learned to do it himself, they use the method frequently when the ship has either too many crewmates on board, or for when they need to plant false evidence. The last crewmate had been falsely set up by Tervl running down in orange while the black one makes the quick kill then vents to Security and records the footage. The visible proof easily ensnares the last two crewmates into the final choice. The plan went off without a hitch.

Not a few minutes later did Kiliayth walk into the Weapons room to find his accomplice and the prey, he ignores the three and walks over to the window and looks out of it.

\---

Tervl laughed loudly with malice at the male yellow and blue crewmates quake before him; both cowering and cornered against the wall and next to a vent of Weapons on the the ship.

"I can't believe you trusted us!" He began, joyously cackling at the floating orange body out the window casually drifting in the vacuum of space. "You did this to him!" He pointed at the corpse. "You wouldn't listen to him now look at him. Dead!" His expression darkens. "Now the real fun begins." He rubbed his hands together, his tounge slipping from the corner of his maw. "I'm feeling really hungry, you're going to wish that you were killed or thrown out the airlock when I get a hold of you."

"Wha- what? Food? We're food?" The yellow asked as he backed further against the wall. "Is that the motive?"

His partner laughs again. "No, only just the unlucky ones like yourself." He then pulls out his pistol and shoots the blue who had been trying to quietly crawl away, the bullet hits him in the leg and immediately stops and wraps his hands over the painful gunshot wound screaming. "Nah-ah there, there's no escape. Move again and I'll shoot the other one."

Kiliayth tried to ignore the sounds of his accomplice toying with the crewmates; he himself once did this but now it's just wasted breath and distasteful. Too animalistic.

One hundered, one more kill and he'd have a hundred; it was a goal that he had set out for himself so long ago. It's a close goal that he doesn't even have the slightest care for anymore, no matter how the job is done or how many die; the numbers change but the intense feeling has ran dry long ago. Just one body after another, so many lives with their own personalities and lives aside exploration, cut down and gone forever.

Kiliayth turns his head as his accomplice approaches from behind, the yellow crewmate is struggling to fight his way out of the hold of a tendril. He then cries out in pain as he is swung forward and slams to the window before crashing to the floor, the coil around his wrist withdrawals.

"You know, have one on me Kil; you've earned it." Tervl offers with a grin. "It would also make it your one hundredth count; what a way to end this mission huh?"

The black Impostor then gazes down at the yellow, the man instantly crawls onto his knees and cups his hands together as he begs for his life. "Please spare me, I'll do anything." He begins to cry as he furiously shakes his knitted fingers. "Anything!"

"Heh, not going to happen buddy. No witnesses, also it's dinner time." Tervl laughed.

"But we did nothing wrong!" Adrian screamed, his hands now pulled apart and coiling into fists as the tears drip to the floor. "We didn't want to die, we were just doing as we were ordered."

"And we're doing what we were ordered to do." The dark Impostor speaks up.

The yellow then blinks and looks up at him. "Wait, is the reason why you kill is is because you have to? Do you really have to?"

"Affirmative." The black nodded now looking back out into space. "It's nothing personal, but until either your race quits trying to find us or perishes, we'll stop at nothing to decimate your species. "

"... Is this because of Polus then?"

He knew? Interesting.

"That's classified." The tan shrugged. "But since you're about to die at least know that discovering that planet was just the beginning of the end for pathetic fools like you. You're race should have never stumbled across it, definitely should have never based there. And most importantly, should have never left the safety of that little planted station."

"Polus, that's your home world?" The crewmate asked, baffled. "But it's coordinates was lost over a century ago; someone had erased all of the data we had on it. All that is known was what had been written in a journal, that it's a cold dark planet, that the founders had been studying specimens' and exploring the planet's surface before all of the team slowly went missing. They miraculously reappeared one day and the stories all end there."

"That would have been by Impostors, in fact, we killers wouldn't ever have been on this ship or killed a single soul if we had never got a hold of your species. See, we were a parasite with a unique mutation and ability to replicate whatever DNA we consumed; some unfortunate folks must have ran into our more primitive and altered forms. Hunters by nature. From there they took the shape of a crewmate; then it all goes downhill from there."

"Damn! Why do you have to do this to us!? To me?" He finished more quietly.

Kiliayth gazed down at him again.

The tears began again. "I've been nothing but a good friend to the both of you these past few weeks, I don't want to die." He then began to beg again, back onto his knees with his folded hands now pleading up at him. "Please then, at least show mercy? Don't eat me, just shoot me in the head and end it quickly please I beg of you. Have we not suffered enough?"

"Pathetic." Tervl huffed. "You haven't suffered yet, but you're going to find out real suffering soon. Have at him Kil."

"There's no escape." Kiliayth replied, he was hungry but not that hungry; the fact that the guy was in a yellow suit didn't help. The situation was only triggering memories.

_\---_

_"Do not mourn for the enemies, they'd do the same to you if they knew what you were. They'd never accept us as Impostors and we'll never accept them-."_

_"I'll be sure that you are properly raised and taught well, a killer and master manipulator at only the highest degree."_

_\---_

_"They're barely even a threat, a species that only wants peace."_

_"We're killing them for nothing! We've become a target by them because of what we've done to them! We won't relent so we've become their enemies."_

_"We're the reason why they're out to find an eliminate us-"_

_"They don't deserve the way we treat them, some are kind and loving. We're not allowed to feel these things-."_

_"We'd be better off as beasts, at least then this guilt wouldn't be a thing."_

_\---_

_"You're broken kid, sit there for all I care; this ship will be in a million pieces soon enough."_

_"Don't get too attached youngling, I won't be around for much longer; apparently, neither will you."_

_"What are you doing? I found him first so he's mine."_

_"I don't care. He's mine."_

_\---_

_"I have none actually."_

_"I don't need to kill for satisfaction; and I certainty don't need kills to prove anything or please our psychotic leaders."_

_"You're more atrocious than I thought, think you're so much better than us don't you?"_

_"Good, finally glad to know that we're all on the same level. I sometimes wonder if crewmates ever have to deal with this type of shit."_

_\---_

_"But we did done nothing wrong!"_

_\---_

Kiliayth pulled his handgun from it's hiding place and pressed it against the quaking crewmate's forehead. "You're welcome." He said blankly as he pulled the trigger and the gun fired off, the yellow silently crumpled to the floor.

The tan Impostor then looks over at him, but Kiliayth goes back to looking out the window. "What in the hell was that? Where's this pissy mood coming from?"

"He begged for mercy and I let him have it." He simply stated.

"Wow, what a killjoy. Number one hundred, killed by a bullet; what a commemorative event to celebrate it that pathetically." He sarcastically chided. "Well if you're not going to eat him then more for me. Now where were we blue? Oh yeah."

"No. No." He begged. "Have mercy on me too! Shoot me!"

"If I did that then that wouldn't be any fun." He grinned.

"But I have a wife and two kids!"

"Heh, it's all going to be alright. By the time I'm finished with you there won't be even the slightest hint of evidence of you to be found, it'd be like you went missing and was never found. They can always hope but never really find the truth, this way you've never died."

"Please no!"

The black Impostor keep his gaze on the stars, wondering what ever happened to the little yellow. He soon heard monstrous growls and guttural sounds along with a screaming crewmate; then there was silence. He even ignored the large black vine that slammed roughly against the yellow body then enwrapped it and dragged it away, smearing red across the floor.

...

All of those vivid memories were blanketed by the color yellow, each and every encounter different from the other; all to remind him of the cursed color that caused him to think and question things that he really shouldn't have. The yellow figure a few steps away being the embodiment of everything he was supposed to be against, yet the one thing that cemented this change in him. Not even the years of past experience with yellow crewmates could have moved him as much as this one did.

Yellow had turned around and saw Black looking at him, he then waved.

Was he becoming like that sympathizing Impostor his old Instructor killed? Was it worth it to continue on carrying out the mission anymore? His life should have been forfeit by now, yet here he still stands. He really needed to talk to Lime again.

Black finished Lime's last task of aligning the engine's output for the Lower Engine and sighed; all the combined tasks took him longer than he expected, even enough time to go down memory lane. "I'm finished Yellow, let's head back."

The bright colored crewmate beamed and walked up to him with a smiling eye. "Take the lead Black, I'll follow you wherever you go buddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crewmate: O' Impostor of the Vent, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Impostor: Is it coincidence that most SAD Among Us tropes, YouTube videos, tiktoks, and Video Covers most often depict mini Yellow crewmates with their dead parent? Yellow must be a cursed color. But Red will always be sus.
> 
> Crewmate: I can't be sus, you're the one in the vent.
> 
> And speaking of sad AU animations depicting sad mini yellow crewmates with dead parents, you should check out 'Among Us- Sad Animation Son and Dad' Part 1 and Part 2 by 'Lure animation', It inspired my love for Yellow crewmate, and why a main character of this story is yellow.
> 
> NOYE: I promise we'll be back to Lime very soon! I felt as though the memory arc thing needed to be added sooner rather than later and just skiping to Lime felt too rushed.


	12. Life for a Life

"Twice now I have failed, first in killing Yellow, now Lime. I couldn't put a bullet in Yellow's head, i tried to when he waited for a surprise 'gift' I had for him; changing my angle didn't help my hesitance. I've never struggled so much before where if it had been a different crew at a different time I would have done the job without question or falter." Black let go of the record button to his recorder and pulled out the little crewmate keychain made of yellow wires, he gazed at it, turning it from side to side to admire the inadequate handiwork of the gift; he then pressed record again.

"I'm not worthy of his kindness, his attention. He wanted me to tell him what had been bothering me; my dream. I shouldn't have yelled at him, but he didn't have to know of my nightmare; the realization that I might have killed him in my sleep when he bunked with me. It would have been my fault had it happened since I went to bed hungry and for not kicking him out of room before going to sleep, he would have been utterly consumed and this crew would be one bright crewmate short and would never find him. I could have killed him that night but even with my primal instincts taking over I didn't, not sure it were luck or the slightest bit of control that kept me from attempting to kill him a second time. Regardless, I'm glad I didn't. When I thought I did, guilt then devoured me; I have never felt such pain before aside from when I was a youngling. It's a pain that I feel I shall not escape should I carry out this mission."

Black let go of the record button and tucks the small crewmate keychain back into his pocket and turns his head from his pillow to the crewmate photograph nearby, his gaze lands on Lime and he hits the button again. "Then Lime. He's an actual threat to the mission unlike Yellow; he's aware of my identity and is too smart for this crew. I had almost killed him today, though I had intended to put a bullet in his head that plan he stopped on his own. He's cunning and sharp; quick to react, I should have known better to simply vent, aim, and click instead of talk first. I had brought my knife should the gun fail me, but it was not a weapon I had desired to use against him.

The physical fight the he had started with me caused me to lose focus, we're not supposed to use tendrils to kill or even attack crewmates; nor to even expose ourselves in that manner. However, it was not my fault that he had triggered my inner nature; he now knows what I'm capable of and that I'm not just some replicated crewmate with simple weapons. I had also revealed some things to him of our species in the encounter, I thought it would have been okay since I felt as though he deserved to know before he dies. He was supposed to die anyway. Because of me, he now knows so much that he should perish; if his HQ were to get a hold of such information and a weakness he found through me-." Black paused for a long minute with a deep growl. 

"I need to talk to him and very soon before he begins to share this critical information with the higher ups of MIRA or anyone else on the crew, my patience continues to wear thin as the hours pass dreadfully slow. I've been lying on this bed for almost four and a half hours now; unable to sleep or shift my focus, hoping that Lime will ultimately not tell Yellow of my identity. I'd rather be thrown off the Skeld than let the young adult suffer such truth, it would greedily steal his happiness away.

Out of all the crewmates, why did it have to be my friends that I had attempted to kill first? I can't do it, repeated failures and my dithering have already proved this; so where do I go from here? I know my life means nothing now, I should have been exposed and disposed of for my failures yet Lime had been unrightfully merciful.

What should I do now? Continue my mission though I'm supposed to be dead? Do I just go along for the ride and let things play out before me without interference? My accomplice is still unknown to these creatures but even so, I don't want my friends to die. As for the other crewmates, I don't want them dead either; they're not that bad. I sometimes find myself opening up to them more, some more than others.

Still, even for my actions and short-comings as an Impostor; I can't just simply forsake my species. I can't let them be found and obliterated; the majority of my kind are still unintellectual beings just trying to survive and live blissfully unaware of the strife between us and crewmates. But because of our ability to mimic DNA, they will most likely be destroyed so that Impostors would never rise again. 

It's the right thing to do in their eyes and they have every right to after the thousands slaughtered by us; justice for their race and the deceased. Yet we are not all the same; I can't fully speak for myself after the many I've killed but there are others who didn't want to kill crewmates. That one Impostor who was made an example to our group, Hythos, then there's defectors of our kind who have betrayed their purpose and simply vanished and now live among crewmates though there be very few of them. Some of them have seen the other side, a life of peace and unity with their former foes; though it's all hidden by a mask as to not break the frail reality the crewmates live by. A life without fear and yet is prosperous, where all is content and living in a beneficial coalition.

Now I find myself at the crossroads like some of the defectors before me, wondering what to do. Continue the mission like a loyal and trained killer that I was meant to be, or forsake it and everything, allow the destruction of younglings and wormlings whose never sought such violence?

Who lives? Who dies? Impostors or Crewmates? Enemies... or friends?

The survival of my species and the continuation of murders or the decimation of my species for peace but gradual extinction?

What's fair?

I was taught over and over again growing up, that Preservation comes before anything; even Principle, Law, Obedience, and Progression. There cannot be either of these things without preservation, or there'd be no one to uphold them. Would it be fair to forsake my own when not all have innocent blood on their hands? They too, have done nothing wrong."

Black sighed heavily and sat in silence for a long moment, opening his eye then gazing at the bare grey panel of the top bunk.

"The Impostor's dilemma, what to do now; where to go from here? I shouldn't even be here contemplating this maddening conundrum, I shouldn't be alive. But had I done as I was told from the start, what was planned; I wouldn't be in this position either. I'd be embracing the death of this people for the sake of my own. ...

I feel lost." 

A quiet knock at the door tears his attention from his mental debacle and he leans up from his bed and hides his recorder underneath his pillow.

"Black, are you awake in there buddy?" Came a muffled voice from behind the metal barrier.

"Yeah." He respond blankly, quickly dimming the room's lights and unlocking the door with his hacking device and swiftly hiding it as the bright crewmate ambled in. "Something bothering you Yellow? It's very late, you should be getting your rest."

Yellow chuckled softly and awkwardly as he made it to the center of the room, his fake expression fell to reveal his unease and he rubbed the back of his head with his palm. "I know, but I couldn't sleep. About an hour ago the Captain came to my bunk room and had Orange go on duty to watch Lime, he told me that I couldn't see Lime until morning though. It's already hard enough to sleep alone; even more so since I'm worried about Lime, I'm just afraid the Impostor will try to finish him off. If the Impostor can almost kill him with even another strong and brave crewmate like you around; I'm even more terrified what could happen if they strike again with someone as lazy as Orange on duty."

So this is what had him up so late. "I see." Black replied lowly.

He laughed nervously again. "Yeah, it's not that I don't trust Orange but he's really not the kind of guy up for this kind of task so to speak. But either way, if Lime's oxygen gets cut off right now then he's done for. I've tried to play it off earlier but I just can't anymore. It's so easy for the killer to finish him off and I can't help but worry because there's nothing I can do to protect my friend, Orange is no fighter and he really falls asleep at the worst times. So-"

"So you want me to go and check on Lime for you? Is that what you are proposing?" Black guessed.

Yellow nodded. "Please, even if it's only for a minute. You don't have to come and tell me; if the Emergency Button is hit then I'll know. I just want Lime to be safe and okay and I trust you more than anyone else on the ship, so could you please?"

Black had no more intentions on bringing harm upon Lime, still; it could present an opportunity to talk to the guy if he was awake yet though the odds of that wasn't in his favor. Then again, even if they couldn't speak to each other yet; at least it would put Yellow at ease. Black swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, he walked over to Yellow. "You go back to your bunk and get some rest, I'll go and check on him."

Yellow nodded with a smiling eye. "Thanks Black, I'll try. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Yellow."

...

Black made sure Yellow was back in his room before he turned towards the exit of the corridors, however; as he passed Tan's bunk room he stopped. Something in his mind told him to check Tan's room before heading downstairs; some uncanny feeling that now picked at the back of his mind. The room was just right there so it wouldn't take long and he could hack into it with ease. 'Tan isn't here' his mind tells him before he even pulls out the hacking device. He proceeded over to the door and used the device to unlock the room; he didn't care if his partner had something to complain about when barging in, the hypocrite always did this to Black so he really shouldn't argue.

The doors open and Black steps in, even with the lights out he sees everything as usual; never an issue. But as he looks over at the bed he finds it vacant, empty, covers not even with a single wrinkle in the fabric. "Shit." Black cursed, as he had feared in the back of his mind; Tan was probably roaming the ship and up to no good. Or worse, in MedBay.

With such a thought Black turned towards the hallway and began down it quietly but moving as quick as he could; trying not to awaken anyone to arouse suspicion. He immediately takes the long route around the ship to avoid Red who apparently was guarding the locked door, microphone in one hand and a crowbar in the other. The crewmate paces back in forth of the entrance with a strong resolve to protect Lime; like a space dog ready to bark and bite at the first glance of a moving target. Red was always annoying, but he was a hell of a good teammate when it came down to serious matters. Black had to at least admire that much of his rival.

He quickly rushes through Cafeteria and down past Storage to Electric and pops into the vent, he crawls through the small space quickly and reemerges at the medical room. But as he's prying the door of the vent open he sees Orange splayed out on the floor and motionless, a small thin hole bleeding from his side. He hops up out of the vent and looks up past a few of the beds to see Tan standing at Lime's bedside with a knife in hand.

"Tan? What are you doing here?" Black glared, his accomplice standing way too close to an unconscious bedridden lime-colored crewmate; up to something devious no doubt.

Tan turned towards the side, his gaze moving from the unconscious form to the machine next to the bed. "What do you think Black?" He started without even turning to see the other interloper. "I'm here to finish what 'you' started," He pointed. "To cut the cords and hookups to this breathing machine and let the poor crewmate quietly suffocate and pass away into the simulated night. Why else would I be here?"

Black's eye narrowed thinly. "We had an agreement, he is not yours to kill, he's mine."

The other Impostor laughed. "Yeah, if I remember correctly; you said to not touch the Yellow one. Never said anything about Lime, you two have been on the rocks anyways; barely friends from what I could tell. As far as I am concerned; he's free for the taking and an adversary of yours. Besides, he'll die in his sleep; a merciful ending to a 'friend' wouldn't ya say? As an added bonus; you don't get the blood on yours hands from his death."

"Don't you dare touch him or that machine, he's my prey." Black warned, daring to take a few steps closer.

Tan turned around and put his hands and knife up for a second. "Whoa! I'm not the guy who failed to kill him in the first place, I wasn't around to see what happened; but from what I can tell is you injured him then helped him. You failed then made it worse by not finishing the job. This is the second time you've failed pal, I'm just carrying the team."

"I had to 'help' him, otherwise I would have been found suspicious."

"Ha ha. You had a gun, a knife, a spearing appendage; bare hands even, and tentacles if it came down to it. There's no reason you couldn't have him done away with the lights out and all that precious time I bought you. You practically had him in your grasp with that wound, I gave you soooo much time. With the way the place looked; I'd say that you were toying with him and had a little too much fun. Any wound that cleanly made is clearly a piercing, although I didn't expect you to go for such a sloppy kill unless you were toying with him, you haven't played with prey in a long time now. He must have really pissed you off for you not to kill him quickly with a piercing through the skull." 

"It matters not. Now step away from him." Black neared, glare still strong.

"Oh? Did you want to kill him, finish the task? Be my guest." He held the knife towards Black and smirked with a toothy grin. When the dark Impostor made no move for the weapon Tan laughed and pulled back his knife. "I knew it, you can't lie to me Black; this guy may have pissed you off but you still care about him don't you?"

Black hesitated to respond, not sure what to say to defend his actions.

"Oh Kiliayth, how far you've fallen from the highest seat of Impostors. It was bad enough when you couldn't bring yourself to kill your pet Yellow but now you're trying to spare your enemies that you're supposed to be killing? The Instructor won't be pleased to hear about this one."

"You wouldn't." Black growled.

Tan laughed again. "You're right, I won't; ... for now. After all, I'm your greatest admirer, the next successor to your legacy; you are the source of my inspiration to be an Impostor. To lose you would be devastating, but to surpass you would be most thrilling. Wouldn't be no fun if you were dead and not able to see me become the next best Impostor. I'm still fifty-seven kills away from beating that record, as much as I'd hate to admit; I wouldn't have come so far if I didn't have your brains, precautious attitude, the ability to mimic others that you've founded, or your amazing usefulness as an accomplice. I can do so much more with you than any other lesser Impostor." He sighed. "I only wished you didn't lose that sharp edge that would intimidate even me, but it appears you've grown soft." His grin crept back on his expression.

"I don't fear you anymore Black."

The dark impostor growled again. "I care not if you do or don't, now step away from him."

Tan raised his brow. "Is that a threat? What are you going to do if I don't? Come on Black we've gotten past these fights over kill counts; you've already been gaurnteed Yellow and now Lime? Psh, I bet you won't even be able to do it anyway. So allow me, I'll even let you have Red and Orange." 

"It looks like you've already got Orange." Black sneered.

The lighter Impostor shook his head. "Not yet, came in here and found him asleep already; he didn't even wake up when popped through the vent. He's still alive, I only gave him a little dose of that sweet toxin to keep him out longer just in case he chose to stir awake at the wrong time."

"And you'd pass that opportunity to kill him just to take Lime from me?" Black countered as he pointed at the downed crewmate.

The accomplice sighed. "I thought we already had everything planned, have you forgotten Black? Lime and Cyan are top priority, we need a death to start the chaos and betrayals; though I do admit that even though Lime hasn't died yet it's already having the same affect as if he had. Now all that's left is to put the nail in the coffin and proceed to the next phase. I'd kill Orange, but him and Blue are the most careless and the least likely to vote anyone. He's also one of my potential alibi's as is Blue like we planned. Killing that lazy, chunky bastard, a poor excuse of a crewmate now would be more detrimental, not beneficial. But don't worry, he'll get his turn eventually."

Tan reached down and grabbed the power source to the ventilator, he now held the cable in one hand with his knife in the other. "Now where were we?"

"Tan." Black warned again, his voice dangerous and low. "Leave him be. I have to talk to him before I kill him."

"Okay, okay." Tan surrendered and took a single step back, his eye still on the thin wires of the machine still delicately balancing on the tips of his fingers. "Don't know why you'd want to waste the perfect opportunity to escape with this kill though, it wouldn't take but one small cut." He said, very tempted to slice the wire attached to the wall; he could even just unplug it from the socket or outright turn the off switch. It would be so easy, he felt his hands jitter just thinking about it.

"Well?"

Tan shook his head. "I don't see why you'd throw away this chance for a 'small chat'. I suppose it could be because though you tried to kill him he chose not to rat you out like a fool; can't possibly imagine why he would or even lie about you helping him, but I doubt you'd get so lucky next time. Either Lime has a death wish or you've somehow convinced him to keep quiet, maybe pressurized him or something. Which ever way, it would be a shame to pass this chance."

"You better not."

Tan laughed and then ran his blade across the power cable, severing it into two with one swipe. "Oops." He beamed as the breathing machine instantly cut off, oxygen had stopped flowing freely to the unconscious crewmate. "My hand slipped."

"You bastard!" Black rushed forward and threw a hard punch into Tan's abdomen, the other Impostor though reeling back in pain still smiled.

"Aw, am I stealing your kill again? You never could tolerate that." He laughed again and was then grabbed by the neck with clawed fingers and swung across the room; slamming into the wall on the other side, his laughter not ceasing.

"Get out of my sight or I will kill you." Black threatened, tendrils ripping from his form and his maw ripping open to reveal his teeth in his scowl.

Tan finally picks himself off of the ground and his laughter dies down but that twisted smile is still plastered to his face. "Seriously Black, you should have known better to have any true attachments to crewmates; it's considered punishable disobedience remember? Not that I care if you break the rules since I find it fun to break them from time to time myself, still; death is going to come to them all at some point so get over them already."

"Leave." Black said quietly.

"I am." He replied carelessly. Tan sauntered over to the vent and kicked the lid up, he then plopped down into the vent and remained there for a moment. "Well have fun fixing this one, you don't kill him you don't get the kill; I do. There, that solves the Lime problem."

"I said leave, I'll tear you asunder if you stay here for a minute more!"

"Alright alright, see you soon partner. Oh and by the way, I ported a gift from command, can't wait to show you. You'll find it quite surprising, but I'm sure the crewmates will enjoy it more." He closed the vent lid and chuckled as he crawled away.

Black quickly rushed back over to Lime, the heart rate monitor displayed the slowing pace in it's fractured rhythmic lines, it's beeps sounding less frequent and more drawn out. The oxygen saturation line was practically flat, this would be Lime's heartbeat if he didn't do something quick. The Impostor kneeled down and grabbed both ends of the severed wires of the ventilation's power cable, they were smaller in size and had multiple colored wires in each tiny bundle but it couldn't be too much different than fixing wires of the ship as the crew does when wires need fixed right?

Black carefully split the exposed ends and went to work to attach them correctly and securely enough, he got painfully juiced several times by electric pulses but he ignored the stinging burns in his hands and made sure that they wouldn't come apart too easily. It would be risky to vent back into Electrical and go to Storage to find electrical tape; no he wasn't going to leave for even a second and allow Tan his kill.

Once he had fully reattached the wires he could hear the machine buzzing back to life, he then saw that the oxygen saturation line was moving once again with rhythmic leaps; Lime's heart rate had also stabilized. He was breathing normally again. With an exasperated sigh of relief, Black carefully laid the cord down and moved over to the back wall near the vent and leaned back against the cold panel; running a hand across his forehead. He decided to remain in his spot, he needed to make sure Tan wasn't coming back.

He could have almost lost his friend had he not come to check on him, he was now glad he did and he had Yellow to thank.

His gaze moves over to Orange still lying on the floor, he was indeed still alive yet more quieter than usual in being unconscious rather than peacefully sleeping. Thankfully the tiny wound had been almost unnoticeable, looked like a small cut if anything. He forced himself up to feet and grabbed Orange and hauled over to one of the beds; he moved the crewmate onto a mattress then moved back to his spot. He only hoped that Red wouldn't come in anytime soon, otherwise there would only be more suspicion added to him; not that he cared anymore at this point. Red loves to point fingers and everyone's already well aware of this, whether its over an Impostor suspect or over a simple 'last slice pizza theft'.

Black reasoned that he'd stay and guard for a couple hours before the others stir, just long enough to make sure Tan wasn't going to come back.

His eye felt heavy, he hadn't been sleeping well at all for the past couple days. This wasn't going to be easy.

...

"This medication may cause some drowsiness and nausea but it will help block most of the tenderness, it's not the best kind for your aches and pains but it's basically the best we have on board. I'll have to ask the Captain to put in an order for higher quality stuff, but even then it's not guaranteed that MIRA will supply it sweetie."

"It's okay. I'm just glad I don't have that irritating pipe in my throat anymore, it's still a little hard to breathe without it but I'd prefer to have comfort over necessity."

Black's eye began to open as he heard voices.

"Well we can always use it if again if comes down to it; now don't forget to take your medication my dear. I can get you water if you need it."

"Thanks mom number two, the pills only have to work; doesn't necessarily have to be the best. Besides, MIRA's very strict with medical distributions and expensive equipment; after all we aren't on a high enough priority as much as I'm afraid to say."

"I know, but still; they should care about us."

"Well it's safe to say that they probably don't, not unless we find a planet. Ha, maybe then we'll be a worthy cause to consider?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Lime."

"I know, I'm just trying to make light of the situation I suppose." He sighed. "Sometimes it's better to laugh than cry right? Yellow sure knows that better than anyone else."

"I wished we all knew what we were getting ourselves into before we joined, command doesn't care enough for my little lovelies." Brown then lifted her head and looked towards the other side of the room when there was movement in the corner of her vision. "And speaking of my lovelies; looks like one's finally waking up, good morning Black." She said sweetly.

Black leaned himself up from the back wall, a cover rolled off of him, he didn't remember having a blanket. Shit, he had feel asleep. He got up off the floor then began towards the beds.

Lime turned towards Brown. "Hey, do you think you could leave us for a few minutes; there's something we have to discuss and it's kind of personal."

The lady nodded. "Of course Lime, I have to go and get the Cafeteria cleaned up and ready for this morning's meeting anyway. The meeting's before breakfast, so expect to go hungry for a few hours."

"We'll live." He laughed lightly.

"Okay, see you soon boys."

"Bye." Lime watched as Brown left the room and the doors closed behind her, he then turned towards Black who was now at the foot of his bed; his gaze on nothing in particular. "So Black, fancy finding you in here this morning." His tone then shifted from warm and friendly to cautious and serious in an instant. "You weren't sent to watch over me so why are you here?"

"How do you know I wasn't?" Black replied, still looking away.

Lime adjusted in his spot on the bed then repositioned his gaze on Black. "The Captain wasn't very pleased to find you in here this morning." This made the dark crewmate to finally look over at him. "Yeah, he came in around about five o'clock; found Orange asleep in bed and you over by the vent asleep against the wall. He told me it was supposed to be Red and Orange keeping watch for the second half of the night, not Black. Orange got a massive scolding, should have seen how difficult it was for the Captain to keep his voice low. Red too, apparently he dozed off by the door sometime last night."

The Impostor remained silent and looked away.

Lime's expression falls into a more angered one. "Care to tell me why 'you' were in here Black?"

"I'll answer your question, if you answer mine." He said blankly.

Lime sighed and rubbed his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "You Impostors and your need to get whatever you want." He looked back down at the room intruder. "I asked first."

"Please!" Black suddenly barked, his voice echoed throughout the room; his patience gone. "I just want to know why." He finished more quietly.

"Why what?"

"Why you-." He paused then fully turned to face the light crewmate, his eye narrowed. "Why you didn't accuse me, why you lied and covered for 'me'! An Impostor! I had almost done you in, nearly stripped you away from life itself; I had intended to. Not that I wanted to, but because I had to; you knew too much and were going to make my mission very difficult and annoying." He grabbed the rails at the end of the medical bed, his grip tight. "You had every right to reveal my intentions and nature, they wouldn't have hesitated to cast me from the ship."

Lime looked down at his hands, then down at his bandaged wound and placed a hand over it carefully. "And why didn't you kill me? It would have only taken a second to finish me off back there Black, an easy kill and escape with no witnesses. A perfect opportunity for a bloodthirsty killer, an opportunity that 'you' wasted. Nor did you turn and run away or slip through the vents with the possibility of someone coming to find me was so high; Cyan was at the Vitals when the electric came back on so he knew of my deteriorating condition. Then you let Red find you in here with me, you didn't go after him or kill him to save your own skin from the crime scene; you made no attempt whatsoever to stop him. How about you explain that to me first, then I'll give you my answer."

Black remained silent, he didn't want to kill Lime back there though it was his mission; he certainly didn't want him to suffer. He walked away from the bed a few steps sighing, he kept his back to Lime. "Had we never been friends; I would have put you out without hesitation, had it been anyone other than Yellow and maybe Pink I would have gladly done so. But you were my friend Lime, I shouldn't have hesitated to carry out my orders but I could not find it in me to do so. I had no friends before you and Yellow, I was supposed to never have friends but I let him change me." He finally turned back around.

"You're right, I could have stopped Red, I could have just put you down; I could have escaped it all if I had wanted. But because you were my friend and I have brought unintended suffering upon you, I couldn't no longer. I didn't feel worthy enough to escape it, these cursed emotions had brought me to my knees." He shook his head. "It is no wonder why my organization tried so hard to keep us from such things, these feelings are powerful and devastating to our mission. Guilt being the most absurd and wretched of them all. It would have been best had I never learned of such a thing."

Lime could practically see the defeat on the Impostor's expression, something so hard to fake; it had to be genuine but he could never be completely for sure. Yet, the Impostor did almost let himself take blame and be greatly punished for it; that couldn't have been fake. Either way, his trust was broken between them, but at least the Impostor was sincere. Lime placed a hand over his wound as he forced himself to fully sit up and face Black. "A 'fitting end' you said back then, watching you get thrown out the airlock would have been a 'deserved' ending, but not an ending that I wanted. Not when you chose to forfeit your life when you could have so easily killed Red and me and then continue on like you had nothing to do with it. You would have allowed yourself to die, forsaking everything about being an Impostor with your mission.

You want to know why I covered for you and lied for you? It's because you were more crewmate than Impostor back there, an Impostor would have taken every opportunity and small opening for their advantage for a cover-up or escape; basically anything and everything to avoid suspicion. You had every chance to get out with a job well done, you didn't have to spare me; stay with me as your inevitable demise was approaching. I know we started off with a fight and it was life and death on both of our accounts, you said you didn't want to kill me; that I now at least believe. If you had not forfeited your life I would have exposed you, get you thrown off this ship. It takes great sincerity to take the blame and punishment, but you had mercy on me so I had mercy on you.

I can't fully trust you, not after what you've done or for what you are; but I repay you. Life for a life."

"Fair enough, I accept it." Black blankly replied.

"Now for my first question you have yet to answer, why were you in here last night? Why did you stick around? It was very suspicious of you to be in here when the Captain had ordered only two people allowed in MedBay, Orange to watch over me and Red to watch outside the door."

Black really didn't want to answer, Lime had already had a tough time accepting the fact that he had an accomplice but he wasn't going to lie to him this time. "My accomplice, I found them in here last night by your bedside."

The bright green crewmate suddenly felt uneasy and disturbed. He refrained from interrupting the Impostor, wanting all the details.

"They tried to sabotage the ventilator, cut off your oxygen and finish where I left off, you would have died in your sleep last night had Yellow not come to me; wanting me to go and check up on you. He had been restless and was told not to see you until you were conscious, but he came to me to do it and feel more at ease. I stopped my accomplice from ending you then I stayed in here to make sure they wouldn't return. I didn't mean to fall asleep in here, was going to bail before anyone showed up; I haven't been resting well for the past few days."

"Couldn't imagine why not." He replied bitterly. Lime couldn't prove whether the encounter had happened or not, he had been unconscious when the accomplice had targeted him; for all he knew this could be just some story to build up that rubble that was his trust in Black. Then again Black's tone and body language told him otherwise, the Impostor had a lot of stiff movements and tensed poses. Yet Black being mastered in deception as he proclaimed only furthered his disbelief in the story. He'd have to talk to Orange to get his side of Black's intrusion to fully know what all happened, though he doubted that he'd get much information considering the slack off crewmate hadn't reported anything when he got up this morning.

"Regardless of whether you believe me matters not, no amount of proof could rebuild what we once had."

"You're right." Lime agreed.

Black turned away. "But even if we aren't friends anymore, when we leave from here and join the rest of the crew, can we at least pretend to be; if only for Yellow's sake?" He shot a side glance at the crewmate.

There was a long silence, quiet tension in the air. 

"I can't stop you from telling him anything, but for his happiness-"

"I'll think about it." Lime said more softly. 

"Thank you."

"Before you ask anything else, I have another for you and it's pretty important to me. I know it can wait, but knowing what I know now, I just want a connecting piece of this puzzle before it drives me crazy. I want to know if I made the right choice."

"Very well."

Lime leaned forward, his gaze locked onto Black's as the Impostor turned around to face him. "You've told me much about your species and your 'mission'; I can't help but find it familiar to some research I had invested in a few years back. There's not much of it but to explore, but I think you know something about it." 

Black narrowed his eye a bit. "What exactly have you invested in?"

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Polus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crewmate: O' Impostor of the vent, what is your wisdom?
> 
> Impostor: It takes thousands of people many years to build a civilization, yet it only takes a few to bring it to ruin within days
> 
> Crewmate: How does this apply to me?
> 
> Impostor: The same thing applies to crewmates on a space ship, it takes an entire crew a few minutes to run a ship, and only a few to bring it down in seconds.
> 
> Please go and check out Among Us Adventure (Animation) by: serv1ce for a new super hilarious and nicely made animation. One of my favorites by far!

**Author's Note:**

> There's a funny Among Us animation on YouTube called 'Dear Impostor', you should check it out for a good laugh. It's by Pengukim
> 
> Chapter 4 coming at some point


End file.
